Deception
by confessions.of.katijane
Summary: Katie Bell's pretend attraction to Cedric Diggory creates problems for her friends, her quidditch team, her real love interest Fred Weasley, and herself as she begins to realize her fake attraction is becoming a little too real.
1. Plotting and Scheming

**A/N: I was fancying a bit of a challenge, & I've always wondered what it would be like to write someone falling in love with the infamous Cedric Diggory; I of course chose our dear Katie for the task, & I think she's up to it. It's obviously going to be a bit different from my other stories because of that, but read & review & let me know what you think anyway please. Cheers!**

Our ever-devoted team captain Oliver Wood mentioned Cedric Diggory, and I and my loyal chasers were lost to a fit of giggles.

"What?" Wood asked, faintly annoyed.

"Oh nothing," Alicia Spinnet said, sighing slightly. "He's that tall, good looking one isn't he?

"Strong and silent," I added, and the girls and I erupted again.

The boys looked irritated; Fred Weasley looked especially disgusted.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," he said nastily to me as he shoved my broom towards me. I had been making him carry it to me for the last two weeks in return for my taking notes for him in Astronomy as he drooled on my shoulder.

"Enough," Wood said. "I don't care who you girls fancy, we _cannot _lose to Hufflepuff, do you understand me? It's my last chance to win the cup!"

"We understand, cool it, Ol," I laughed, flicking a stray bit of my dark fringe away from my forehead. "We'll concentrate."

"And," I added, hoisting a leg over my broom as I settled by Fred, "Diggory is _not_ thick. He got twelve OWLs, which is probably twelve more than you and George'll get between the pair of you. Have a lovely practice!"

And I kicked off before he could say anything, leaving him with a wide open mouth and an outraged expression. This gratified me.

"Well, good work, Katie," commented Angelina as I flew up to join her and Alicia. "Now if you have a Bludger hurtling toward you at seventy miles an hour, he's not going to help you."

"Yeah," Alicia chipped in. "And it's not really the best way to recommend yourself to him."

"But he looks so adorably frustrated," I grinned, passing the Quaffle to Angelina. "Now I know he likes me for sure."

"So will you make your move then, or continue to pretend to like Diggory?" Angelina asked, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed. "I'm waiting for him to make _his _move. And I think the Cedric stuff is working. It's at least made him realized what he'd be missing if Diggory and I ever dated…gag me…Good idea, Ange. Cheers."

I, Kathryn Bell, have been harshly opposed to Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory and his band of fawning admirers for years, but have recently adopted a fake crush and have been using every opportunity I get to publicize it—mainly in front of Fred Weasley. Fred and I have been friends since the age of eleven, and I started to have feelings for him this past summer. Yet, he never really seemed to notice me in that respect. Angelina had suggested using Cedric Diggory—whom she knew the twins despised—in order to stir some jealousy in Fred. And it had worked—so far.

"I don't know how you can say that," Alicia gushed. "He's _beautiful_."

Alicia loves Cedric. So does Angelina, come to think of it. And of course, the rest of the Hogwarts female population. And—in theory—so do I. Except not.

Then, at the insistence of Wood, we actually began to practice.

XxX

After practice, I stripped off my quidditch robes and threw them in a pile in my locker. I'll be honest—I'm not the world's neatest person. Perhaps that explained the pair of extremely crumpled dark jeans I pulled from my duffel bag and slipped on. I proceeded to strut around the locker room in a wife beater, pulling up my choppy dark hair with a red ribbon. I was celebrating my victory at increasing Fred's jealousy. Though my marks don't always read as such, I'm pretty brilliant. I began to loudly sing a recent hit from the Weird Sisters into my hair brush, sliding around the locker room floor in my socks and bothering Angelina and Alicia.

"Very nice, Katie," Alicia said dully, pulling out her shampoo. "Are you even going to shower today?"

"Later," I said. "But I'm going to dinner in this." I hate showering after practice just to go to dinner and then taking off my makeup and undoing my hair again to go to bed an hour later. It's stupid. I mean, I clean up a bit. Just not a ton. I don't really have a reason to—you'd probably think my attraction to Fred would cause me to have concern over my appearance, but it doesn't. Fred has seen me in just about every circumstance imaginable, and I know for a fact that he doesn't shower after practice—so why should I?

"Well you'd better borrow a sweatshirt or something, or McGonagall will have you thrown out again for indecent exposure," Angelina drawled.

I chose to make no response, and opened the door that connected to the men's locker room. I was planning on stealing George's Gryffindor team zip-up that had shrunk three sizes in the wash last week, as my own was desperately in need of a wash. I knew McGonagall the old bird too well to suspect that she would let me dine in a wife beater and jeans. Strictly speaking, I wasn't supposed to enter the dining hall in anything other than a school uniform, but she had stopped disciplining me for this years ago when her taking of House points had failed to produce the desired effect.

"GEOOOOORGE," I called, still spinning on my heels.

No one responded, however. I shrugged and continued to shout, admiring the way my voice echoed off of the walls. Convinced that the lads had already retreated to dinner, I continued to give my private concert. I have a god-awful voice, and particularly enjoy using it.

I slid down another aisle of lockers, singing loudly. I whipped my hair around as I turned a corner, hit something hard, and fell onto the floor. And then my brown eyes grew wide as I flicked my bangs back and stared up at what—or rather who—I had run into.

It was none other than Cedric Diggory, half-naked and confused.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted. I was half annoyed to find him here. Probably doing his little Prefect, Quidditch captain game of outside practice for himself…I wouldn't put it past him. It was things like this that turned me off to the lad, whilst turning on every other female in the castle. He was damn handsome though, I'll give him that. And he didn't look bad with his shirt off, either.

His handsome face cracked into a grin at my blatant inquiry.

"I might ask you the same thing," he returned, offering me a hand and hoisting me up. "This _is_ the men's locker room."

"I was looking for George," I said coldly, leaning onto one of the lockers. "I wanted to borrow his sweatshirt to wear to dinner and I sort of assumed he'd be in here seeing as how our team just finished practice. And instead, I find Cedric Diggory. You didn't join the team while I had my back turned, did you?"

"Nope," he answered, turning back around and pulling on a shirt. "Still a Hufflepuff. I was just spying on you lot."

"I have to think that Wood will frown on that," I smirked, imagining the way my captain would go ballistic if I informed him of Diggory's supposed treachery.

"Just joking, Bell," he grinned. "I was running the track around the pitch. You didn't see me?"

I didn't, actually. I vaguely remember a blurry outline of someone who was possibly running the track, but I couldn't quite recall. And yet, Angelina and Alicia were drooling throughout most of practice, so it was quite possible that Diggory had really been there.

"I guess I didn't," I admitted, shrugging. I was proud to say this, hoping to wound his self-image a little, but he actually smiled at this.

"So that's why you didn't wave back," he laughed. "Your teammates did."

"I'm very intense with my practices," I lied easily. "Angelina and Alicia prefer to stare at men who run around the pitch with their shirts off."

Diggory laughed as he shoved the rest of his things into his locker. "I forgot how funny you were, Bell," he remarked, closing the door and leaning against it.

"Yeah, I'm a real riot," I drawled, having to forcibly restrain myself from rolling my eyes. "Anyway, I'd better go find something to throw over my shoulders so McGonagall will get off my ass. See you around, Diggory."

I flipped around on my heel and began to walk toward the door carelessly.

"Oh, Bell?" Cedric shouted. I turned around.

"You should think about giving concerts, that's a great voice you've got there. It reminded me of my grandmother's cat."

He smirked and tossed me his quidditch jacket. I laughed a little, involuntarily, and shook my head in amazement as I exited the room.

_So Cedric Diggory could be a smart ass. Who knew?_

XxX

Cedric's jacket was yellow and black, with a picture of a badger and his last name sewn on the back. His number was seventeen.

Ordinarily I would have burned it, or traded it with Alicia for a week's worth of Transfiguration homework, but I slipped it on to piss off Fred and headed to dinner. An added bonus was that most of the girls I hated glared at me during dinner. And, it actually smelled good.

"You're being a spectacle," Ange stated dryly.

"You think I don't know that?" I hissed. "It's all part of the plan, believe me."

"How did you even _get_ that?" Alicia said, eyes popping out of her head.

"I memorized his locker combination and raided it," I said sarcastically. "What do you think? I ran into him and he offered it to me. No big deal."

"_Fred_ seems to think it's a big deal."

I grinned as Fred moodily stuck his fork into the Shepard's Pie before him.

"Cedric is _so_ nice," I gushed, shoving my face full of food.

XxX


	2. Tangled Web

**A/N: I officially love each & every one of you for supporting my attempts at a new pairing! Because you were so lovely, I'm updating already--& don't worry, Cedric will get a little more "Cedricy" as Katie gets to know him better. Please read & review, & I'll keep the chapters coming! Cheers.**

Having decided that I had tortured poor Fred enough for one evening, I told my mates I'd meet them up in the common room and headed for the Hufflepuff table in order to return Cedric's jacket. I avoided the Hufflepuff table in general, as I avoided all other House tables, and was consequently unaware of where Diggory usually sat. I scanned the rows of dim-witted Huffelpuffs. Cedric wasn't hard to find; his good looks and incredibly white teeth made him a cinch to spot in a crowd of overeating doffers.

"Oy! Diggory!" I called as I made my way over to where he sat amidst his friends and admirers.

He looked up and smiled at me, flashing those teeth. "Hey Bell," he said easily.

"Thanks for the jacket," I replied, taking it off. "McGonagall's always on me about appearing decent at dinner. You saved my skin. Literally—ha!"

He cracked a grin, attempting valiantly to laugh at my pathetic joke but failing. "Not a problem."

"Anyway," I said, balling it up and preparing to toss it to him, "I'll see ya around."

"_Miss Bell_!"

I looked up in time to see McGonagall striding toward me, looking pretty seriously displeased. "How many times must we have this conversation?!" she asked sternly. "Cover up at dinner!"

"Oh," I said, looking down at myself and realizing that I was once again in the wife beater. "Sorry about that, Minerva."

"That's _Professor McGonagall_," she said exasperated, as I tossed Cedric's jacket to him much the same way I would a Quaffle—underhanded and just a bit of spin. He caught it, looking impressed.

"Right," I replied carelessly, once again flicking my fringe away from my face. "I was just leaving anyway."

And I turned around, heading for the door and leaving Diggory with a look of surprised esteem. This time I really did roll my eyes. That was enough of messing with Cedric, I decided. I was headed up to Gryffindor Tower to find a couple of blokes who weren't so easily impressed with my ridiculous rebellions.

XxX

"Hello, lads," I said as obnoxiously as possible, wedging myself between the Weasley twins. "Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Definitely," George said, scooting over to allow me room as his twin replied, "Not a chance."

"Why what's the matter, ickle Freddy-kins?" I teased, reaching over and messing up his shaggy ginger hair. "Think you'll lose?"

"_No_," he replied testily. "I just don't fancy a game with someone who spends her spare time acting like an idiot in front of Cedric Diggory."

I rolled my eyes. "Godric, Fred, I was just messing around. You know I don't give a flying fart in space about Cedric Diggory."

"You don't?" he asked, surprised.

George took the hint, and got up to go flirt with Alicia who was sitting by the fire with Angelina and Lee.

"You know I don't," I laughed. "I was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Well then why were you wearing his jacket and flirting with him at dinner?" Fred asked suspiciously, raising one eyebrow in a manner I had never managed to achieve.

"I ran into him after practice," I shrugged. "I needed a jacket for dinner or else McGonagall would've skinned me alive, and I headed to the men's locker room to try and find—" I paused, weighing my options. "You. To borrow your jacket. But you weren't there, and Diggory was so I took it. And I wasn't _flirting_ at dinner. I was returning it."

"You're joking," Fred said.

"Cross my heart," I promised, and a grin spread over his freckled face.

Okay. So I wasn't being completely honest. But pretending I was looking for Fred's jacket instead of George's was a nice touch, and he didn't need to know that I was flirting with Diggory to get him to notice me.

"Well, touché then, Katie Bell," Fred laughed as he stretched and placed his arm around me. "But no more messing around with Cedric Diggory, alright? I may start to get jealous."

My insides squirmed, but I attempted to conceal it. "I promise," I grinned, settling happy onto Fred's chest. Angelina caught my eye and grinned, and I smirked back.

A few minutes later, Fred and I, George, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia were all happily playing a game of Exploding Snap in front of the fireplace. Alicia got her eyebrows singed and went to go clean up, but when she came back she was red in the face and breathing heavily.

"Katie," Alicia said between breaths. "I'm about twenty seconds in front of Oliver. He's looking for you, and he's _pissed_."

"What?" I asked, confused. "Why?"

Alicia shrugged, still panting. "I think he's upset about you and Cedric."

I groaned, and Fred laughed at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged and cracked up. "What?" he asked. "You can't ask me not have a bit of fun."

"You _told_ him I was wearing Cedric's jacket?"

"Of course. I know how you love Oliver rage."

"I ought to skin you!"

I was about to pounce on Fred when Oliver himself came through the door.

"Bell!" he barked. "I want to see you _now_!"

I swallowed. "Okay," I said meekly, throwing a dirty look at Fred who grinned and waggled his fingers at me in an idiotic goodbye. I kicked him as I passed.

"What is it, Ol?" I asked, doing my best to sound innocent. "Want me to look over some of the new plays?"

"_No_," he said angrily. "What I would like for you to do is to _stop consorting with the enemy_!"

"The _enemy_?" I asked incredulously. "Oliver, what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Diggory!" Wood exploded so loudly that half of the Common Room looked up. "What the hell are you doing flirting with _Cedric the Wanker Diggory_?!"

I bit my lip, trying to think fast. There was no way I could tell Oliver the real reason I was pretending to pine after Cedric. He was as against intra-team dating as he was against inter-team dating. If I told Oliver I was attempting to ensnare Fred, he would blow up on me about messing up the team dynamic. He would probably also forbid me from spending time with him—seriously, Oliver is that obsessed. And he would enforce it, too. He has plenty of third and fourth year girls willing to be his spies. I wasn't sure what to do, so I screwed my eyes shut and waited for the yelling to be over.

"Answer me when I'm speaking to you, Bell!" Wood shouted. "Do you want to be off the team??"

I gasped. "You _wouldn't_!"

"Oh, I would. And if you don't give me a good reason why you were off with—_him_—I will!"

Okay, Bell. Think fast, you can do this.

"I was…I was…" I paused for time, and suddenly Cedric's excuse for being in the locker room popped into my head. "I was trying to spy for Gryffindor," I blurted.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said.

"Yeah," I said, easing myself into the lie. "Yeah, I mean…he's obviously attracted to me, and I decided I would use it to—er—get him to show me his secret play book. That's why I've been pretending to fancy him."

"Diggory has a secret play book?" Wood asked, intrigued.

"Yep," I replied, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"He told you this?"

"Mmhmm," I lied, pursing my lips.

He mused over this, putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me to a remote part of the common room.

"Bell," he said, slowly and quietly. "That is the probably the most brilliant idea I've heard out of you since you joined the team. You're a bloody genius!"

"Well thanks, Ol, but honestly, I was thinking about giving it up, I mean it's definitely a wild goose chase. He's thick but he's not _that _thick, and—"

"No," Oliver said, deep in thought. "No, you're going to go through with this. We need that playbook. If Diggory's hiding something, we've got to know what it is. All's fair in love and sports. You do this, Katie. For Gryffindor."

Oliver had that crazed look in his eye, the one where I can't deny him anything without getting the shit kicked out of me. I nod quickly, planning on employing Fred and George to raid Hufflepuff House and steal the playbook—if such a playbook even existed.

"Good," Wood said. "And Katie? Don't tell the rest of the team about this, alright? Especially Fred and George. If they know, the whole school will know in a matter of a few minutes."

I frowned. "Okay," I said miserably. "I won't."

"Promise, Katie."

"I promise."

"Good. I'll charm them tonight, so that if you do happen to let it slip, they'll tell me immediately. And then, Katie, I'm going to have no choice but to actually kick you off the team. You understand."

"Why do I feel like I'm being blackmailed?" I frowned.

"Don't _worry_ about it! It's completely ethical. There's no rule against it. McGonagall actually encourages this kind of thing, you know that."

I knew the truth of that statement too well to argue against it. McGonagall had actually sanctioned the twins into raiding the Slytherin broom shed and placing a few Anti-Speed charms on their Nimbus 2001s. Dumblodore himself looked upon all of this as "friendly competition," something "healthy for developing young wizards." The only thing we weren't allowed to do was to physically wound each other.

"I feel sick" I said.

"Hey, this was _your_ idea, Bell."

"Yeah," I said miserably. "It sure was."

"And if you don't mind, I actually _would_ like you to look at a few new plays I've devised…just to see if you think they're feasible, you know."

"Sure," I said dully.

I was in some deep shit.

XxX

I couldn't sleep that night. I couldn't believe the mess I had gotten myself into just by accepting Cedric Diggory's stupid jacket. I had sworn off meddling with him now that Fred seemed pretty solidly to fancy me, and an idiot lie was forcing me back into contact with him.

But having to spend time around Cedric Diggory was the least of my worries. He was obnoxious to be sure, but what I was really worried about was how all of this was going to affect my relationship with Fred. Oliver was ensuring—probably right now—that I couldn't give him the real reason I would be continuing to pretend to pine after Cedric, after I swore to Fred that I would cease and desist. Furthermore, I wasn't even sure Cedric _did_ have a secret playbook, a playbook at all, or even a remote strategy for upcoming match. Cedric was _not_ in any way attracted to me as I had pretended, and so finding it was not exactly an option. I couldn't break into the Hufflepuff Common Room on my own, and Fred and George could not help me do so.

Yes, I was definitely in some kind of a pickle.

Angelina and Alicia had noticed earlier that night.

"Katie, for your evil little plan working, you don't look so good," Angelina observed.

Maybe that was because I was curled up into a ball on my bed, hitting my head against the headboard and groaning.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Alicia asked. "Fred clearly likes you, and as for Oliver, that will all blow over later. What's up?"

"I can't tell you," I moaned. "I'm not allowed."

"_Katie_," Angelina said sternly. "You haven't gotten yourself into another one of your famous web of lies, have you?"

"Maybe," I squeaked, burying my head in my pillow.

"Katie!" Angelina yelled. "I thought you promised never to lie again!"

"It's hard!" I pouted. "And I can't tell anyone about it, and Fred is going to hate me forever if I _don't_ tell him, and—"

"What is it?" Alicia asked again, more seriously this time.

As Oliver had not threatened to charm my roommates, I spilled the beans almost instantly.

"Wow," Angelina said. "That's rough."

"Yeah," Alicia echoed. "But I think the best way out is still the most straight forward."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Tell the truth," she said simply.

I burst out laughing. "Are you crazy, Al? Do you realize what will happen if I tell Oliver I lied to him? He'll kick me off team! And if he doesn't kick me off the team for lying, he'll kick me off for fancying Fred! It's hopeless!"

We had continued to argue until Angelina forced us to shut up and go to bed.

I'm not going to tell the truth. But I'm not going to continue with the plan, either. That would be suicide. I decided I would simply do nothing; it was rare that I ran into Oliver Wood, and even rarer that I ran into Cedric Diggory. The chances of seeing them both together were slim, except at meal time where we ate with our own houses, and Oliver would never know I wasn't trying to flirt with Cedric. By the time the match rolled around in two months, I would tell Oliver that Cedric had caught onto me and our cover was blown. He would just have to live with that. Fred would suspect nothing, and we could all live happily ever after.

Good plan, Katie. Good plan.


	3. In Need of a Tutor

**A/N: Again, you guys are wonderful! Thank you for the ideas and suggestions—since you reviewed, here is another update. Cheers!**

The next morning, I avoided eye contact with both Oliver and Cedric and contented myself to a normal breakfast with my best mates. I settled down next to Fred after a moment's hesitation and he greeted me with a grin.

"Over pretty boy Diggory, are we?" Lee smirked, and I gave him the finger.

"Katie decided to donate him to Alicia and me for charity," Ange quipped. "But I think she's going to settle for an inferior model now."

She poked Fred and he made a face at her.

"Maybe _you _should settle for a superior model, then, Angie," Lee said in a would-be-casual voice. "Like me. You know, leave him to Alicia."

Angelina scoffed. "In your dreams, Jordan."

"Fred, butter my toast," George said lazily, shoving a plate of his toast toward his twin brother.

"You butter it," Fred returned, pushing it back across the table and stretching mightily. "And butter Katie's, too while you're at it. She deserves something for coming back to her senses."

I rolled my eyes as I began to butter the twins' toast as well as my own. "Sod off, Fred. How d'you know I don't agree with Ange and think you're an inferior model to Cedric Diggory?"

"Because you fancy me," he said smarmily. "And you're going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

"Oh am I?" I returned, shoving George's toast toward him which he began to devour immediately. "I don't remember being consulted in the matter."

"Your eyes said it, my sweet," Fred said, batting his unusually long lashes and reaching for his toast. I smacked his hand away.

"Well I'm not going with you, how's that?" I teased, shoving his toast in my face.

"Oh yes, I think you _are_," Fred said, grabbing my toast and shoving it in his own mouth.

"Mmph!" I protested.

"Mmph, mmph, mmph!" Fred replied.

"Oh Godric," Alicia frowned. "We should have never allowed them to fancy one another. Look what's happened to the breakfast table."

"That happens most days with the pair of them, regardless, my dear," George said solemnly.

XxX

"Psst, Katie!"

I turned around from my seat in Transfiguration next to Alicia to face Fred Weasley who was looking very intently at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"What?" I hissed.

"You will come with me this Hogsmeade weekend, right?"

I grinned and flounced my shoulders. "Dunno," I said playfully, turning back around.

He poked me on the back of my neck with his quill.

"Ow!" I gasped, turning around again.

"Seriously, Kates, will you go? 'Cause if you won't, I have to think of some other method of seducing you enough to get a kiss out of you."

I blushed and grinned. "Of course I'm going with you, you great prat."

A grin spread from ear to ear on his freckled face. "Great, great, I'll just meet you at—"

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Bell," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "Do you have questions about the method, or are you using my classroom as an opportunity to socialize?"

"The latter, I'm afraid, Professor," Fred said cheekily. "But the good news is that Katie's agreed to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

The class laughed.

"I'm thrilled," McGonagall said dryly. "But can we please refocus our attention on Vanishing Spells at the present? They're extremely difficult and require the utmost attention to detail…"

She began to lecture to the class in general, and I shared one last grin with Fred before turning around to focus on the textbook opened before me.

"Now as you know," McGonagall continued, "It is impossible to master the Vanishing Spell without totally understanding the theory of the Summoning Spell. This is why I had you pass off your Summoning Spells with me earlier this semester. Now refresh my memory, has anyone _not _passed off the Summoning Spell?"

My mind was drawing a blank. Summoning Spell? I raised my hand.

"Miss Bell, didn't you do this?" McGonagall looked puzzled.

"I don't remember it, Professor," I said honestly.

"_Oh_," Lee said knowingly. "That was the week Katie was in the Hospital Wing because George knocked her in the head with his beater's bat."

"That was an accident!" George shouted, scandalized.

Again, the class laughed and McGonagall had to calm them down. "I suppose you're right, Mr. Jordan," she sighed. "Miss Bell, please spend the class period studying Summoning Spells, and I will arrange for an older student to tutor you in the evenings for this week."

"What??" I asked. "But Professor, quidditch!"

"Quidditch can wait," McGonagall said sternly. "This is for your OWLs. I'm sure Wood will understand."

"I doubt that," I scoffed.

"I will speak to him," she said shortly. "In the meantime—"

"I'll tutor her," Fred volunteered cheerily. "You and me alone in a classroom, what do you say, Kates?"

"That will do, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall interjected. "I am finding an older student to tutor Miss Bell, as I can't quite vouch for the safety of leaving you in charge as an instructor."

I laughed, and after that the class settled down into its usual torpor.

XxX

"Who did McGonagall get to tutor you?" Fred asked lazily. The two of us were lying on the floor of the Common Room in front of the fireplace, Fred tossing a Quaffle up and down in the air.

"Dunno," I answered back, punching him in the stomach which caused him to throw the ball at George, who was sitting on the couch with Angelina.

"Ouch!" the twins cried in unison. Angelina got up and came and sat near me.

"But you absolutely have to go at eight?" she asked.

"Yeah," I frowned, sitting up and shaking out my hair. "Wood's gonna blow a gasket."

"I haven't seen old Woody today," George commented. "Maybe you should run now before he notices you're missing."

"Yeah," I sighed, checking my watch. "God, I hope it's not Marcus Flint."

My mates laughed and Angelina scoffed, "As if. I'd be surprised if he got any OWLs at all, and even more so if _he_ was who McGonagall selected for you. It will probably be that Ravenclaw Haley DeVaccio or someone."

"Probably," I agreed, shoving my Transfiguration book into my bag and shouldering it. "Well, I'll see you lot later, I guess."

"See ya," they all returned, Fred winking at me as I departed the Common Room.

XxX

I let my bag drag on the floor all the way to McGonagall's office, where she had told me to meet my tutor. I sincerely hoped it wasn't Haley DeVaccio—I hated her for her stick straight blonde hair, eleven OWLs, and perfect nails. However, she was Head Girl, which made it a distinct possibility that she would be awaiting me beyond the door at the end of the corridor. On the other hand, it could be the Head Boy as well. Not much better there, however. Much as I liked Fred and George's family in general, Percy Weasley and I did not think highly of each other. He always tried to give me detention for yelling in the common room. Tosser.

I had reached the door, and had additionally managed to form a large hole and a few scuff marks on the bottom of my bag. I frowned and gave it a quick mend with my wand. Then, preparing myself to not audibly groan in case with _was_ either Percy or Haley, I pushed the door open.

It was Cedric Diggory.

"_You_!" I shouted, completely taken off guard and slightly terrified. If Oliver _ever_ found out about this—and I was sure he was going to—my goose was cooked. I would have_ no_ excuse not to make "adequate progress" with Diggory now.

Cedric looked confused, and then laughed a little. "It's nice to see you, too, Katie."

"_You're_ my tutor?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yes," he answered, getting up and pulling out a chair for me so that I would join him at the small table in the middle of the room. "What's the matter? Don't you think I'm capable?"

He smirked at me, as though daring me to mouth off to him so he could give me some supposedly clever canned answer he had probably spent all afternoon preparing.

"No, it's not that," I answered defiantly, seating myself as he returned to his chair. "I guess I was just expecting someone…older."

This was slightly true, I reasoned.

He laughed, flashing those sparkling white teeth at me again. "Well, I am older than you," he reminded me. "And I happen to love Transfiguration, and I passed the OWL so I think it will be fine."

"_Passed_ the OWL," I scoffed. "You got an 'O', didn't you?"

"Grades aren't important," he muttered, averting eye contact with me.

"_Didn't you_?" I pressed.

"Well, yeah," he admitted, a slight twinge of pink appearing in his cheeks. I laughed.

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"Is it fun being that noble?" I asked.

He laughed uncomfortably and looked away again. "I'm not noble…" he trailed off. "Well, so let's get started, shall we? I assume you've read the chapter on the theory, and I've brought some simple stuff we can try out…"

I stopped listening to him and observed him as he hauled out his bag, first pulling out his own Transfiguration textbook and various other odds and ends and setting them up around the table as part of an elaborately designed teaching plan. I raised an eyebrow at him, as he continued to babble away about theory and wondered what the hell Cedric Diggory, _the_ Cedric Diggory who could easily be bedding any girl in the castle was doing sitting across from me, spending his free time lecturing me about Summoning Theory.

"Are you for _real_?" I asked, slightly angry with his benevolence.

"What?" he asked, looking up from what he was doing confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like are you for real?" I repeated. "Do you actually _enjoy _doing this stuff, or is this part of that Prefect complex you all have where you get off on imparting your vastly superior knowledge on dumb Gryffindors like me? Because I don't know _anyone_ who would do this without extra credit unless they wanted some kind of sick ego boost. That's kind of a demented way of getting happiness, I think."

Cedric's dark eyes bore into mine with a sudden and disarming intensity. "Is that what you think of me?" he asked, soundly deeply offended. "Is that what you _honestly_ think of me? Because I have news for you, Katie—I _don't_ think you're stupid, and I _don't_ look down on other people because I'm a Prefect. In fact, I don't know one that does. I agreed to tutor you because I _like _Transfiguration, and I _like_ helping other people, and I think you're a very genuine, talented, and entertaining girl. _That's_ the truth, and if you think it's anything other than that, you're not looking very hard."

I instantly felt a rush of shame against my will, and turned my head away from his gaze. Why was he making me feel guilty? Professor Dumbledore couldn't even make me feel guilty, and Godric knows he's tried…

"You really think those things about me?" I asked in a small voice. I was embarrassed. I, who had been attempting to manipulate and use this boy, was being told that I was genuine, talented, and entertaining.

"Yes," he said seriously. "And if you don't want me, that's fine, but I think we should both try to get to know one another before me make premature judgments, alright?"

I looked back up into his eyes. They were still gazing very intently into my own.

"Alright," I said softly.

"Good," he smiled. "So let's get started."

XxX

An hour later, I was kicking my textbook which refused to come toward me and berating it with various swear words as Cedric regarded me with a bemused expression.

"Come the _fuck_ here, you little _fucker_! Piece of _shit_!!!"

"That's not the incantation," Cedric supplied, smirking slightly. "But you do have a lovely vocabulary."

"Oh, don't you ever swear??" I snapped.

He looked uncomfortable, and then shook his head. "No…no, not really."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. I forgot who I was asking. Fred and George teach their garden gnomes dirtier words than anyone else has even thought of, and I'm being tutored by the ever optimistic Hufflepuff who's never reverted to vulgar language…"

"Hey—"

"Ugh, what's the _use_?!" I groaned, interrupting him and sliding back into my seat. "I'll never get it!"

"Sure you will," he said supportively, in traditional Cedric Diggory style. "You're doing great."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Only _you_ would say that."

"No, I'm serious," he said intently. "I think by the end of the week, you'll be ready to practice vanishing spells no problem!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said, watching as he stood up to collect his teaching objects I had destroyed within the last hour.

"You're being too hard on yourself, Katie," he smiled. "I think Wood's drilled perfection into you a little too well."

I gasped. "Wood! Oh Godric, if he knew I was here—"

"Don't worry about it," Cedric cut me off. "He's fine with it; he was actually the one who suggested I tutor you. McGonagall told me."

"What?!" I shouted.

"I know," he continued. "That's what I thought." He laughed. "He must be hoping I slip some top-secret Hufflepuff team strategies to you during this week or something."

He winked at me in sarcasm and I let out a high, very false laugh which caused him to regard me strangely and then I let it taper out, burying my face in my hands.

"Oh sweet Merlin," I moaned. "Why me??"

"Don't sweat it, Bell," he said, clapping me on the back. "You're a natural, trust me."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I bemoaned, meaning every word more than he knew.

He handed me my bag. "Here, you've had enough for one night I think. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay," I said, heading for the door.

Cedric beat me there, however, and held open the door, waiting near it. I regarded him curiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Um…holding the door open for you?" he said, looking slightly petrified that I was asking.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because Mum said that's what you do for girls," he muttered, looking less and less sure of himself. "You know what, forget it, I'll just go."

I laughed loudly. "No," I grinned, clapping him on the back. "No, thank you, Cedric. You know, guys like you are rare around here. Well, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Katie," he smiled.

"I will," _Goody goody_, I added in my head.

XxX

I was swearing to myself about my cursed luck as I approached Gryffindor Tower. I just wanted to see Fred, maybe cuddle a little, and then go to bed. Unfortunately, just as I was about to give the Fat Lady the password, I was accosted by my least favorite person in the castle.

"Hi, Katie Smell," grinned the disgusting Marcus Flint. Seriously, he's horrific. That greasy hair, pimple covered face, and huge buck teeth. I can't blame Oliver for loathing the bloke. You just have to look at him to know he reeks of evil.

"Good one, Flint, real cute," I spat. "Get out of my way."

"I don't think so," he said, his lip curling over his oversized canines. "I want to look at that figure of yours a little bit longer."

"Fuck off," I said, shoving him out of my way.

"Hey!" he shouted as he tumbled backward. "Bitch!"

My eyes flashed and I was about to hex him, but at that moment McGonagall came around the corner.

"Mr. Flint!" she shouted angrily. "What are you _doing_? I thought I told you to keep away from Gryffindor Tower!"

"Oh, don't worry, Professor," I said dryly. "It just wouldn't be Quidditch season unless Marcus Flint tried to sexually harass the Gryffindor Chasers."

She ignored me. "I'm handing you over to Professor Snape this instant!" she continued to shout. I rolled my eyes and entered the Common Room.

I flicked my eyes around for Fred, but failed to find him. I figured he was probably still down in the locker room, showering after practice—he did during the weekdays. I sighed.

"Bell!"

I turned around wearily. It was Oliver Wood.

"Bell," he said excitedly. He had clearly just emerged from the showers; water droplets were still clinging to the ends of his short dark hair. "So? So how was it? Are you any closer to the secret playbook?"

"Umm…"

"You know I requested him for that purpose, right?? Like I would do it otherwise…what could he teach you? He may be 'brilliant,' but he's still a Hufflepuff, right? Ha ha—"

I held up a hand. "Wood," I said, annoyed. "Diggory's not a box of rocks, alright? Leave him alone."

"Fine, fine," he said, brushing it aside with his hand. "But you're still seducing him, right? And it's going well?"

"Oh, it's going _great_," I said miserably. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think my brain's going to explode, and I'm going to bed."

And without waiting up for Fred, I drug myself up the steps toward the girls' dormitories, to Wood's shouts of, "Bell, don't forget! It's important for the team! It's for _Gryffindor_!"


	4. Complications

**A/N: PLEASE read & review. It lets me know your input & helps me write the story, I promise!**

"Fred was upset you didn't wait up for him last night, you know," Angelina stated as I brushed my teeth.

"So?" I said thickly through the toothpaste.

"I thought you liked him," Alicia put in. She was combing out her thick blonde hair.

"I do," I answered, spitting in the sink. "I just didn't want to see him last night."

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

I groaned. "Because I don't want to tell him that my Transfiguration tutor is Cedric Diggory."

"What??" they squealed simultaneously. "Really?

I stared at the pair of them. "God, you two are pathetic. Yes, it's him."

"You're _so_ lucky," Alicia gushed. "I should get George to hit me over the head with his beater's bat too…"

"No, I am _not_ lucky," I reminded them. "Because Oliver was the one who requested that Diggory tutor me. He's clearly attempting to get us alone together so I can seduce him into giving me the secret playbook."

I groaned as understanding dawned on them.

"You're in quite a pickle," Ange said. "But maybe you can still fend Wood off and pretend to make progress. It's not like he's going to see the two of you together. And at the end of the week, you can tell him Diggory got wise to you just like you were planning."

"Yeah, but what about Fred?" I frowned. "He's going to get suspicious if he finds out Diggory's tutoring me and that Wood's not upset about it. You know him."

"Good point," Angelina said, pursing her lips together. "Well, hey, how about this? Me or Alicia lets Fred know what's going on, and then that curse won't activate because it's not you saying anything."

Alicia shook her head fervently. "No good," she said. "You know Fred—he's bound to be completely pissed off if he finds out Wood's using Katie and that he drugged him and his twin."

"He'll raise hell, definitely," I added.

"And then Wood will know Katie told us, and we might be off the team too," Alicia finished.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, is Wood going to throw _all of us_ off the team?"

"It's his 'last chance to win the cup'!" I said sarcastically. "He'll do whatever it takes to get a unified team, even if that means bringing in reserves."

The three of us paused for a while, thinking.

"You know," Alicia said. "I don't really think this is your problem to be worrying about."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah," she continued. "It's definitely Oliver's. If Fred gets wise to his plan, he has to cover up. Not you."

"Good point," I grinned. "And Wood's not clever enough to come up with a front. He'll say something stupid, and Fred will guess it in no time! And then I'll be out, baby, I'll be out!"

XxX

The girls and I headed down to breakfast and headed down to where the lads were saving us our usual spots. On the way to Gryffindor table, Cedric caught my eye and grinned. I smiled back.

"What's it like being in a closed space with him, anyway?" Angelina asked, noticing the exchange.

"It's…" I paused, musing. "Not bad, surprisingly. He's a nice lad. Obnoxiously noble, of course, but decent to have a conversation with."

"I knew it!" Alicia exclaimed. "No girl can ever possibly despise him!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes as Ange added, "Yeah, Katie, mind yourself before you fall for him on accident."

"That'll be the day," I said sarcastically.

"Well let's hope it never happens," she returned. "For our sakes, and for poor Fred's."

'Poor Fred' was looking a little miffed as I seated myself next to him and helped myself to some of the eggs off of his plate.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked. "You look like you do when George beats you to the punch line of a joke."

"I love doing that!" George shouted stupidly from across the table.

Fred glared at his twin brother and then looked back at me. "How come you didn't wait up last night?" he asked, looking a little offended. "I thought we agreed to write our Charms essays together."

"You mean we agreed to let you cheat off of me," I drawled. "You can copy it now, no big deal. Just mind you change a few words here and there so Flitwick doesn't get wise."

He paused for a few minutes and then said, "But I don't care about that. I wanted to see _you_."

I blushed involuntarily and busied myself with buttering my toast. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I had really planned on waiting up for you, but you were taking ages in the shower and Wood was harassing me about…quidditch. I had to get away."

"Little bugger," Fred muttered resentfully. "By the way, how was the tutoring?"

My opportunity had arrived. "It was decent," I answered in a would-be-casual voice. "Cedric Diggory is my tutor."

"What?! Katie, I thought you'd sworn him off!" His face looked red with surprise and jealousy. It was all I could do not to laugh and feel pleased with myself.

"_I_ didn't choose him, Fred. He got assigned to me."

"The wanker, I bet he volunteered for the job! He probably wants in your knickers. I'll tell Wood about it, he'll never let this pass."

"Go ahead," I said easily. "I'd rather have someone else anyway."

This was not true, and I recognized the lie as it exited my mouth. It was a strange feeling, and I shook it away by reasoning that Cedric was preferable to either Percy or Haley.

"Wood!" Fred bellowed down the table without bothering to get up. "Wood, d'you know Katie's being tutored by _Cedric Diggory_??"

Wood looked up from his morning pumpkin juice, with a calm look on his face.

"Yeah," he answered, nonplussed.

"Don't you have a problem with that??"

I smiled slightly to myself, waiting for Oliver's idiotic reply and for Fred to piece together the whole in a matter of minutes. He was a clever lad, Fred Weasley; Oliver Wood, not so much.

"Of course I have a problem with it," Oliver answered. My jaw dropped. "But there's nothing I can do about it, I've already spoken to McGonagall."

"He must have been prepared," Angelina hissed in my ear, apparently surprised as well.

"The little fuck!" I swore under my breath. "What do I do now??"

"Why would McGonagall insist?" Fred persisted. "There must be plenty of other prats who can tutor her. My brother, for example!"

"I heard that, Fred!" Percy shouted a few seats down.

Oliver shrugged. "Dunno," he said as coolly as if he was having a completely normal conversation, "But you know McGonagall…always wanting to improve inter-house ties."

"He's almost as good of a liar as you are," Ange whispered. I frowned.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her about it just the same," Fred said stubbornly, turning back to me. "There's no way I'm having you spending your evenings with that fancy lad if you don't have to."

I began to panic. If Fred succeeded in changing my tutor, Oliver would blow a gasket and probably find a more intrusive way of setting Cedric and I up. And besides…I'd rather keep Cedric than not.

"Fred, _please_," I said, trying to sound serious. "I'd much rather be stuck with Cedric Diggory than Percy. Wouldn't you?"

"Oh…" Fred mused, obviously still steamed. "I guess so. But I don't like it."

"It's okay," I said soothingly. "Tonight I'll wait up for you."

"Really?"

He grinned.

XxX

Fred, George, and I skived off Divination that afternoon in order to go out to the pitch and play a little Quidditch. Even after one missed practice, I was already missing it dreadfully. George was playing Keeper while Fred passed me the Quaffle as I flew in toward the goal hoops and attempted to score. As George was a terrible Keeper, this wasn't horribly difficult.

Just as I managed to put another goal past George, an unwelcome voice shouted up at me.

"Skiving off, are we, Bell? I bet Professor Snape would like to hear about that!"

Marcus Flint glared up at me with beady eyes.

"Beat it, Flint!" I shouted angrily.

"I don't think so!" he snarled back. "I owe you a detention after last night!"

"Last night?" Fred asked, amused. "What have you been doing with Flint, Katie Kate?"

"Were you caught with him in a broom cupboard and fled when Filch arrived?" George chipped in. They both cracked up.

I glared at them.

"McGonagall may like you, Bell, but I can guarantee Snape won't have as much sympathy!" Flint hollered.

"Aren't _you _skiving off?" I yelled back. "I'd be more worried about it if I were you! You wouldn't want to repeat 7th Year again, would you??"

"Why are you such a bitch?" he shouted. "I ought to toss you into a broom cupboard and teach you a lesson!"

The twins were now almost in tears, and so was I, but for a different reason.

"Get bent!" I shouted angrily, my eyes stinging. I hurtled toward him at my fastest speed. His eyes bugged out and he quickly turned and ran. I pulled up and landed gracefully, Fred and George following me in a matter of a few seconds.

"Oy, Kates!" Fred called, "Wait up!"

"Why?" I spat, now marching off the pitch to toss my Cleansweep into the shed.

"What've you got your knickers in a twist over?" he shouted, running to catch up to me.

"What do you _think_?" I said, pausing to turn around and glare at him.

"Oh, come on, it's only Flint," George said helpfully. "He's always like that to everyone."

"That's_ not_ what I care about," I said testily, still eyeing Fred.

"Then what?" he said, holding out his hands. "What'd I do?"

"You couldn't defend me, could you?" I said angrily. "You couldn't mutter one 'Fuck off, Flint'? Would it've killed you?"

"Oh come off it, Katie, you know if I thought you were in any real danger I would've knocked the tosser into the next continent. You handled it spectacularly yourself!"

"Stand up for me, Fred!" I cried, tears now streaming down my face. "I _hate_ being spoken to like that! And I hate _you_ for not saying anything!"

And I whirled around and marched back into the castle.

XxX

I avoided Fred the rest of afternoon and into the evening. I ignored the repeated proddings with his quill in Charms as well as the paper balls he hurled at me during the study period. Angelina and Alicia, to whom I had related the full, kept guard and refused to let him approach me during dinner. Alicia additionally refused to speak to George after discovering that he too had been present.

By the end of the day, Fred and George were brooding in a corner of the Common Room whilst the girls and I cast disdaining looks in their direction. Lee moved awkwardly between the two groups.

At 7:50, Oliver approached and led me away into a corner.

"Bell," he hissed. "Turn on the charm tonight, okay? We're going to need that playbook by the end of the week if we're going to have adequate time to counterattack."

I rolled my eyes at him, not at all in the mood to deal with his antics. "Oliver, it's _Cedric_. How devious and creative can his mind be?"

"Those are the ones you've got to watch out for, Katie," he said fervently. "You never know what they're going to throw your way. By the way, wasn't that clever the way I threw Fred off the scent this morning?"

He grinned ear to ear; I stared at him for a few seconds, shook my head, and grabbed my bag.

"I'll see ya later, Ol," I said lazily, glad for any chance I could get to exit the Common Room.

XxX

"Hi, Katie," Cedric said cheerfully as I entered McGonagall's office. He stood up to pull a chair out for me, which I immediately collapsed into.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm utterly fantastic, Cedric," I said without feeling, now proceeding to hit my head on the table repeatedly.

He smirked at me. "We haven't started practicing yet," he said gently.

"Oh, Godric, the last thing I need now is to fail at the Summoning Spell again," I moaned.

"Come on, what's wrong?" he asked, now serious. "You can tell me, it's okay."

I looked up at him dubiously.

"And it's not a Prefect thing, cross my heart," he added, smiling.

I laughed a little, but declined telling him. He was still a relatively new acquaintance and the thought of telling Cedric about my guy problems was strange, to say the least.

"It's nothing," I said dismissively, "Just a pretty rotten day in general."

"Well, I'll try not to add to it then," he smiled. "Here, how about this? You just relax here for a second, and I'll run down to the kitchens and get some food. That won't be so bad, right?"

"You know where the kitchens are?" I asked, impressed.

Cedric grinned. "Even prefects get hungry in the middle of the night, Bell."

I smiled and he exited the room. Okay, maybe sometimes I did appreciate the good guy.

XxX

An hour later, Cedric and I were laughing, eating pumpkin pasties, drinking hot chocolate, and I was still failing horribly at the Summoning Spell.

"Shit!" I shouted loudly, taking another sip of hot chocolate while my textbook again wavered and fell to the floor. "You know, maybe if it was something I actually _wanted_ to summon…"

"Hmm, that could help," Cedric mused. "Like what?"

"Like Warrington," I quipped, and the two of us burst into laughter again.

"I think he might crush you if you ever danced together," Cedric retorted. "You'd be swallowed up in his stomach fat, never to be seen again."

I cackled uncontrollably. "That is the meanest thing I have _ever_ heard you say about _anyone_!" I snickered. "Touché!"

"I know, and I feel terrible about that," he laughed, "But I can't quite see Warrington being your type."

"Oh, I love all Slytherins," I said sarcastically. "What about you, Ceddy Boy? You fancy a Millicent Bulstrode or a Pansy Parkinson yourself?"

He laughed. "No, no…not exactly."

"Hmm, and what's your type, Mr. Big Shot Quidditch All-Star Heart Throb?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but I stopped him.

"Come on, Cedric, you've got to be aware that ninety percent of the female population is wild for you. So who do you fancy? Who's the lucky girl going to be?"

He almost seemed to blush as he hid behind his cup of hot chocolate. "Oh, I don't know," he said, after taking another drink. "She's got to be fun…smart…pretty, preferably. Someone who knows what she wants to do. Goal-oriented. Er…oh, and honest. Honesty is big one."

I frowned inwardly, reflecting on the real reason Cedric was sitting across from me.

"Anything else?" I asked, attempting to steer the conversation away from something that might make me feel even more guilty.

"I don't know. I'd like it if she didn't buy into all that…that stuff you were saying earlier. About me being some sort of hotshot, all-star type. I hate that."

I laughed a little. "Cedric, you really are a wonder," I said. "Well, here's to hoping you find her."

We clinked glasses, and drank again.

"Cedric?" I said, furrowing my brow and suddenly thinking about something.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over at me.

"What would you do if someone…say Marcus Flint, was verbally abusing a girl…any girl…in front of you?"

He frowned. "Am I in school, or out of school?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, either one."

He mused, and then said, "If I was in school, I'd send him to detention. If I was out of school, I'd kick his arse."

I sighed. "That's what I thought," I muttered.

"Katie, is something wrong?" he said seriously, looking over at me with those intensely dark eyes. "Are you witnessing something relating to Marcus Flint?"

"No," I said unconvincingly.

"Because if you are, you can report it to me, you know. And I can make sure it's taken care of."

"I haven't seen anything," I lied. "It was just a hypothetical question. To gauge someone's behavior."

He didn't look convinced, but he let it drop. "Well, it's been an hour," he said. "Do you want me to walk you back to Gryffindor Tower?"

I shook my head. "Nah, it's alright. But if I get lost, I'll come looking for you."

I smiled saucily, and he just shook his head, laughing.

"I'm enjoying tutoring you, Katie," he said rather candidly as he shouldered his bag. "You're something else."

I nodded sadly. "That's why I'm in detention so often."

He grinned and held the door open for me. "Until next time, Miss Bell," he smiled.

I laughed. "Good night, Cedric."

XxX


	5. Second Thoughts?

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for the quality of this chapter…my laptop deleted the document I was working on, & so I had to rewrite a lot of it. Consequently, this is much less clever than the stuff I had originally had. Oh well, it's an update, right? Please read & review, as always. Cheers!**

The next morning found Alicia and me sitting at the breakfast table with Lee. The twins had been avoiding us since last night, and Angelina had already dressed and left by the time we had woken up. Alicia was puffy-eyed and yawning, having spent the good part of her night in the library finishing her extra credit Charms essay. I, on the other hand, had gone to bed straight after my tutoring session in order to avoid Fred and was quite alert. Alert enough, in fact, to observe that Cedric Diggory had moved from his usual location at the Hufflepuff table and was talking animatedly to Ravenclaw Cho Chang.

"Why is Cedric at the Ravenclaw table?" I asked in a would-be-casual voice. "He's talking to Cho Chang."

"I don't know," Alicia yawned, uninterested. She was spooning through her oatmeal and allowing it to fall back into the bowl. "Maybe he likes her?"

"Wouldn't _you_ be the one to know if he did?" I asked accusatorily. "I mean, _you're_ the one that likes him after all."

Lee and Alicia were both looking at me curiously now. Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Katie," she said seriously. "I stare at the bloke from Gryffindor table at mealtimes. I ogle him during Quidditch. I stalk him in the hallways. What makes you think I talk to him? I don't know who he fancies. You're more likely to know than I am, you talk to him."

"He _did_ say he likes smart, nice girls…" I mused without realizing what I was sounding like. Cho suddenly laughed at something Cedric had said. He grinned broadly. "I wonder what he just told her…"

"Just for the record, you're off Cedric right?" Lee interrupted. "Because I thought you and Fred were…"

"Oh God," I exclaimed. "Oh God, I don't like him, are you crazy? I was just curious…you're weird, Lee…"

I laughed in an unnatural, high-pitched way and they both stared at me. Luckily, Angelina appeared to spare me from anything else incriminating that might have proceeded out of my mouth.

Angelina cleared her throat loudly behind me to signal her arrival. I jumped and turned my head.

"_What_?" I asked, annoyed.

She was standing with her arms folded across her chest, looking like she felt herself very important at the moment.

"Someone has something he wants to say to you," she said sternly, and moved out of the way to reveal Fred standing behind her.

"Er…hi, Katie," he said awkwardly.

My face fell. "Oh, it's you," I said coldly. "Hello."

I began to turn around to face my breakfast again, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Katie, wait," he said seriously.

I regarded him as he fidgeted around and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I'm so, so sorry."

All my anger faded away in an instant and I grinned, standing up to give him a hug.

"Thanks," was all I said, and I could feel him punching the air behind me.

"And _you_," Angelina continued angrily, now dragging George across the floor by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he exclaimed. "Bugger off, Ange, I'll say it!"

She deposited him in front of me as Fred and I ended our embrace.

"Sorry, Katie," he muttered, looking down at the floor.

I laughed. "Don't worry about it, George."

"And sorry to you, too, Alicia," he added, observing the blonde who was staring up at him angrily. "Although I don't see why you're upset. You weren't even there…"

"Hmmph!" she puffed, whirling back around.

George awkwardly sidled in next to her and handed her an orange. "Good morning?" he said tentatively.

Fred laughed as both of us sat back down and slid up to the table. "Those two want each other so bad," he observed cheerfully. "It's only a matter of time."

"Mmm," I hummed, attempting to agree but feeling a little distracted by Fred's hand which was now resting on my knee.

XxX

As a result of some shrewd bargaining by Oliver, the Gryffindor team had managed to switch practice times with Ravenclaw for the rest of the week and I could now attend practice. As I had heard, the deal involved quite a bit of food and a pact of not jinxing the Ravenclaws' brooms before the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match. Oliver additionally revealed after practice that Angelina would be accompanying Roger Davies to Hogsmeade that weekend.

Needless to say, if Quidditch doesn't work out for him, Oliver will be quite successful in running a prostitution ring.

After practice, Angelina, Alicia, and I were headed back to the locker rooms when Alicia suddenly wailed, "Does Oliver think I'm the ugly one of the group?? First Cedric and Katie, and now Roger and Angelina!"

"Do you _want_ to be pimped out?" Angie scowled. "I could kill him! If it was more than one date, I would!"

"And I was the one who implied that Cedric was interested in me in the first place," I pointed out. "There's no way he would have picked _me_ seduce him without help."

"Well I wish he would have picked _me,_" she pouted.

"Do you want me to tell him he's more interested in you now??" I asked excitedly. "Because I totally will, 'Leesh, you'd be a lifesaver!"

"No!" she said, angered. "I'm not like you, I have principles!"

"But you just said you wish he would have picked you!"

"I just would have liked to have been _asked_ is all."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Oi, Wood!" she shouted. "D'you think Alicia's hot?"

Wood looked up from where he was packing up equipment. "Are you off your nut, Johnson?" he barked. "We do not talk about teammates in that manner!"

George rolled his eyes and laughed. "He thinks Alicia's the hottest one out of you three! He told us in the showers once."

Wood turned an interesting shade of purple and began to chase George, who yelped and ran toward the locker rooms.

"Oi, Kates! Watch this!" Fred shouted out of nowhere.

I turned around just in time to see Fred whack a Bludger at Oliver. It hit him in the stomach and knocked him over.

"WEASLEY!" Wood shouted between gasps for air. He then let out a string of obscenities which Fred gallantly ignored.

He ran up behind me and threw his arms over my shoulders, begging for a compliment.

"Very nice aim, dear," I said dryly, patting his head.

"I know, I'm a miracle really," he said stuffily in a very Percy-like manner.

"Where's your other half?" I asked, looking around.

"He was able to escape to the showers."

"You're a very kind brother," I remarked.

Angelina and Alicia exchanged glances and left to go into the locker room, leaving the pair of us alone. Fred released me and turned to face me.

He was grinning ear to ear, and I felt myself turn a slight shade of pink. I looked over to where Oliver was still struggling to regain his normal breathing pattern.

"Fred, Wood…" I said, pointing him out.

"So?" he asked. He reached out and tilted my chin up to his mouth. I was about to kiss him, when he stopped, placing a finger before his lips.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said mischievously. "Not until Saturday, you know that."

"Fred Weasley!" I shouted, embarrassed. I whacked him with my broomstick and he ran off, laughing.

"Astronomy tonight!" he shouted as he disappeared into the men's locker room. "I'll meet you outside McGonagall's and we'll walk up together!"

I rolled my eyes, but laughed, feeling quite contented with myself.

XxX

Despite my previous habits, I showered after practice that evening. The girls gave me shrewd looks, but I ignored them.

"Don't want to be smelly for Cedric, do we?" Ange teased as I stalked off to the showers.

"Bugger off, Angelina!" I shouted. "That's _not_ why!"

Except it was why. For some reason, I did not like the thought of being around cool, composed Cedric while I was still dripping in sweat and probably smelling like an old trainer. I also did not like the fact that I had seen him with Cho that morning. I didn't _fancy_ him, surely, but I did mean to look out for his best interest—and Cho did not deserve Cedric. He needed someone who could make him…edgier. Someone like…oh, Angelina, for instance. Yes, Angelina and Cedric would make a decent pair. And Cedric would surely not listen to my advice while I did not look my best, right? Right.

XxX

Having showered and changed into a fresh uniform, I wandered back up to McGonagall's office and entered the room. This was the first time I had beaten Cedric there. I fidgeted because of this, and debated leaving and coming back in ten minutes. I did not want to appear overeager.

This turned out not to be an option, however, and Cedric entered the room before I could gather my stuff.

"Hi, Katie," he smiled. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was talking to Cho Chang about something. Wow, you're in your uniform. That's a first."

I blushed, self-conscious. "Uh, yeah…" I said uncomfortably. "Yeah, I have Astronomy after this, so…you know."

He nodded. "Right."

"Do you like Cho Chang?" I asked bluntly, watching him unload what he had brought for that evening.

He looked at me, caught off-guard and laughed. "What?" he asked.

"You know…" I continued, suddenly feeling very childish. "Do you like her? Like as in "I was late to come tutor you because I was asking Cho Chang to Hogsmeade this weekend'?"

He grinned. "No," he said slowly. "Anyway, I couldn't. I have detention duty this weekend."

"Detention duty?"

"Yeah, you know. I monitor the students I gave detention to this week."

"You give detention?" I laughed. "See, you are a _total_ Prefect."

"Only a few," he said defensively. "There were a lot of Slytherins teasing a first-year Ravenclaw about her glasses. I was there, I had to do something."

"Well aren't you just a hero?" I smirked. "Anyway, that's too bad. You could have been out with Cho…"

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah, maybe…" he trailed off.

I frowned, trying to play my cards right. Why this bothered me, I didn't know and I wasn't exploring my feelings further to find a cause.

"Well," I said lazily. "For what it's worth, I don't think you two would be a very good couple anyway."

"You don't?" he asked curiously.

"Nah," I said. "I see you with someone maybe a little bit less…you know…into the rules. Maybe like an awesome Gryffindor quidditch player that likes to laugh and mess around, and doesn't take herself too seriously."

"Really?" he asked, looking suddenly interested. "You really think so, Katie?"

I stared at him, confused by this sudden show of interest. "Yeah, definitely," I said. "Only you couldn't go with Angelina this weekend anyway, Wood's set her up with Davies to get their practice times for this week so I could join the team. It's totally messed up, but it's Wood you know?"

I began to laugh, but Cedric's face suddenly fell, and he looked flustered as he attempted to open his textbook to the right page.

"Oh, yeah, Angelina sure…" he said awkwardly. "Yeah, she's cool. Well, Wood will certainly do what it takes to put together a strong team, won't he? Maybe I should start setting Jessie Harmon up with opposing Quidditch captains…"

He smiled, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Like you'd do that," I scoffed. I couldn't picture Cedric stooping to set up his Chaser for tactical advantage.

"No, of course not," he grinned. "You know that. I wouldn't do that kind of stuff to get ahead in Quidditch, would you?"

"Godric, no!" I laughed in my falsetto style that was becoming far too frequent. "No, you know me!"

He regarded me curiously, smirking slightly. "Yeah…" he said. "Well hey, why don't we get down to work?"

"Alright," I agreed, relieved to be done with the conversation.

XxX

"That's it!" Cedric cried, leaping up to join me. "Now just hold steady, Katie!"

I frowned slightly, staring at the old scuffed Snitch he had brought to practice with as it hovered in the air. "_Accio_!" I repeated.

The Snitch sailed toward me and I caught it triumphantly in my right hand.

"I did it!" I cried happily, raising my hand for a high five.

"That was great!" Cedric grinned, slapping my hand. "I _told_ you you could do it!"

"I blame you for holding me back for so long," I said matter-of-factly. "You should have brought something I liked earlier."

He laughed. "Yes, I'm definitely to blame for that," he replied without believing it. "Well, now that you've got the basic principles down, you can try summoning heavier things."

He pulled a Quaffle out of his bag and set it across the room.

"Okay," he said, walking back toward me. "The key with heavier stuff is that you've got to keep concentrated and keep your wand arm steady. Let's see."

I felt silly, but held my wand stance for him to see. "_Accio_!" I said, messing around. Unfortunately, the Quaffle raised and started to fly toward me before smacking Cedric in the back of the head. He fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" he moaned, rubbing the spot of contact. "Nice aim, Katie."

"I'm _so_ sorry," I apologized, rushing over. "I really wasn't expecting it to do anything!"

"I've been teaching you too well," he said gruffly as I reached out my hand and helped to pull him up.

"Wow, you're kind of a wimp," I teased playfully. "I really wasn't expecting Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team to fall to the floor so easily."

"Yeah, and I wasn't expecting to be hit on the back of the head with a Quaffle with such full force," he said darkly.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Cedric. I am. I wasn't trying to take you out, I promise."

Cedric laughed finally. "It's okay, Katie," he said. "Alright, now as I was saying…"

He continued to mutter about wand placement and position as he came up behind me and held my arm in the proper place, speaking in my ear and moving his hand along my arm until at last he reached my hand.

"Now," he said. "You'll want to hold it like…that…"

A shiver went up and down my spine, and I turned to look at him. He was looking at me perhaps too intensely.

"Sorry," he said immediately, backing away. "You've got it, you're fine."

I stared at him curiously, when a sharp rap came at the door in an obnoxious pattern. It was most obviously Fred.

"It's Fred," I said, moving over the chair to pack my stuff into my bag. "He's coming to meet me for Astronomy."

"Oh," Cedric replied, looking a little surprised. "Are you two…?"

"No!" I lied quickly. _Godric, what was I doing_? "No, um…we're just friends."

"Oh," he said, brightening a little. "I was going to be surprised."

I looked up from what I was doing. "Why?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know," he said dismissively. "It's just that the Weasley twins don't seem to take anything seriously, and you're, well…you know…_you_. I just assume you'd be with someone who gave maybe a little more thought to things."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not that he's not great," Cedric continued, feeling a little embarrassed. "They're entertaining lads, I can see why you're friends with Fred…I'd just expect something differently romantically, you know…"

"Yeah," I said slowly. "Yeah, I guess."

I threw my backpack over my shoulder. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Katie," he apologized. "I didn't mean to slight you or your friends…"

"Oh, I know," I interrupted. "Yeah, I know…"

"Katie, is he _raping you _in there?" Fred shouted from outside the door. "Because I'll come in and—"

"Fred!" I shouted, throwing the door open. "I'm _right here_."

"Oh, good, that's all in order then," he said brightly. "Are you ready, Kates? Scholastic endeavors await us!"

"Scholastic endeavors, my arse," I said, rolling my eyes. "See you later, Cedric."

"Yes, good evening to you, Mr. Diggory!" Fred called, looping his arm through mine and leading me down the corridor.

Cedric raised his hand in parting, his mouth lopsided.

XxX

An hour later, as Fred snored on my shoulder, I looked out the tower window at the stars and wondered how much insight Cedric had into my life. And if he could have possibly been right about who I should _really_ be with. I was happy with Fred, wasn't I? Surely I was. I couldn't have been happier a week ago when I'd discovered he fancied me.

So then why did I suddenly feel that something was missing now?

Stupid Cedric for putting ridiculous thoughts into my head, and for forcing me to add yet another lie to the web of deception I was creating for myself.


	6. Unexpected Development

I had forgotten that Thursday mornings meant I crossed Oliver on the stairs while he was headed up from Potions and I was headed down toward it. Consequently, this caught me off guard and left me an open target for him to prey on.

"Damn it, Oliver, _what_?!" I asked testily as he grabbed my arm which was sore from practice yesterday and dragged me to a corner of the stairwell.

"_Well_?" he pressed, "How's it coming? You've only got tonight and tomorrow to get that playbook from Cedric before his time tutoring you is up."

"Ol, I have a _month and half_ to get it from him because, unless you don't recall, that's when the match actually_ is_. I have a lot of time left! I'm just laying the foundation."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Laying the foundation?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," I said annoyed. "Because the art of seduction requires subtlety, something you wouldn't know much about."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he said haughtily. "I teach you subtlety, Bell. You'd never score goals if you blazed straight down the pitch by yourself like you did when you first joined the team. _Me_, not know subtlety. Ha!"

"You're right, Oliver, you're a real genius," I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm. "Now can I go to class?"

"And people say Quidditch isn't applicable!" Wood vindictively continued.

I rolled my eyes and began to head back down the stairs when he grabbed me by the shoulder. "Oh, Katie," he said, suddenly sounding embarrassed. "Alicia didn't mention anything about…about what George said yesterday, right? About me thinking she was hot and spying on her in the shower."

"_No_," I said, disgusted. "But now that she's going to know you spy on her in the shower, she might have something to say about it. God, Ol, George just said you said she was hot while _you_ were in the shower, not while she was and you were perving on her. Get on your game!"

"I didn't mean that!" he shouted loudly.

"Yeah, well, now that I've been thoroughly disgusted enough for today, I think I'm going to get to class."

And without waiting for an answer, I left him on the stairwell and continued to traipse down to the dungeons.

"Are you and Wood having an affair that I should know about?" Fred teased as I made it to my seat right before the bell rang.

"No, he just wanted to make sure Alicia didn't think he was a creep for staring at her while she showered," I drawled.

"What??" Alicia and George simultaneously exclaimed.

"Important as your personal lives doubtlessly are, I would prefer to begin class now," Snape said disdainfully as he strode up the aisle to the front of the class.

"It's been five years, and I still expect that man to turn into a bat every time he does that," Fred casually remarked, reaching under the small table and taking hold of my hand.

I grinned.

XxX

I was walking by myself to Charms after lunch as my friends chose to abandon me, spilling a bowl of bouillabaisse over my head, when I ran into Cedric.

"Hi Cedric," I said pleasantly as he approached me, smiling. This was the first time we had really talked outside of class.

"Hey, Katie," he answered. "How's it going? Managed to get the bouillabaisse all out of your hair, I see."

"Er, yeah," I said, embarrassed. "You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah," he admitted sheepishly, trying to fight back a smile. "Your friends seem like they love you."

"Oh, definitely," I answered playfully. "You should see what they throw over my head on my birthday."

At that moment, I saw Oliver walking down the hall. He noticed Cedric and I, grinned at me in what he clearly thought was a subtle manner, and stared expectantly.

Unable to think of anything smarter to do, I quickly pushed Cedric up against the window, pressed my hips slightly into his, and began running my fingers through his short dark hair.

"Well, I've got to get to class now," I said, in the smoothest and sexiest voice I could manage. "But I'll see you later…tutor."

I winked and released him, running my hand down his tie as I walked away.

His jaw dropped, and I could see him flush pink as he immediately reached up to fix his hair, a slight incredulous smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.

"Nice, Bell," Wood said approvingly, catching up to me. "You really convinced me you fancy him. And I think it's working, you should have seen his face!"

"Right," I said uncomfortably, exiting into the Charms classroom. _ I really should not have had fun doing that._

XxX

Oliver insisted that all of us work on our passing today, which was nice because it gave the girls and I time to talk. The twins were beating Bludgers toward one another at the opposite end of the pitch, and Wood and Harry were practicing flying techniques. My arm was still killing me from yesterday and my passes weren't up to par, so I made sure to time them whenever Wood was doing somersaults.

"I'm kind of grossed out that Wood perves on Alicia," Angelina commented offhand. "I mean, we always figured that boy was asexual."

"Or got off on exceptionally executed Quidditch plays," I quipped, passing the Quaffle to Alicia.

"_You_'_re_ grossed out?" Alicia said annoyed. "It's not you who he stares at in the shower!"

"If it makes you feel better, George probably does as well," I joked.

"Look at the state of things, girls," Angelina observed as she caught the Quaffle from Alicia and again passed it to me. "Look what's happened—Katie fancies Fred, who fancies her back, but is _pretending_ to fancy Cedric because she lied to Oliver, who is making me go out with Roger Davies and who also apparently fancies Alicia, along with George. What in the bloody hell happened here?"

"It's Katie's fault," Alicia said darkly, passing the Quaffle immediately back toward me.

"What?" I shouted. "How is this all my fault??"

"It's true," Ange said, doing a reverse pass to Alicia. "If you hadn't have lied to everyone about fancying Cedric, Fred would have never have gotten jealous, Oliver would have never seen you with Cedric, and you wouldn't have had to lie to him. Consequently, Oliver would not be expecting you to seduce said Hufflepuff, you wouldn't have been in tutoring sessions with him, which means Oliver would have never had to have switched practice times with the Ravenclaws, which means I would never have had to go out with Davies! Additionally, if those two things hadn't have happened, Alicia wouldn't have questioned her attractiveness and led Oliver to make his somewhat gruesome confession."

I gaped, open-mouthed, at her explanation. "That's not fair!" I shouted, unsure of how to explain things so that everything was not pinned on me. "It's not my fault _George_ fancies Alicia!"

They exchanged glances.

"Oh, alright," Alicia said tiredly. "We'll let you off the hook for that one."

"How are things coming with Cedric?" Ange asked, changing the subject. "Have you figured out a way to get Oliver off your back yet?"

"No," I sighed. "And I think I've actually made things worse. Last night, Cedric asked if Fred and I fancied each other, and I said no."

"What?" she asked confused. "Why?"

"I don't know," I groaned, passing the Quaffle to her. "It just…sort of came out. I don't know why, but I didn't want him to know that Fred and I might have a thing going."

"You and Fred _do_ have a thing going," Alicia reminded me. "You aren't starting to fancy _Cedric too_, now are you?"

"No!" I shouted, too quickly. "At least…I don't think so…"

"Oh Godric, Katie," Angelina cut in. "I know he's hot, but you can't let that happen! You have to tell him the truth about you and Fred! You're already in a big enough mess as it is!"

"I know!" I groaned. "You think I don't know that?? Anyway, I doubt that I fancy him. He's just nice to me, that's all. And sometimes it's nice to be around someone whose knowledge of high culture doesn't come from Marvin the Mad Muggle comic books…"

I sighed, casting a glance at Fred who was currently having a sword fight with George and their Beater's bats.

"Touche!" he shouted triumphantly as he pinned George in the gut. George groaned and slowly rolled off of his broom.

"Damn you, Fred!" Alicia shrieked, pulling out her wand. "_Immobulus_!" George stopped, suspended in mid air. Alicia sped over and pulled George onto her broom.

"Practice is _over_!" she screamed. "All of you,_ down now_!"

"And that is why I'm worried about losing the captaincy to her next year," Angelina explained as she pulled the Quaffle under her arm and flew back down to the ground.

Even Oliver followed blindly.

XxX

I sighed as I pushed open the door to McGonagall's office, not wanting to admit to Cedric that I had lied to him about Fred and me. What I saw took me off guard, however.

"Hey, Cedric," I said slowly. "You're here earlier than usual."

The entire lesson was already out and set up, something that didn't usually happen until after I had gotten there.

"Er, yeah," he said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well, I wanted us to have time to get through everything today, you know…we only have a couple of days left."

"I thought I was doing well," I questioned, slowly sliding my bag onto the back of my chair. "You think we're going to need the extra three minutes?"

"You are doing well," he said quickly. "I just…I don't know…"

"Cedric, what is it?" I smiled, as he hurried over to pull out my chair for me.

"Well, okay," he said embarrassed. "I was just hoping that if we finished early today, we might have extra time to talk. There was something I was sort of hoping to ask you."

"Oh," I said, smiling. "Well, okay."

We were into the lesson a half an hour later, and I was able to summon just about everything Cedric had brought when a quick move to summon something Cedric had banished to go flying across the room tweaked something in my sore arm.

"Owww," I moaned, sinking back down in my chair. "That wasn't such a good idea…"

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Is something the matter with your arm?"

"It's just sore," I said dismissively. "Too much Quidditch practice and this morning Oliver nearly ripped it out of its socket…"

Cedric frowned, coming over toward me. "I always tell Wood he needs to take it easier on his team in our Captains' meetings," he said. "But I think he always assumes I'm trying to gain the advantage for my team."

"That sounds like Oliver all right," I grimaced as Cedric pressed a few spots in my upper arm.

"Well, it seems like you pulled a muscle," he finally said. "Do you want me to take you up to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"No," I groaned. "I hate the Hospital Wing. Every time I go up there, she complains about girls playing dangerous sports. I hate to see her vindicated."

He smiled, laughing a little. "Well alright then, Miss Independent," he said. "But the best thing you can do for yourself otherwise is to take a long hot bath and let it relax the muscles. Promise me you'll do that?"

"Um, okay," I shrugged. "The girls and I only have showers, but I guess I could do that instead."

"Oh that's right," Cedric said, "The dormitories don't have baths. Well hey, what if I give you the password to the Prefects' bathroom and you can go there?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You'd do that?" I asked curiously.

"Why not?"

"Because it's so…not in accordance with the rules," I laughed. "It just doesn't seem like something a bloke that hands out detentions to his fellow students would do."

He blushed a little. "Well, then let's just keep it a secret, shall we? I wouldn't want my image ruined…"

I grinned. "You're getting better with the jokes," I said, commending him. "So what's the password, oh devious one?"

"It's _lycanthropy_, actually."

"Lycanthropy?" I asked.

"Yeah, Professor Snape chose it," he shrugged. "None of us are completely sure why, though."

"Well, Snape's a weird little bugger," I said dismissively. "I don't think anyone fully understands him."

Cedric laughed. "He's definitely different," he admitted. "Hey, how was Astronomy last night?"

"Oh," I said. "It was good. Yeah, I think I'd say it's my favorite subject. I love the stars."

"Really?" he asked. "I think Astronomy's my worst subject. I can never seem to remember all those constellations and planets, and just when I think I've got them down, they move."

I laughed. "Well, the world does rotate," I said. "And by worst subject, I suppose you mean you got an 'E' instead of an 'O' in that OWL, am I right?"

He looked into a far corner of the room. "No…" he said slowly.

"That's what you mean," I finished for him. "But it's fine, I'm used to feeling like an idiot around you."

Cedric frowned. "I don't really make you feel that way, do I?" he asked.

"Only when you talk about your grades," I admitted. "But as you pointed out at the beginning of this week, you _are_ older than me."

He laughed. "Not too much, I hope."

I looked at him curiously. "What…?"

"Listen, Katie," he said, suddenly looking at me intensely. "The thing I wanted to ask you…I know I said I had to monitor detention Saturday, but I was wondering if afterward…"

He seemed to be struggling with how best to say whatever it was he wanted to say. "I was wondering if afterward…you might want to spend some more time with me."

He said that last part very fast. "I mean, I know it wouldn't be as fun as Hogsmeade, obviously," he continued. "But I was thinking since I have a key to the broomshed, we could play a little night Quidditch, and then go get some foods from the kitchens or something like that…"

My heart sank. "Oh, Cedric," I said sadly. "Cedric, I've already promised Fred I'd go to Hogsmeade with him on Saturday."

"Oh," he said, his face falling. "Oh, okay."

"I'm so sorry," I said, trying to meet his gaze. "I really am. I should have been more honest with you yesterday. Fred and I are sort of…at the beginning of something. I'm not sure what, exactly yet, but…he likes me and I like him. I would have told you, but you were going off and how you thought he wasn't the type of bloke I would fancy, and I got embarrassed, and I just…I really am sorry."

"Yeah," he said slowly, looking down at the floor. "Yeah, don't worry about it, Katie. It's fine. Well hey, I'm…um…I'm gonna go now, so you're free to leave whenever…"

"Okay," I said tentatively, watching as he gathered his things refusing to look at me. "I'll, er, see you tomorrow then, I guess?"

"Oh, actually don't worry about it," he said. "I'll tell McGonagall you're ready to pass it off. You've been doing great, and you really almost have perfected it. So you can just practice with your free time if you like, and you'll have it down flawlessly after a few tries."

"Alright….thanks, Cedric."

"No problem. Have a good night, Katie."

And, a little bit sadly, I exited the room for the first time that week without Cedric holding the door open for me.

XxX


	7. A Revelation & A Follow Up

**A/N: Another quick update! Enjoy, & PLEASE review!**

Later that night, I was frowning as I soaked myself deep in the Prefects' tub. It was a singularly brilliant tub, the size almost of a swimming pool, with several golden faucets that poured forth the most exciting array of bubbles imaginable. Normally I hate baths; I get bored in them and I hate the feeling of the air thick with steam, but tonight I decided I needed a place to think as well as a place to soak my sore muscles.

I hated that I had disappointed Cedric. It tore at me in a way I didn't think was possible. I had always assumed that I cared nothing for the feelings of others and could execute a well timed prank with the twins, or enforce my will on others without it coming back and making me feel guilty. Indeed, I had never felt guilty turning down other blokes. But there was something about the way Cedric had looked at me that kept eating at my conscience; something that made me care that I had hurt him, and I couldn't figure out what it was.

I tried to reason that it was simply that I had been pretending to seduce him in order to convince Oliver that I was actually following through with his hare-brained scheme, and while that did make me feel slightly guilty, there was very little I felt I had purposely done that would have led to him asking me out tonight. The incident in the hallway earlier, sure; the fake flirting at the beginning of our acquaintanceship that was executed in front of Fred I could also admit to. But I knew that everything else _must_ have been a product of how I naturally acted around him, and that it really had been Katie Bell--not Katie Bell the Pawn of Oliver Wood--whom Cedric had come to admire. I felt terrible.

Did I really fancy him? I had been so convinced for the past five years that I had been at Hogwarts that I detested him, had sworn that I would fancy Marcus Flint before I looked twice at Cedric Diggory. But that had been before I had really gotten to know him, and now I wasn't sure what I felt. In the short time I'd gotten to know him, I'd grown a conscience and done a little bit of maturing. In comparison with Cedric, Fred's antics seemed childish at best. I obviously still fancied Fred, but he was really much less of a _man_. Did I want someone that mature? Initially, I recoiled at the thought, but after some thinking, maybe Cedric _was_ what I wanted.

So I fancied him. I fancied Cedric Diggory. It was hard for me to believe, but instinctively, I knew it was true. I knew I could never do anything about it, however; it would complicate too many things with the current situation I was in with Oliver and with Fred. To protect him, and also to protect myself, I couldn't give way to my feelings and I couldn't do anything to further lead him on. It terribly depressed me, but I knew it was best. Even if I hadn't lied to Oliver and wasn't pursuing a relationship with Fred, there would be the Quidditch politics to consider that in all fairness wouldn't bother anyone but Wood, but would still be nearly impossible to overcome. I had to fight my feelings.

I sighed, hating the feelings I was experiencing, and pulled myself out of the bathtub. I threw on clothes, and hurried back to the Gryffindor Common Room before anyone could see where I had come from.

XxX

"Why are you all wet?" Fred asked curiously as I joined my friends by the fire.

"Oh," I flushed, realizing that I had forgotten to come up with an excuse. "I, er, took a bath."

"Where?" he asked.

"Um, you know—the Prefects' private bathroom," I said as nonchalantly as possible while tying my dark wet hair up into a knot.

"What were you doing in _there_?" Fred asked, very suspicious now. George, Lee, and the girls were now listening.

"Um…Adrianna Abbot gave me the password," I lied quickly. "Because she heard I hurt my shoulder and said that soaking it in the tub could help."

"Adrianna Abbot hates you," Fred stated, raising an eyebrow. "You put her skirt on fire in our third year in Herbology because she complained about having you as a partner."

"We've reconciled," I said quickly, and sat down next to Fred, cuddling up to him to end the discussion.

"That doesn't sound like something Adrianna Abbot would do," Alicia said stupidly. "That sounds more like something Ced—"

But her voice became muffled as Angelina threw her hand over her mouth and yelled, "What should I wear on my date with Roger Saturday?!"

"Why do you care what you look like?" Lee said darkly, glaring into the fireplace. "Or do you fancy him back now?"

"She doesn't," Alicia teased. "Ange just wants to get some."

"That's not true!" Angelina scowled. "I was just trying to stop you from—"

But she too stopped as I glared at her significantly.

"Good news," I said to Fred to cover up the awkward moment. "Cedric says I'm doing the Summoning Spell well enough to not have to come back tomorrow."

He grinned. "That's excellent news," he said, putting his arm around me. "I was worried for a moment that you were going to begin to fancy him, what with all the time you were spending with him."

"Ha!" I said, laughing awkwardly. "That's a good one…"

I frowned as I curled farther into Fred, burying myself in his comforting scent of firecrackers and mince pies.

XxX

"Miss Bell," Professor McGonagall said pleasingly at the beginning of class the next day. "Mr. Diggory said you were doing very well with the Summoning Spell, and that he was very impressed."

"He did?" I asked, putting down my quill and looking up at her.

"Yes, and I must say I'm pleased," she continued. "I rather expected to hear that you weren't taking it too seriously, but Mr. Diggory assured me that you were always on time and gave it your best effort."

"Did he say anything else, Professor?" I asked, still wanting to hear more about Cedric.

"Just that you were ready to have it passed off today," she said, now looking at me a little suspiciously. "No smart remark, Miss Bell? Addressing me as Professor? Are you feeling quite alright?"

She put a hand to my forehead. I sighed.

"I'm fine."

"Dude, Katie," Angelina hissed from across the aisle as McGonagall shrugged and walked away. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," I lied, turning back to my work. "I'm fine."

XxX

At lunch, I resolved to talk to Cedric and try to get him back on friendly terms. I was still planning on not pursuing him, but I at least had to let him know that I wasn't repulsed by him. Right?

I finished my food quickly, and hurried out of the Great Hall saying something about needing to use the restroom and pursued Cedric as he exited with his friends.

"Cedric!" I called, running up to him. He turned around, looking a little taken off guard to see me.

"Oh, hi Katie," he said, seeming to avoid my glance. "What is it?"

"Cedric, I need to talk to you." He looked a little unconvinced. "_Please_?" I added, as sincerely as possible.

"Alright then," he said nodding. "Guys, don't wait up for me, okay?"

"Come on," I said, leading the way as Cedric's friends departed. "Through here."

I parted a tapestry and turned a corner, entering into a secret passageway that Cedric looked surprised to see.

"How'd you know this was here?" he asked curiously.

"I'm friends with the twins," I said dismissively. "Cedric, look, about last night…"

"Katie, you don't need to say anything else," he said, shrugging. "You're busy. And you fancy Fred, I get it."

"I do," I admitted. "But it's not that big of a thing yet, and I was really hoping…I was really hoping that we could be friends. Please?"

He sighed, looking down at me with those dark, sincere eyes. "Okay," he finally said.

"Okay?"

"Okay," he shrugged. "I was just sort of wanting to be more than that…and I thought you might, too. But I guess you were just being friendly. I should have realized you would never like the Hufflepuff Prefect Cedric Diggory. I'm sorry I misinterpreted things."

This was killing me, but I resolved to stay strong. "Don't worry about it, please. I _do_ like you. And I want to be friends. I was wrong about you at first, I'll admit it. Please say we can be friends."

"We can be friends," he said half-heartedly. "But I've got to get to class now, Katie, and so do you."

Feeling rather sad but realizing that this was probably the best response I was going to get, I lifted the tapestry and exited to find my friends all staring back at me.

"Oh there you are, Katie," Alicia said. "We were looking all over…for you…" she slowed as Cedric emerged from the tapestry behind me. "Hi Cedric," she said, slightly breathlessly.

"Hey, Alicia," he said without much spirit. "Lee, George, Angelina…hi."

He stared at Fred with a slight tightening of his jaw, said nothing, and left down the hall.

We all stared after him.

"Katie, _what_ is going on?" Angelina whispered as she seized me by the arm and dragged me down the hall toward our next class. "I've never seen Cedric act that unfriendly to _anyone_. Why should he have a reason to be angry toward Fred? Did you tell him the truth about you two?"

"Yeah, I did," I admitted miserably. "And I think he's jealous. He wanted to know if I would hang out with him Saturday night, Angelina! I didn't know what to do! And now he's jealous of Fred…"

"Katie," she said slowly. "You don't' _like_ Diggory, do you?"

I bit my lip.

"Katie!" she said, a little too loudly. "You can't do that! You _know_ you can't do that!"

"I know, I know," I snapped. "I'm not doing anything about it. I just wanted to tell him we could only be friends, that's all."

"Well fuck me," she said, surprised. "This is a whole new mess now."

XxX

I was able to avoid most of Fred's questions about Cedric by saying that he was just curious if I had passed my test with McGonagall, though he seemed not to buy it completely. Oliver kept attempting to corner me to ask me what the next step in my plan to seduce Cedric was, and consequently I was feeling miserable by the time dinner was over.

"Kates, are you alright?" Fred asked curiously as we walked back to Gryffindor Tower hand in hand. "You've been kinda quiet all day. You didn't even make a snarky comment to Wood when he criticized your passing at practice today. That's not like you."

"I dunno, Fred," I lied. "I think I'm in some kind of a funk. You know."

"A mood?" he questioned.

"Yeah, a mood I guess."

He grinned mischievously. "Well why don't we try to cheer you up?" he suggested. "You always like messing with Malfoy…why don't we try that?"

I smiled back, in spite of myself. "Okay," I agreed. "You're on."

XxX

A few hours later found Draco Malfoy's hair bubblegum pink, and Fred and I collapsed in laughter outside the library in a discreet part of the hallway.

"He's going to have one hell of a surprise when he wakes up!" Fred grinned.

"I know!" I laughed. "I think this is one of your best ideas yet, Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you," he said, bowing deeply.

I laughed again and then checked my watch. "It's one a.m.," I said. "We should get back to the Common Room before Percy or someone discovers us."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Forget Percy," he whispered, leaning in closer to me.

In a matter of a few seconds, Fred had cornered me against the wall, his hand on the small of my back pulling me tightly toward him. His left hand was in my hair, his thumb stroking my cheek. His face was just centimeters away.

"I thought you were waiting until Saturday to kiss me," I said breathlessly.

"Changed my mind," he whispered back before quickly pulling me even closer to him and enveloping me in his kiss.

Like everything Fred did, nothing was by halves, and he was an aggressive kisser. This suited my mood, however, and I pushed back, tangling my fingers in his shaggy ginger hair. His hands pressed against my back and pulled my hair. It was amazing, and I was so lost in this kiss that I failed to hear someone coming out of the library.

"Katie??" A voice said incredulously.

Fred immediately released me, and we turned to find Cedric staring at the pair of us, his jaw dropped and a rather angry look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, an edge to his voice I had never heard before.

"She's kissing me, what does it look like, Diggory?" Fred said roughly when I couldn't speak.

"You're out of bed and engaging in excessive PDA, Katie," Cedric said dictatorially. "I'm going to have to give you detention for this."

"_What_?" I asked incredulously, breaking away from Fred and stepping forward angrily. "Cedric, _what_? I thought we were friends!"

"That doesn't mean I have to stop being a Prefect," he said coldly. "You have detention tomorrow at seven. You can meet me in the library, where I'll be supervising the rest of them."

"But that's ridiculous!"

"Don't take this out on her, Diggory," Fred said angrily. "I was the one kissing her, give me the detention!"

"Yeah!" I said, upset. "Why are you just giving me detention??"

"That's the way it is," he said stonily. "Weasley, five points from Gryffindor. Now go to bed, the both of you."

And with that he stormed down the hall.

"I was right about you!" I shouted in desperation, my voice echoing off the stone walls. He didn't respond however; he just continued to march away.

XxX

"Slimy git," Fred said darkly as soon as we had gotten back into the Common Room. "He's worse than Percy! Who gives detention for that??"

"Did you see the way he looked at me??" I interrupted, still trying to catch my breath. "Like he didn't know or care who I was! Like I was just another student!"

"I can't believe this is messing up our Hogsmeade plans!" Fred continued. Neither of us seemed to be listening to the other. "I'm going to think of something to get him back, Katie, you'll see…I'll bust you out of detention, just wait."

"No, Fred, don't bother," I said miserably. "I don't want you in trouble too. We can go to Hogsmeade next weekend…I just _can't believe it_!"

"I'm going to the Hufflepuff Common Room right now," Fred said angrily. "I'll give that git a piece of my mind!"

"Fred, _don't_," I urged again. "There's nothing we can do about it now. We just have to go to bed."

"I suppose you're right," he said darkly. "Fine. But don't worry Kates, we'll fix this."

He kissed me swiftly and retreated up to bed. I ran up my own set of stairs, angry tears stinging my eyes.


	8. Detention

**A/N: This chapter is kind of long, & I wasn't one hundred percent pleased with how it turned out, so be gentle. Still, I hope you enjoy—as always, read & review! Cheers.**

"Wow," Angelina said as we changed into our pajamas that night. "So you were _supposed_ to go out with Fred tomorrow, whom you fancy, but you ended up having _detention_ with Cedric, whom you were pretending to fancy but now actually_ do_ fancy…interesting."

"Yes," I snapped. "And considering my life long search for irony, you can imagine how happy I am."

"Well, he's definitely pushing the line," Alicia commented, pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail. "Technically, being out of bed and excessive PDA separately don't warrant detention, and together they're a score of twenty-five, which is the minimum number of demerits an offense can have for a Prefect to assign detention."

Alicia knew these kinds of things because she was a Prefect for four months until she quit because George made fun of her all the time.

"Little prick," I said bitterly.

"Well, did that at least put an end to your fancying of him?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know," I groaned. "I haven't really thought about it. I mean, probably, yes."

"Oh, you know he probably just did it because he's _jealous_," Alicia pointed out. "Cedric doesn't like to hand out detentions unless someone's wellbeing is at stake or something like that."

"Good point," Ange said. "And in this case, it was his own."

"Guys," I said seriously. "Cedric was _not_ jealous. He doesn't fancy me, okay? I'm clearly not his type…"

I trailed off as I said it, feeling unexplainably bitter.

"Katie, stop being such a bore," Alicia complained. "Hanging out with Cedric has made you soft. You never used to deny the fact that blokes might fancy you."

"That's because they were morons," I snapped. "And Cedric's not a moron…he's too good for me."

Angelina coughed in a way that sounded suspiciously like, "_FRED!_"

I glared at her. "I _told_ you, nothing matters because I'm not going to choose Cedric over Fred. Especially not after this."

"I would," Alicia said offhandedly. "I could spread that boy on a cracker."

"Oh, go snog George," I said grumpily.

XxX

I woke up considerably later than usual on Saturday—even for me. Wood hunted me down later to berate me for missing dawn practice, but later congratulated me on finding a way to remain with Cedric.

"Spiffing job getting detention, Bell. Absolutely genius."

"He doesn't know _why_ I have detention, does he?" I later asked Fred suspiciously as we were sitting together on the couch in the Common Room.

"No," Fred answered darkly. "I'm not that thick."

I shrugged. "Just checking."

We were silent for a while more before I asked tentatively, "So are you going to go to Hogsmeade anyway? I mean, without me?"

"Of course," Fred answered nonchalantly. "Why wouldn't I? I've gotten a lovely third year to agree to accompany me."

I glared at him.

"Okay, okay," he said apologetically. "Now's not the time for jokes, I get it."

"You were upset last night," I said, rather ruefully.

"I thought you didn't want me to be upset." Fred sounded confused. "If you do, I'll beat the shit out of Diggory, no problem, but we might have to hold off on our date for a few months if I do that."

I laughed in spite of myself. "No, no," I dismissed. "I think I'd prefer your lame jokes."

"Good," he answered. "Because between you and me, I'm not sure I could take him."

He kissed me briefly on the lips before running off to meet George, who apparently had an idea for a new invention.

I sighed and hugged a pillow.

XxX

At dinner I made a point of not facing the Hufflepuff table so that I could avoid seeing Cedric until I had to, but Fred, George, and Lee had no such scruples.

"Look at him," Fred said disgustedly. "Look at him just staring at her like that, the wanker."

"He probably wants to make sure you obey standards of public decency and refrain from defiling Katie before everyone's eyes, mate," Lee joked, but his grin disappeared as he noticed my glare.

"Aw, Kates, don't be upset," George said playfully. "That dark brooding stare of his is actually kind of sexy once you get past the creepiness."

"Shut up!" I suddenly snapped. "All of you, would you please _shut the fuck up_?!? I'm sick of hearing about Cedric Diggory!"

"Whooooa," Lee said as most of the table turned their heads in my direction. "Fred, keep your bird in check, mate."

"I'm not his _bird_!" I yelled. "Why can't you all just leave me alone??"

And I angrily stomped out of the Great Hall amidst a lot of curiosity from the Gryffindor table.

XxX

I lay on my bed, feeling incredibly angry and frustrated. I was frustrated with my friends for making light of something that was weighing so heavily on my mind, but more frustrated with the fact that all of this was bothering me so much. I never acted like this—righteous indignation was not my thing. Was Alicia right? Was Cedric making me soft?

I thought back toward the past week. I had already been angry with the twins for the Marcus Flint thing; then, some of Fred's antics had grated on me after talking a particularly long time with Cedric. Now this. What was the matter with me? I definitely wasn't on my period, so that wasn't a possibility. But what, then? I did not like this new Katie. She was too sensitive. I had to shake myself out of it.

I curled up into a ball, thinking that if I took a nap I could wake up and go to detention and be pissed at Cedric like I should be. I hugged my pillow, attempting to will myself into drifting off to sleep when there was a knock at my door.

"Go _away_, Angelina," I said testily. "I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want to be lectured on how this is my own fault for lying to everyone—I already know that!"

But the knock continued.

"_What_?" I shouted, sitting up now.

The door opened, and Fred walked in. I was taken aback.

"How did you get in here?" I asked suspiciously. "You're not secretly a woman, are you?"

He gave me a look. I shrugged. "Well, these rooms are supposed to be impossible to get into…"

I trailed off.

"It's _me_, darling," he reminded me stuffily. "Nowhere is impossible to get into if you're Fred Weasley."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes as I lay back down on the bed.

"Katie, what's going on with you lately?" he asked seriously, crossing the room to come sit near my head. He pulled out the chair to my desk and sat down. "And what lies are you talking about? What have you done this time?"

I glared at him. "What do you mean, what have I done this time? As if my lying is such a common occurrence!"

He pulled a face. "Well…"

"Fred!"

"Oh come on, Katie. You get yourself into situations, you know that. Remember when you told Snape you missed class because you were in a tap dancing competition?"

"I carried around tap shoes for a week afterward, and put on a performance in the Great Hall," I conceded, sighing.

Fred just nodded. I tried to do some quick thinking as to how I could put Fred off my scent and still remain on the Quidditch team. Then I discovered a grain of truth I could use.

"Well, if you must know," I said, doing my best to sound reluctant. "It's my fault I have detention tonight."

Fred looked angry. "No it's not," he said disgustedly. "It's that git Diggory's fault. Or mine, if you want to blame one of us. I started it."

"Oh, but I didn't exactly push you away," I sighed. "Listen, Fred…Angelina and Alicia think Cedric gave me detention because he was jealous."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? Why, because he can't snog as well as I can? Ha ha ha…"

"It's not funny," I snapped, and then checked myself. "No, Fred. Remember when you first started liking me, and I was flirting around with Cedric?"

His face darkened. "You said you _weren't_ flirting," he pointed out.

"I know," I said, sighing. "But the truth is, I _was_ flirting. But not because I liked him. Because I liked you—I thought if you saw me flirting with another bloke, you might realize that you could possibly lose me…and maybe you'd realize that you fancied me after all."

Fred laughed. "Katie, what are you talking about? I've fancied you since the age of eleven."

My face brightened. "Really?" I asked.

"Of course. You didn't have to flirt with Diggory to make me notice you. I've just barely…well. I've just barely worked up the courage to pursue you."

I grinned. "Fred Weasley, scared of something?" I teased.

"Shut up," he said bitterly. "Well, I'm not anymore, am I? Anyway, what are you saying? That because you flirted with Diggory, he fancies you now and that's why he gave you detention? Because he saw you with me?"

"That's the idea," I stated, wary of the fact that I was working myself into an even deeper hole. Now Oliver _and_ Fred thought Cedric fancied me. And Angelina and Alicia too, I supposed, but that wasn't directly my fault.

"The slimy little git," Fred said indignantly. "I'm gonna—"

"Fred, no," I interrupted quickly. "Please. If you do anything to him, can't it just be a prank or something? Where he doesn't know it's you? If he knows it's you, neither of us will ever have a night free from detention…"

Fred nodded. "Good point," he conceded. "Alright, well I'll be thinking about it. I'll come up with something, don't worry."

I swallowed guiltily. "So tell me more about fancying me since the age of eleven," I said coyly, attempting to change the subject. I sat up and smirked, running my hand through my hair. "Because that sounds like a very good story…"

"Oh, well," he began, edging over toward my bed. "What was I supposed to do? Here was this _gorgeous_ girl who was my best friend, mischievous as either me _or_ George, amazing at quidditch…I couldn't just treat her as one of my flings. This girl was different, you know."

"Oh, was she?" I asked teasingly as he came in closer to me and began undoing my tie to loosen my shirt collar and kiss along my collar bone.

"Mmhmm," he hummed dismissively before finding my mouth and kissing me with full force. The pair of us tumbled backwards onto my bed.

XxX

"I'll walk you to detention tonight if you like," Fred offered lazily as he watched me comb through my hair which had gotten rather mussed during the past fifteen minutes.

"Okay," I accepted. "Pick me up too?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Wish you were coming to Hogsmeade, Kates…"

"I know," I frowned. "So do I. But you'll have fun, anyway. D'you know what you're gonna do without me?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, probably investigate Zonko's with George for some inspiration." He paused, and then grinned. "While hopefully having rather graphic snog flashbacks from just now."

I blushed, grinning. "Well, that will certainly make detention go by faster," I stated.

I combed through my hair one last time. "Okay," I said definitively. "I'm ready to go. Walk me?"

"Certainly, my dear," he said gallantly, leaping up off of my bed and offering me his arm. "I shall escort you with the highest decorum."

"You'd better," I said. "If you don't, Cedric will never let me out tonight."

Fred frowned. "You know, I kind of liked it better when you just referred to him as Diggory."

"What did I just say?"

"_Cedric_."

I flushed. "Sorry," I said quickly. "I've been spending too much time around Alicia, I guess…"

Within a matter of minutes we were standing outside the library, having arrived at the same time as Marcus Flint.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Not _you_."

"Hey, Bell," he grinned, his lips curling. "Didn't know _you_ were coming tonight."

"What would you have done if you had?" Fred interjected nastily. "Brushed your teeth for once?"

Flint eyed Fred, but said nothing. I knew, rather than felt, that had I not blown up on Fred earlier in the week for not defending me in front of Flint, this exhibition would not have happened. He looked rather proud of himself, too, as Flint sauntered into the library. Fred grinned at me.

"Well?" he said expectantly.

"Nice, Fred," I said shortly.

He looked confused. "What? Katie, I _really _am not understanding you lately…first you say—"

"Don't worry about it," I cut him off. "I think I should probably go now anyway."

I started to enter the library when Cedric suddenly emerged through the door.

"Oh," he said, reminding me very much of Percy suddenly. "Miss Bell, you're on time. Good."

I stared at him angrily and Fred joined me.

"I'll come get you at eight, Kates," he said pointedly. "Have fun with this git."

He leaned down to kiss me goodbye, but Cedric stopped him.

"Not now," he said, almost angrily. "She's mine for the next two hours, Weasley."

Cedric and Fred stared each other down for a few seconds before Fred gave him a disgusted look, and sauntered off.

Cedric turned around toward me, a completely different look on his face.

"Listen, Katie," he began, sounding extremely apologetic.

"Don't you mean _Miss Bell_?" I said disgustedly, pushing past him and finding a seat in the very back row.

"Katie, please let me explain," Cedric said, following me into the library. "It's not what you think, it's—"

"_Ooooh_," Marcus Flint said obnoxiously. "Is Diggory making a play for Weasley's girl? Bell would probably take two at once, she's—"

"Shut _up_, Flint!" I shouted as Cedric instantly flushed red.

"Everyone, calm down!" Cedric shouted. "I want to be gone as much as you do, so let's just calm down. Unless you want me to report you to Snape, Flint."

Flint gave Cedric an ugly glare but he shut up. Cedric continued to look toward me with a pleading expression on his face, but I ignored him.

The two hours passed slowly. There were only a handful of us there, and the detention was meant to be a study hall. I finished my Astronomy homework, but there was little doubt in my mind that the other Slytherins who were accompanying me were spending their time drawing lewd pictures, or simply sleeping. I did not look up once, though I could often feel Cedric's eyes on me.

At eight o'clock, I handed Cedric a copy of my work stone-faced, and exited the library to go meet Fred.

Fred was not there waiting for me, however. I frowned and checked my wristwatch. It was certainly eight o'clock. I sighed, figuring he must be late, and slumped down against the wall to wait for him. The others presently appeared, Marcus Flint tailing the rest. He looked as though he wanted to say something provocative to me, but Cedric followed him out closely and fixed him with a stern glare, and Flint turned to follow the rest of the Slytherins.

Cedric turned his attention to me. "Waiting for someone?" he asked gently.

"You know damn well I'm waiting for someone," I snapped, checking my watch again. It was now ten minutes past eight.

It was quiet for a moment before he said, "I could walk you back if he doesn't show."

"Thanks, but I don't need a two-faced friend," I said coldly, dimly aware of the hypocrisy of what I was saying.

"Katie, _please_ let me explain," he pleaded. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to have been here tonight. I never should have given you detention, I—"

"I know you shouldn't have given me detention!" I interrupted harshly. "Alicia told me—you were barely covered for it!"

He opened his mouth and then closed it again. "That's true, and I—"

"I guess you were exactly who I thought you were after all," I said stonily, turning away from him.

He lingered for about five more minutes, sighed and then left, disappearing down the hall.

"Wanker," I muttered bitterly.

It was now eight thirty, and there was no sign of Fred.

"_Men_," I spat, picking myself up and heading toward Gryffindor Tower by myself. I tried to ignore the stinging in my eyes.

I was halfway to Gryffindor Tower when I decided that I deserved an evening snack, and turned around to head for the kitchens. I had just reached the portrait hole when Marcus Flint appeared out of nowhere, leering at me.

"Well, well, well," he said, grinning "All alone at last! And neither of your devoted fans here to protect you."

"Did you look up the word 'devoted' in a dictionary, Flint?" I asked coolly. "Or has your second try at Seventh Year expanded your vocabulary?"

"Funny you should mention learning, Bell," he said, flashing his discolored teeth at me. "Because look what I've just picked up—_Expelliarmus_!"

I gasped as the wand I had been fingering behind my back flew out of my hands and into Flint's.

"Hey!" I shouted, severely angry that Marcus Flint had caught me off my guard. "Give that back, you little fuck!"

And I threw myself at him, clawing for my wand, but the brute was too strong for me. Flint shoved me up and against the wall, thrusting his tongue down my throat.

"Mmph!" I managed to get out, struggling against him. But I could not get free, he had my legs forced around him and my arms pinned against the wall.

"_Hey_!" an angry voice shouted behind us. Flint immediately dropped me, and I fell to the floor, breathing heavily. I looked up, expecting to see a professor, but instead it was Cedric. He appeared to have emerged from a little round door across the hall behind a tapestry I had never noticed before.

"Get away from her," he snarled, his wand out.

"Or what?" Flint said smugly. "You'll report me? For fancying a bit of a snog?"

"Oh, I'm reporting you," Cedric assured him, glaring intensely. "But if you'd like me to find your head of house right now, I can. Get out of here."

Flint dropped both wands, turned and ran, disappearing around the corner.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked authoritatively, picking up my wand and handing it to me.

"I'm fine," I grumbled. "Just upset that Flint didn't stick around long enough for me to knee him where it hurts."

"You should know better than to hang around the kitchens at night if you want to avoid Marcus Flint," he continued seriously, pulling me up.

"Yeah, I know," I said, amazed at Cedric's surprisingly serious attitude. "Listen, Cedric…"

"Don't worry about it," he said dismissively. "Just get back up to Gryffindor Tower, okay?"

"Okay," I answered, dazed. "Cedric, _thank you_, I--"

"Good night, Katie."

I stared at him, completely confused, as he headed back to what I imagined to be the Hufflepuff dormitories.

"Cedric—" I tried again.

But he simply disappeared behind the tapestry.

I frowned, staring at the place where he had gone when a new voice brought me back to attention.

"Katie, _there _you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

I turned back around to face Fred coolly. "You're half an hour late," I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry," he apologized dismissively. "But George and I found this _amazing_—well, I can't exactly tell you as it's for one of our inventions. But Katie, it's going to be _great_. What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Fancied a bit of a snack," I said, shrugging.

"Oh, well, no need to worry about that," he said, slipping his arm around my waist and directing me down the hall. "I've brought you lots of sweets."

"I'm not going to turn into a canary, am I?" I asked dully.

"Of course not," he answered. "How was detention? Anything of note?"

I considered telling Fred about the incident, but discarded it almost immediately. "No," I said. "No, nothing really. What about Hogsmeade?"

"Angelina had an interesting time with Davies," Fred said. "But I'll let her tell you about that. Lee got a new pack of Exploding Snap, they're just waiting for us to start—"

And Fred continued with various other details about the Hogsmeade trip that weren't being especially listened to. My mind was elsewhere—in the Hufflepuff Common Room.


	9. Stammering

Oliver had kept Fred and George late after practice Sunday morning to work on in-depth Beater techniques and Lee was still snoring in his bed, so the girls and I had our usual spot at the table to ourselves. I was staring hopelessly over at the Hufflepuff table, and trying to avoid giving answers I didn't want to. Cedric looked _very _good today.

"Katie, what the hell?" Angelina pressed. "You won't say anything all morning, and now you're just _staring_ at him with these big moony eyes! What _happened_ last night?"

"Nothing," I sighed. It was the truth. Well, sort of.

"Did you two talk?" Alicia continued. "Did he apologize for giving you detention?"

"He tried," I responded apathetically. "But I wouldn't hear him. I was pissed, you know."

"Yeeeah," Ange said slowly. "So why are you gawking at him now?"

"Because I feel guilty," I sighed. "I think I may have hurt his feelings last night, and now he hates me for it. He won't even look at me."

"Cedric doesn't strike me as the type to hold a grudge," Alicia mused.

"Yeah, well, whatever," I said sighing. "Anyway, tell me more about Hogsmeade."

Angelina promptly began to berate Roger Davies and I sank into listlessness as Alicia tried hard not to look bored with a story she seemed to have heard quite a few times. I shifted a little as Marcus Flint passed by our table, glaring at me bitterly. All of a sudden, there was a clutter of dishes and the sound of chairs scraping against the floor when over at the Hufflepuff table, Cedric stood up abruptly. His eyes locked with Flint's and he glared as Flint rolled his eyes, laughed awkwardly, and slinked off to the Slytherin table. My mouth opened a little.

Angelina and Alicia's eyes got wide with curiosity.

"Okay, _now_ you have to talk. What happened?!"

I sighed and reluctantly began to tell them about my run-in with Flint. Their faces changed from surprise to disgust to surprise again, and then I thought Alicia might faint.

"Oh, my God!" she gushed, clutching at her chest. "I mean, oh, my God! Katie…you've, like, lived my daydreams!"

"You daydream about Flint shoving his tongue down your throat?" I asked cynically, raising one eyebrow.

"No! Godric, could you just quit being…you know…_you_ for a second and think about this??"

"I have," I admitted, sighing. "And I know it's wonderful and amazing and all that, but I wish he didn't hate me. Now do you understand why I feel so guilty about not accepting his apology??"

Alicia waved her hand. "Rubbish," she said dismissively. "He's probably just embarrassed you yelled at him! I've experienced righteous Katie rage, and trust me—it's not pleasant."

I frowned. "But he won't talk to me," I said, somewhat pouting. "I want him to talk to me."

Alicia shrugged. "So just…be friendly to him and let him see you're not mad. He'll come around."

"Katie," Angelina interrupted. "Does Fred know what happened last night?"

Alicia and I both fell silent. I frowned slightly.

"No," I answered finally.

"He'd totally flip if he knew what Flint did," Alicia said fervently. Angelina nodded.

"I know," I said, somewhat defensively. "Why do you think I didn't tell him?"

"Because you didn't want him to find out Cedric was the one who saved you," Angelina quipped.

I glared darkly at her. "_Or_," I said edgily, "I didn't want him beating the shit out of Flint and getting thrown out of Hogwarts."

"Well, that too," Alicia said stupidly.

"Are you going to try to talk to him?" Angelina asked.

"Who?"

"Cedric, moron," she returned. "Or are you just going to keep hiding here?"

"I'm going to keep hiding here," I answered confidently.

"Right," she said. "That's it."

Angelina shoved herself backward from the table, stood up, and strode over to where Cedric was sitting. She shoved her way in next to him and began to talk, glancing frequently over at me.

"What the hell is she doing?!" I gasped, watching her progress in the conversation as Cedric alternately looked taken aback and contemplative.

Alicia shrugged. "How should I know?" she asked. "It's Angelina. No one ever knows what she's doing."

At that moment, the lads arrived tousle-headed and looking worn out. This prevented me from harassing Angelina when she returned, but I did eye her shrewdly.

Fred roughly attacked my left temple with a kiss that caused me to be shoved backward.

"Hey, Kates," he said cheerily.

"Morning," I grumbled, returning to my breakfast.

"What's the matter?" he asked cheekily. "Too much enthusiasm?"

"I thought you'd be tired from extra practice with Oliver," I answered dryly.

He grinned. "You know me so little, love."

He grabbed my hand underneath the table and began making a stupid joke with George. I sighed, trying to keep myself in check. I chanced one glance toward the Hufflepuff table; I caught Cedric's glance, but he immediately broke it and looked downward. I propped my head up with my remaining hand and stared into my bowl of oatmeal.

XxX

"What did you say to him?" was what I immediately assaulted Angelina with the moment I joined her and Alicia in the library that afternoon. Fred and I had spent some extra time in the broom cupboard on the third floor and my hair was a bit mussed.

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "I'm afraid I don't have the privilege of understanding you. Are you referring to Cedric, or the man that just deflowered your rose in the broom cupboard on the third floor?"

I gasped. "How did you know which broom cupboard?!"

"Oh my God, so it's true, you slept with him??" Alicia cried stupidly.

"No!" I shouted, earning a glare from Madame Pince. "No," I hissed, lowering my voice. "Of course not, are you crazy?" She shrugged.

"What did you say?" I continued to press.

Angelina shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, I don't know," she said. "Just that it was obvious that you two fancied each other and that he shouldn't let a little thing like you yelling at him deter him from pursuing you."

I yelped. "You _didn_'_t_!" I cried, in my harshest whisper.

"I sure did," she grinned.

"How could you do that?" I moaned. "Now he'll know I fancy him, he'll freak out, and he'll never speak to me again!"

Again, she just shrugged.

"Well, what did he _say_?" I finally said impatiently.

Angelina rolled her eyes again and set down her book. "Nothing," she said sharply. "He just kind of looked at the table all seriously and nodded a few times and then said 'Okay' when I finished. And then I left."

"Ohhhh, shit, shit, shit!" I began panicking. "_Shit_! Ange, do you realize what you've done?? What if Fred finds out? What if _Wood_ finds out?? Then he'll never let me off the hook for the whole seducing him thing! I'm screwed, I'm _royally_ screwed!"

"Miss Bell!" Madame Pince said sharply.

"Oh, I'm going, I'm going," I said impatiently, grabbing my things and preparing to leave. I couldn't stay in the library and run the risk of seeing Cedric.

"Katie, where are you going?" Alicia demanded. "We have to finish our Potions essay!"

"Out," I snapped. I turned around and stormed through one of the hallways filled with dusty old books that no one has read in seven centuries when I ran straight into Cedric. Of course.

"Katie," he said surprised, as I practically bounced off of him and everything I was holding went flying.

"S-sorry," I stammered, frozen to the spot. I stared, unmoving, as he bent down to collect my things.

"That's okay," he said, flushing slightly at the cheeks as he looked back up at me, our eyes locking.

"Um," I said, uncertain of how to break the ice. "Well, thanks."

"Yeah," he said, slowly standing back up and helping me to slide my bag back onto my shoulder. "It's not a problem."

We looked at each other for a few more seconds before I ducked out and uttered a barely audible, "Bye."

XxX

Monday morning Quidditch practice helped to calm my nerves.

"Got it!" I yelled obnoxiously as I sped up to Alicia and completely cut her off, intercepting the pass from Ange.

"Out of my way, Weasley!" I snarled, jamming my elbow against George particularly hard.

"Ow!" he shouted as I sped past. "Katie, I wasn't anywhere near a Bludger!"

I easily scored on Wood, who was gaping open-mouthed at me. I was the only one cheering as the Quaffle sailed through the hoop.

"Um," Oliver said, clearly taken aback. "Well, good Katie…definitely the kind of enthusiasm we'll need against Hufflepuff. But, uh…take it easy on the team, okay?"

"Since when have you said _take it easy_? Ha!"

After practice as we were headed to the locker rooms, Fred crossed the pitch and put his arm around me.

"You okay, Kates?" he asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Of course!" I shouted, a little too loudly. "Why _wouldn't _I be?"

"Whatever you say…hey, want to meet me in second shower stall from the left in half an hour?"

"Are you crazy?!" I suddenly snapped. "Do you want to even run the _risk _of Wood finding out about us???"

"Um, okay," he said, his freckled face looking incredibly confused. "Sorry…see you in Transfiguration?"

"You're damn right, you will!"

"Katie!" Wood called, running over as Fred ran off to rejoin George and Harry.

"What, Wood?" I asked, eyeing him.

"Just wanted to check up on how things are going with Diggory," he said, slightly out of breath.

"Pervert!" I shouted accusatorily. "What, you can't get any so you're living vicariously through me??"

"No," he slowly, looking at me strangely. "I just wanted to know how close you were to getting the secret play book. But now that you mention it, _are_ you putting out?"

"I am a lady!" I gasped. "With principles and delicacy!"

"Okay, but are you?"

I was unable to come up with any words to express my frustration so I settled for shoving him and running off to the locker room.

In retrospect, I think it was actually the shower that helped to calm my nerves.

XxX

Transfiguration was going remarkably well that morning. Fred and I were sitting at the back of the classroom flicking small pieces of paper into Marietta Edgecomb's incredibly curly hair and silently laughing.

Then McGonagall made the dreaded announcement.

"Tomorrow," she said, adjusting her glasses which were perched almost at the end of her nose, "you will be meeting with me to discuss your future plans in relation to your career. This will help you decide which OWLs to focus most of your attention to, and give you some kind of idea of what the rest of your Hogwarts career will consist of. Any questions?"

I groaned loudly.

"What's the matter, Katie Kate?" asked George cheerily.

"She doesn't know what she wants to do with her life," Lee teased.

"Shut up!" I said, pouting. I stared bitterly as Alicia immediately began quizzing McGonagall about various career paths and her basic five-year plan.

"It's okay, Kates," Fred said consolingly. "George and I will keep you at the back of our joke shop and feed you scraps."

I scowled at him.

"In exchange for sex, of course."

The lads burst out in laughter and I indignantly shot my hand into the air.

"Professor McGonagall!" I shouted, doing my best to appear upset. "Fred is trying to solicit me for sex!"

A few people laughed, most stared. McGonagall flushed deeply and touched herself nervously a few times.

"M-Mr. Weasley," she stumbled. "That is not appropriate. D-detention tonight."

Fred's mouth dropped and I turned around, a smug smile on my face.

XxX

I offered to walk Fred to detention that night and as I retreated from McGonagall's office I was feeling very self-satisfied. First, because I had finally got even with the self-labeled ultimate prankster, and second because I had pushed said prankster into a corner fifteen minutes previously and initiated a rather brilliant snog.

I was still unaware of whether or not I was technically dating Fred. I had been friends with the lads long enough to have heard their rant against girls that needed to be specifically asked or informed that there was an agreement that they were dating several times. I wasn't sure if that applied here. At the moment, I was not necessarily in a hurry to have that conversation. As much as I fancied Fred, there were still issues between the two of us that I wanted resolved before I was ready to call him my boyfriend. Most of them stemmed from one recent development in my life—Cedric.

And then there he was again. Showing up right on cue, like I had mentally summoned him. I stopped short when I saw him.

"Hey, Cedric," I said in would-be-casual voice and reshouldering my bag. It was an attempt to restore things to how they had previously been. Also, I figured if I acted aloof, he might disregard what Angelina had said Sunday morning. I wondered if he believed it…

"Katie, can I talk to you?" he asked, looking slightly troubled.

"Alright," I responded, still attempting to act cool.

"Are you walking this way?" he asked, pointing in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Yep," I answered. "I suppose you want to walk me down and protect me from Sirius Black?"

"_No_," he said slowly. "Just wanted to talk to you. Is that okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Were you out _looking _for me?"

He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Stalker," I accused pointedly.

He frowned, looking down at me impatiently in that way he does when he thinks I'm behaving like a petulant child.

"Okay," I said apologetically. "Come on, then. What's up?"

"I, er," he looked uncomfortable, and unsure how to begin. "How was your day?" he finally settled.

I shrugged. "It was alright," I mused. "Quidditch practice was good…Wood told me to calm down, which was a new experience."

Cedric laughed a little.

"And then classes were good…" I continued on. "Oh, except tomorrow I have to meet with McGonagall and tell her what I want to do with the rest of my life so she can help me choose classes."

I frowned slightly as I considered this project.

"That meeting's not too bad," Cedric answered, apparently trying to be helpful. "Seriously, you shouldn't be worried about it."

"But I'm not sure what I want to do," I said hopelessly.

"That's okay, Katie," he said reassuringly. "You're young. There were lots of people in my year that went to that meeting not sure what they wanted to do. You just sit and talk over your options."

"Yeah, but that wasn't you, was it?" I scoffed. "You probably already had your basic ten-year plan laid out."

He colored.

"What _do_ you want to do?" I asked curiously.

"International wizarding diplomacy," he answered without missing a beat.

I raised my eyebrows. "Impressive," I answered. "Well, your massive amount of brains will be put to good use, then."

"I'm not that smart," he said uncomfortably. "I just happen to know what I want to do. You'll know soon enough."

I shrugged. "I guess…" I trailed off.

It was quiet for a while before I asked, "So is this why you came to try and find me? To ask me how my day was?"

Cedric looked at the floor. "No," he said in a low voice. "I wanted to—well, to apologize. For giving you detention, I mean. It was really uncalled for and I acted like a git."

"You did," I agreed readily. "But then you made up for it by saving me. So thanks for that. Not that I couldn't have handled Flint myself, you know."

He grinned slightly. "I'm sure you could have," he answered. "But that was just in case."

I grinned back at him. We had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Um, Katie?" Cedric asked, already flushing. The color brought out the chocolate luster of his dark eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling a little out of breath.

"I was thinking…well, I have a lot of Astronomy homework built up and I have to get a lot of it done Friday night. I was just wondering if you had any, and maybe we could do it together. Since you love it so much, you know. You might teach me some tricks, or something?"

I grinned unabashedly at this. Cedric looked at the floor.

"Why so embarrassed, hot shot?" I teased. "You can't possibly be afraid of asking a younger girl like me on a date, can you?"

"Oh, it's not a date," he disclaimed immediately, looking intensely embarrassed. "I mean, I wouldn't want Fred to—it's not a date."

I continued to smirk. "Fred's not my boyfriend, Cedric," I informed him. "And yes. I'd love to. I have a few star charts to fill out myself."

"Great," he said, a warm grin spreading across his handsome face. "And—and you forgive me, right? F-for the detention, I mean? We can put it behind us?"

"Alright," I replied, giving the password and turning to look at him one more time before I disappeared into the Common Room. "But only because you stammered."


	10. Drunk Katie

"He _asked you out_?" Angelina hissed over the top of our bubbling cauldron in Potions class the next morning.

"Shh!" I commanded, my eyes narrowing. "I told you that in confidence!"

I had chosen Angelina as my confidante over Alicia because I knew that if I let Alicia know what had transpired between Cedric and myself, I would get a squeal instead of seasoned advice. Also, Angelina was my cauldron partner and Potions was our first class of the day that morning.

"Sorry," Angelina said dismissively. "But what did you really say yes?"

"It's not technically a date," I pointed out, carefully measuring the belladonna before I poured it into the boiling contents below. "We're just doing homework together. And I'm helping him out a little. Like how he helped me last week when he was tutoring me. It's like that."

"Oh, you mean when you two were falling in love with each other under the pretense of studying the Summoning Spell?" Ange queried, her eyebrows raised skeptically.

I rolled my eyes in derision but was unable to help slightly blushing. "No," I said strongly. "I don't see why it's a big deal, Ange."

"Oh, so then Fred knows about it," she said skillfully.

"Well…no."

"Okay, but if I tell him about it, you won't care. Because it's not a big deal. Am I right?"

"Quit going all self-righteous on me," I frowned. "This is partially your fault, you know. If you hadn't have waltzed over to his table yesterday and told him I was in love with him, this wouldn't really be a problem. We would just go on ignoring each other as usual."

"I know, Kates, but I did that because I just want _you_ to be happy," she said seriously, trying to catch my gaze which I had determinedly fixed elsewhere. "But I want you to be happy in the right way. Quit all the lying and deception. Tell Oliver straight up that you're not going along with his little plan, and that if he tries to kick you off the team you'll report him to McGonagall. And then tell Fred and Cedric the truth, so that neither of them is in the dark. You can't keep going on like this, Katie, and you know it."

"Like I can tell them the truth!" I said, upset. "Like I'm not too far in already."

"You're not!" she pressed. "Katie, you're not. Please—"

"Miss Johnson, Miss Bell," Snape said lazily without looking up from his desk. "Please keep your voices down to a dull roar. We don't all need to hear your gossip."

I pursed my lips and shook my head at her. "We're done with this conversation," I hissed.

"Hey, Katie Kate!" Fred shouted from his nearby cauldron. "Look!"

Fred was holding up his ladle, a flatworm dangling off the end with two newt's eyes bulging off the end. It looked extremely comical.

"Nice, Fred," I said, rolling my eyes, but grinning.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley," Snape drawled, again not removing his eyes from whatever book he was reading. "Please restrain yourself from playing with the ingredients, or I won't admit you into my NEWTs Potions class no matter how well you score."

Fred shrugged merrily and flicked the worm toward Angelina, who glared at him.

"McGonagall will be very impressed with your skills, I'm sure," she said sternly. "Your appointment this afternoon is going to go over _extremely_ well."

I swallowed. I had forgotten about the appointments. Another day, and I was still a miserable failure without a future. Maybe I would have to take up Fred's offer of living beneath his shop and eating scraps…

XxX

"Oh cheer up, old bird," Fred said, grinning at my glum face and tossing an arm around my shoulder. "It's not as bad as you think. McGonagall already knows you're a screw up!"

"Now, Fred, that's not entirely fair," Lee said sternly, joining us at the lunch table. "Kates is good at lots of things. She's great at coming up with excuses for why she hasn't done her homework, for example."

"Or why she has no future," George chimed in.

"Pipe down, you lot," Alicia snapped as I glared at the three of them. "I think it's great that Katie's keeping her options open. It shows she's opening up to new possibilities. Unlike you three whose horizons are as broad as a toothpick."

"I'm sorry, Alicia," George said automatically, passing her the bowl of dinner rolls as she sat down beside him. She rolled her eyes, but accepted them. Fred and Lee just scoffed.

"He's a little pansy whenever he's around her," Fred commented as we both sat down across the table. "It's no fun."

I just hummed distractedly.

"What?" he asked, confused. Then his face registered. "Oh come on, Kate, you're not actually nervous about this thing, are you?"

"Of course I am!" I exploded. "My whole life I've been a mediocre student, and I've always rationalized it by saying that I just don't care because I've got a better plan…but all these years have passed and I _still _don't have a better plan! And tonight I've got to admit that! To McGonagall!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Fred hushed me, looking over my head at all the people who had stopped eating lunch to stare at me. "We'll fix it, alright?"

"How?" I asked sardonically. "This isn't going to be like the time you hit me with a Bludger when I said I didn't want to take the Potions exam, is it? Because I don't want another concussion, Fred…"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't get all touchy. And besides, that _worked_."

I glared at him.

"Fine," he said. "But that wasn't what I had in mind anyway."

"Well, what was?"

XxX

Two hours later, Fred, George, Lee, and I stumbled out of the doorway of the Three Broomsticks.

"And stay out!" the bartender called. "Miss, you're never to come back here! And I mean it! I've taken your photograph, and I intend to enforce it!"

"G'bye!" I slurred, waggling my fingers at him from where I sat on Fred's shoulders.

I was slightly inebriated.

"Who knew you could drink that much, eh Kates?" Fred called up to me, sounding rather impressed.

"I…_drink like a fish!_" I shouted, yelling this last part very quickly and indistinguishably. "Whoo!" I punched the air, lost balance, and fell off of Fred's shoulders onto Lee, who caught me quickly.

"Hiiiiiii, Lee," I greeted, wobbling slightly as I attempted to stand. I grinned at him through hazy eyes. "I wanna throw up on you later."

"Alright," he said, sounding slightly disgusted.

"Katie, I must say," George said bemusedly. "You can really hold your liquor."

"I _know_!" I shouted, running up to him and yelling in his face. "Look at me!"

I twirled off, tripped, and landed in some bushes.

Fred carried me the rest of the way back to the castle.

XxX

"Open!" I commanded, pushing on the oak door with all my might. "OPEN!"

The twins and Lee were in tears, watching me attempt to open various doors on the second floor of the castle.

"Alright, Kates," Fred said through bursts of laughter. "I'm going to give you a hint—door handle."

"I am handling it!" I snapped. "None of these daaaaaamn doors like me!"

"Knob!" George shouted.

"You're the knob!" I retaliated. "And I'll bet you don't even have one! That's why Lllleesha doesn't like you. Ha!"

They all erupted again as I launched a fresh attack on the door. I was pushing against it with my arse when Mrs. Norris, Filch's filthy cat, came prancing down the hallway.

"Oh, bugger," Fred said. "We'll be caught for skiving off. Everyone dash!"

The lads all jumped to their feet and scrambled into different directions. I planned to hide behind the door as soon as I could get it open. Another few pushes and I gave up, crossing the hallway and sitting down. I would will it open with my mind.

A few seconds passed, and the door opened. I was about to exclaim my brilliance, but Cedric emerged from behind it.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking around. "We're trying to have class—"

"Hey!" I shouted, feeling rather congratulatory. "You got the door open! I thought I did, but _you_ did. You're so smart!"

Cedric raised an eyebrow at me, looking both ways down the hall, and then crossed it.

"Are you…" he paused to examine me. "…drunk?"

"NO!" I disclaimed immediately, giggling furiously. "Okay. Maybe…a little."

"Katie, what—?"

"You see," I interrupted, using his shoulder to help myself stand up. I rocked back and forth a little. "I was a little nervous about—you know—my appointment with McGonagall, so the lads took me out for a little bit of…"

I gaped down the hallway, and then hissed in my lowest voice, "_Firewhisky_."

"Ah," he said, nodding carefully. "Well, Katie, I, er…I don't think this is going to go over well with McGonagall. You being drunk and all."

I gasped. "I'm _drunk!_" I shouted, loudly enough that the entire castle probably heard me. Cedric winced at my volume. "And _Filch_ is coming! Oh no, what did I do?!?"

"It's okay," he said, taking me by the shoulders. "It's okay, we're going to fix this. Listen, I'll skip the rest of Charms and we'll take you back to my dorm and get you some tea. And you can rest a bit, and I'll go to McGonagall and let her know you're sick and that we'll have to reschedule your appointment. How does that sound?"

"I get to see where you live!" I squealed. His face cracked into a half smile.

"Alright, come on, alchy," he said, taking my hand and leading me down the hall.

"Can I ride on your shoulders?" I asked.

"Maybe later," he smiled, amused.

XxX

The Hufflepuff Common Room was round and bright. Black and yellow rugs and poufs dotted the floor and the fireplace was shaped like a badger, its teeth being the grate. Cedric led me down one of many tunnels that branched out of the Common Room and into his own dorm room. There were four beds, each with golden drapes. Cedric sat me down on the nearest one.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, gazing at me intently.

"You have pretty eyes," I answered, laying down on his bed and curling up into a ball.

He smiled at me, one corner of his mouth raised.

"Thanks," he said. "Okay, I'm going to be right back, alright? I'm just going to run and get you some tea and go see McGonagall. I'm not leaving, I'm coming right back."

"Cedric, I'm drunk, I'm not two years old," I drawled, drawing up a pillow to my chest.

He laughed. "And you've still got your sarcasm. Wonderful."

While Cedric was gone, I looked around at his dorm from where I lay curled up on his bed. There was a picture of himself with who I guessed to be his father on his nightstand, and one of his quidditch team taped to his dresser. His school books were neatly lined up on his desk, and what looked like a Potions essay was lying out, ink still glistening.

"So he's a neat freak," I murmured to myself. "Figures."

I was admiring Cedric's smile in the picture on the nightstand when the original returned.

"I wasn't sure if you liked lemon in your tea, so I brought you some on the side and you can decide whether or not you want to put it in," he explained, setting the cup and saucer on his nightstand next to me. He brought over the chair from his desk and sat down.

"That was quick," I remarked, still slurring my words slightly.

"The kitchens are right across from our dorms," he explained. "If you remember."

"I do," I yawned. "That must be why you lot are just a bunch of fat doffers. Proximity to the kitchens."

Cedric laughed. "I'll try to forget you said that."

"Cedric?" I asked, furrowing my brow as I drank my tea.

"Yes, Katie?"

"Will you…I mean, would you mind," I bit my lip. "It's just that I'm tired. And I don't want to move. Would you mind talking to me until I go to sleep? I don't want to pass out on your bed. I just want you to make sure I'm actually sleeping, not doing anything embarrassing."

He laughed a little. "Sure thing," he said. "Um…what do you want me to say?"

"Dunno," I answered, wriggling up into a tighter ball. "Anything. Tell me about your life. Your childhood. Anything."

He shrugged. "Well, okay," he began. "Let's see. Well, I was actually born in Cotswalds. My mum was a Muggle, and I grew up kind of torn between the two worlds. I could never decide whether I liked cricket or quidditch better, and—"

I smiled to myself, letting Cedric's voice relax me as I drifted off to sleep.

XxX

I wasn't sure how much later it was when I woke up, but the room was still empty except for Cedric and me. He was sleeping, his head propped up by his elbow which was resting on his nightstand. I smiled. It was so endearing that I didn't want to wake him up. Besides, I most certainly didn't want a continuation of the whole embarrassing ordeal.

I slipped off of his bed silently and gathered my cloak which had come off at some point or another.

"Thanks, Cedric," I whispered, glancing at him one more time before I slipped silently out of his room.

I wanted to pass through the Common Room as quickly and as inconspicuously as possible, and I was almost to the exit when two girls stopped me.

"Katie Bell," one said patronizingly.

I frowned, and turned to face the pair of them. I didn't know either of their names, but I recognized them as seventh years.

"Hi," I said blankly.

"You're too young for him, you know," the other said. "Cedric, I mean."

I frowned. "Do I _know_ either of you?"

They both laughed. "Just like a Gryffindor, not to pay attention to the rest of the world."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

The first one shrugged. "Just letting you know—you're too young. Too immature. Cedric can do better than you. I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"What do you know?" I asked angrily. "He's a sixth year, I'm in fifth. One year, big deal."

"Maybe," said the second. "But don't you think he's _slightly_ above you in that way? I mean, you hang around the Weasley twins. Not exactly mature."

"Lay off the Weasley twins," I said defensively. "And what do you care? You're seventh years. Aren't you too _old_ for him?"

They exchanged glances. "Honey, Cedric is mature beyond his years," one answered. "We're what he needs. Not you."

I laughed. "Yeah, whatever," I scoffed. "Sounds to me like you're the immature ones. Thanks for the advice, girls. I'll shove it the same place you two can shove your heads."

And laughing, I departed the Common Room. Reconsidering, however, I bit my lip. People were already starting to talk.


	11. Intruder in the Castle

**A/N: To all my darling readers—I hope you're still following this little story; I've been fairly busy with school lately. As a little disclaimer, I just wanted to state that I haven't read the Prisoner of Azkaban (the book this story takes place in) in a pretty long time & because of that, I'll probably miss some plot points chronologically or otherwise. From what I remember, Sirius Black doesn't break into the castle & Dumbledore sends everyone to the Great Hall until after he ruins the Fat Lady's portrait, but I'm going to move that up. So please overlook that, and continue to read, & especially to review! I don't like to keep writing unless I know people are enjoying it. Cheers!**

I stumbled into the Common Room a few minutes later, vigorously rubbing my temples. My head was pounding. I just needed to eat and to lie down in my own bed. Maybe I could get Angelina to sneak down to the kitchens and get me some fruit and a bun.

Unfortunately, as soon as I stepped through the portrait hole, Fred assaulted me.

"Katie, where the _hell_ have you been?!" he shouted, rushing up to me and taking hold of my elbow and my waist. "George and I have been looking for you for hours!"

"Not to mention the fact that you missed class," Alicia said sternly from where she sat on the couch with George. _Were they holding hands?_

Fred walked me to the couch where he sat me down. "Filch didn't catch you, did he?" he asked earnestly.

"I'm afraid I don't recall," I said coolly. "After all, you left me drunk and alone in the hallway. Anything could have happened to me."

"We thought you were right behind us," George argued in defense of his brother who looked flabbergasted.

"Katie, I swear we did, or else we never would have run off like that," Fred said quickly. "We'd _never _leave you behind."

"But you did," I replied grimacing.

Everyone remained quiet for a few minutes until I commenced speaking.

"But for the record, Filch did not catch me," I stated, breaking the silence. "Cedric saved me."

"Diggory?" Fred said, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "That massive git that gave you detention Saturday actually _covered_ for you?"

"The very one," I answered, though Alicia's eyes flashed warning toward me. "He seems to care about me a little more than you do."

"You know that's not true," Fred scowled. "Didn't I just tell you that I've spent the past four hours searching the entire castle for you?? I've been worried to death, ask George!"

"He has," George said, nodding fervently.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I don't care," I replied. "I'm going to lie down, I don't feel like talking right now…_Alicia!_" I added, hissing at her as I was about to ascend the staircase.

"Oh," she said, getting up quickly. "Sorry." And she followed me up the stairs.

"What are you doing holding hands with George?" I said as soon as she closed the door, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I thought you fancied Cedric."

"Yeah, well, someone else has been occupying a lot of Cedric's time lately," she said defensively, shrugging. "And George asked me out today, so I said yes."

"I didn't even know you fancied George," I said, slightly incredulous.

"Maybe because you never asked," she almost snapped. "A lot of stuff has been about you lately, Katie."

I sighed, knowing this was too true for argument. "Well anyway, Oliver is gonna flip out," I said, laying down on my bed and curling into a ball.

"Oliver knows, and he doesn't care," Alicia replied.

"What??" I asked, shocked. "Since when does Oliver not care about intra-team fraternization??"

"Probably since you offered to prostitute yourself for Cedric Diggory's supposed secret playbook."

I groaned. "Alicia…" I trailed off. "What have I done? I'm ruining my friendships, my relationship with Fred, and now the Quidditch team…what's next?"

"Clearly your academic life," she answered. "I don't know what you're going to tell McGonagall."

"Cedric cleared that up for me," I sighed. "My appointment's been rescheduled for Thursday."

"Katie," Alicia said gently, sitting down at my head. "You've got to start cleaning up your life, starting with this Fred and Cedric thing. You're just going to end up hurting both of them, and probably yourself."

"I know," I muttered.

"Fred is practically in love with you," she continued. "George told me today. You should have seen how worried he was. He doesn't deserve this."

"Oh, I know, but Alicia," I stressed, "If you only knew what Cedric was really like, he's just…he's just so much of a _man_, I mean he's so mature, and he's smart, and he's thoughtful, and—"

"I know, Katie, I know," she interrupted. "I'm the one that's been in love with him for five years, remember? But I realized it wasn't practical, and now I'm with George, and I'm happy. You need to do the same. Just think about it, okay?"

I nodded without the intent to follow through, and drifted off to sleep until the next morning.

XxX

"Bell!"

Wood's voice startled me and I splashed my morning orange juice down my front.

"Damn it, Oliver," I said, irritated. I picked up a napkin and started attempting to clean myself. "Small sounds in the morning!"

"You'd better get used to it," he said conversationally. "Twice a day Quidditch is starting next week. That means more dawn practices."

I glared at him. "You can't be serious. Wood, we train more than all three of the other teams—combined!"

"It's my last year to win the cup!" he practically whined, his large brown eyes shining with the characteristic manic intensity.

"Oh fine," I said, giving up on cleaning my shirt. "But you know, that trump card is wearing thin real fast."

"So I came to ask you how things are going with Diggory," he commenced, ignoring my disdain. He picked up another napkin and began to finish what I had given up.

"Oliver—" I said warningly, batting away his hand. "That's my chest."

He continued, nonplussed. "Because I heard from Marietta Edgecombe who said Cho Chang was upset because he seemed to have this new girl on his mind—"

"_Oliver_—"

"—And I assumed it was you, but as you haven't really been forthcoming about any details, you'll understand that I'm sort of in the dark—"

"OLIVER!"

"—so basically, I just need to know what's going on. We need that playbook."

"OLIVER WOOD!" I shouted, grabbing his hand, forcing the napkin out of it, and hurling it away where it landed in front of a second-year Ravenclaw who slipped and fell.

"Sorry," he apologized dismissively.

"Oliver," I continued, sighing. "I have to tell you, I'm really not comfortable with this situation. I don't want to do this anymore."

"What?! Katie, we need you!"

"No, you don't. We have the best team by far. Hufflepuff's a pushover, you know it, I know it, the rest of the team knows it, the school knows it. And from the time I've spent with Diggory, I really don't think he's expecting a win. He's strategic, sure, but honestly Oliver, he's not as devious as you think. This is really going against my principles here. It's making Angelina and Alicia mad at me, it's confusing the twins, and it's making my life a living hell. Do you _really_ need this playbook that badly?"

"YES!"

"_Oliver_!"

He sighed. "Fine, Bell. I guess you're right."

"Really?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, yeah. Forget Diggory. I won't turn into Flint here just to win a match."

"Wow," I said, completely surprised. "You know, Ol, I'm impressed. When Alicia told me you had no qualms about her and George dating, I doubted it but I guess you really _have_ changed."

Wood looked puzzled, his brows turning into a knot. "What?" he asked. "Weasley and Spinnet are actually together? I thought they were joking!"

"No," I said slowly. "They really are."

"Well that can't happen!" he said, incredulous again. "I am adamantly against all intra-team fraternization! I thought you all knew that!"

"God, give it a rest," I groaned. "Can't you see how happy they are together?"

"No, I will not 'give it a rest'! This is my team we're talking about! They're going to have to choose—their relationship, or this team."

My jaw dropped. "You _can't_ be serious. I just thought you said you wouldn't be Marcus Flint!"

"I'm not! That was in the gray area—this is common sense! I'm breaking them up now."

Oliver pushed himself out from behind the table and began to walk over to where Alicia and George were entering the Great Hall, hand-in-hand, matching grins on their faces. I frowned, conflict brewing within me.

"Oliver, wait!" I shouted.

He turned, annoyed. "What, Bell?" he asked.

"If I—" I cast a sidelong glance to where Cedric was just sitting down, laughing with his friends at the Hufflepuff table. "If I get you that playbook after all…will you leave Alicia and George alone? I have a date with him Saturday, I could do it."

He frowned, considering. "I suppose that would balance out the disruptions caused by their ill-thought relationship," he mused. "You sure you're willing to do this?"

I looked from Cedric to Alicia and George who sat down happily, greeting me. "I'm sure," I said, with a long deep breath.

XxX

I patched things up with Fred during Transfiguration. He'd been looking glum all morning.

"Hey, twit," I hissed, kicking at his legs from where I was seated behind him.

He turned around, looking slightly annoyed. "What, Katie?" he asked.

McGonagall turned to give us a warning look.

"_I'm sorry," _I mouthed.

"Is there something you and Mr. Weasley wish to share with the class, Miss Bell?" McGonagall said sternly.

Fred shook his head. "No, Professor," he said, turning around.

"Actually, there is," I announced, causing Fred and the rest of our friends to look at me curiously. "Professor, Fred and I had a bit of a spat last night and I was wondering if I could ask his forgiveness."

"Personal matters will wait until after class, Miss Bell," McGonagall said lazily, returning to the front of the classroom. "In the meantime, if you could all turn your books to page 173, we will begin to discuss—"

But I tuned her out. Fred was looking at me with a half smile.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Really, really," I said, giving him a thumbs-up. "Are we cool?"

He grinned, leaning back in his chair and kissing me.

"MR. WEASLEY! FIVE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

XxX

During the study hall that afternoon, I avoided Cedric's gaze. It was apparently his turn for supervision duties, and I could feel his eyes on me; I knew he was looking over, hoping to share a smile or a glance or something that would assure to him that I was looking forward to Saturday. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was feeling terrible inside. I was so close to getting out, and yet I had failed—and all because of that stupid couple snogging at the end of the table, too. Fred was in detention for kissing me during Transfiguration and Angelina was seated across from me. Lee was snoring nearby.

"Cedric keeps looking at you," Angelina said in a low whisper.

"I know," I muttered.

"Are you giving him up, then? Alicia told me about last night."

I shrugged, sighing. "I don't know, Ange. Tell me what to do."

I explained the current situation. Her eyes grew wide.

"You're sacrificing Cedric for Alicia and George?" she hissed incredulously.

"Don't say it like that," I said, wounded. "I was looking at it like I was sacrificing myself!"

"Fred will kill you! You'll break Cedric's heart! You'll break _your_ heart!"

"I know," I said, annoyed.

"You still fancy both of them?"

I frowned, nodding. "So much…"

XxX

"Alright, Katie?" Cedric hurried to catch up with me after the study hall.

I just gave him a smile, avoiding meeting his gaze.

XxX

Angelina and I were on our way back to the Gryffindor Common Room from playing some extra Quidditch when I—quite literally—ran into Colin Creevey, a camera happy Second Year.

"Ow! What the—what's going on?"

There seemed to be a crowd in front of the portrait hole.

"I'm not sure, I can't see," Ange answered, straining on her tiptoes to see above the mass.

"It's Sirius Black!" Creevey cried, eyes wide with excitement. "He tried to break into the castle!"

"_What_?"

"Look, there are the twins!" Ange shouted above the din, pointing them out on the staircase.

We both pushed our way through the crowd. Fred and George caught our eyes and hurried down to meet us halfway.

"What's going on?" I asked anxiously as Fred pulled me up beside him. "We heard something about _Sirius Black_?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly. "Rumors. My little brother Ron said he saw him. Mind you, he says a lot of things…"

"Are you serious?" I asked, rather breathlessly. I was feeling a little light headed.

Fred looked at me, eyes narrowed. "Are you okay, Kates?"

"I'm—" I couldn't answer.

"Hey," he said consolingly, giving me a hug. "It's okay. I won't leave your side."

I nodded into his chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alicia battling her way up the stairs, eyes filled with tears. She crashed into George. Angelina was talking rapidly with Lee.

Then, from what seemed like out of nowhere, Professor Dumbledore burst through the crowd, striding up the stairs with marked urgency. The Gryffindors parted; from behind Percy Weasley, I could see the slashed portrait of the Fat Lady, herself gone. I shivered.

"Where is the Fat Lady?" he demanded, his ice blue eyes flashing.

"Gone," cackled a knight in a nearby portrait. "He's got a nasty temper…that Sirius Black."

A gasp rippled through the crowd; a few girls screamed. I tightened my grip on Fred. Professors McGonagall and Snape suddenly appeared, anxiously conferring with Dumbledore.

"Everyone," Dumbledore announced after a few moments, "Everyone is to go to the Great Hall. I want the staff to round up the other students. The castle is no longer safe tonight."

XxX


	12. Sleepless Night

**A/N: I'm updating quickly because you were all so lovely in your reviews, AND I have been looking forward to writing this chapter since I began this story. –Grins—I hope you all enjoy. Please Review! Cheers.**

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Fred bellowed, seizing hold of one of the many pillows which lined the edges of the Great Hall and hitting Alicia so hard she lost balance and fell onto her sleeping bag.

George paused long enough to raise her up and hit her again. "GOTCHA!" he shouted triumphantly.

"What's the matter with you two?" Angelina said crossly as she fiddled with the buttons on her purple silk pajamas which Dumbledore had donned the student population with in one swish of his wand. "Have you forgotten about the murderer loose in the castle?"

"Oh come now Angie," Fred said cheerfully. "Do you really think old Dumbledore would let anything happen to us in this little protected circle of love?"

"Purple is _so_ my color!" Lee interrupted needlessly. Angelina rolled her eyes. Alicia sat up again looking slightly dazed, her banana blonde hair resembling a fiber-optic lamp due to the static.

The twins then began to attack one another, Lee joining in after a spilt-second.

"Ugh! Katie, will you help me with this?" Angelina said, exasperated. One of the many braids in her long ebony hair was caught in the button of her pajamas.

"What?" I asked, distractedly without looking over. My gaze was focused on Dumbledore, Snape, and the group of Prefects huddled together in the center of the Great Hall. Cedric was listening intently, his jaw set tight.

"Hey," Angelina said in a softer tone. "It's going to be alright. I reckon Fred and George are right, we're safe in here."

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my daze. "Oh, oh yeah. Yeah, I'm not worried about that…"

Cedric suddenly looked over in my direction. I flushed and looked away. "Come here, Ange," I said authoritatively.

XxX

About an hour later when the adrenaline had left the systems of most of the students, a majority of the castle seemed to be asleep. I was huddled in my sleeping bag close to Fred who was sleepily nuzzling into my shoulder. Defying all expectations, the redhead appeared to like to sleep close. I appreciated this proximity, as I was beginning to feel unease once more. Fear had left me when we had all been awake together; it was impossible to feel afraid when Fred, George, and Lee were smacking one another silly right next to you. But now that night had set in, my natural cowardice returned. I hated being alone in the dark especially when there was the very real possibility that an escaped convict was lurking about somewhere.

Hours passed and my malaise grew. There was no movement except for the slow pace of the Prefect on duty whose wand-light bobbed in the distance. It was almost eerie. Every sound unnerved me. Alicia rolled over in her sleep and one of her hairs tickled my face. I gasped and then grew angry with myself. Determined to sleep, I screwed my eyes shut.

Eventually, I nodded off. In a split-second dream, the half-crazed face of Sirius Black leered at me, laughing. I gasped, sitting straight up in a cold sweat.

"That's it," I said breathlessly, turning over to shake Fred awake.

"Fred," I hissed. "_Fred_!"

The redhead barely stirred.

I poked him. He batted me away. I scowled and prepared to kick him when I noticed Cedric steal away by our sleeping bags quietly. In half a moment of indecision, I looked from Fred to Cedric and then got up.

"Cedric!" I hissed, padding up toward him. He whirled around, his eyes wide.

"Katie," he said, with what seemed like a slight look of relief. "What are you doing awake? You should get back to sleep."

"I can't sleep," I admitted. "I'm scared. And none of my friends will wake up. Can't I walk with you?"

He frowned. "Why do I feel like you only tolerate me when you need help, or when no one else is around?"

My jaw dropped. "Cedric, I—" I trailed off, unsure of how to answer.

He just looked at me.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, unable to be completely honest with him. "I should make more of an effort."

Still, he waited.

"I do like you," I admitted, looking down at the floor. "I guess I just don't know how to be friends with a Hufflepuff yet. It's new for me, you know. And I have a reputation to keep up."

"You don't want to admit I'm not a complete ponce, do you?" he asked somewhat bemused, cocking one eyebrow.

I kicked my feet around distractedly. He laughed a little. "Old habits die hard, I suppose," he said. "But I'd like it if you wouldn't be afraid to say hi to me in public, just a note for the future, Katie. That's all I ask. I don't even mind if you want to keep from them that we're going out Saturday."

I blushed furiously at the mention of the weekend. "I thought you said it wasn't a date," I said in the small voice of someone who was trying to be more confident than they actually were.

Now a slight twinge appeared at Diggory's cheeks.

He chose to dodge the statement. "I-if you want to come over to where I'm set up with the lads, you can lie down near me and we can sleep together." His mouth dropped and his face lit on fire as he realized what he had said. "I mean, obviously I didn't mean _that_, but I mean like—side-by-side, or—"

I laughed at his embarrassment. "I'm aware that you were not asking to take my virginity, Mr. Diggory," I said, bemused. "And thank you, I'll take you up on your offer."

He scratched the back of his neck, obviously feeling extremely awkward.

"Cedric, it's okay," I said, rolling my eyes. "I know you weren't soliciting me for sex. Now don't you have a little route of protection you're supposed to be on?"

"Er—yes," he said, recollecting himself. "Why don't you grab your sleeping bag and I'll walk you over to where I am? Then I've just got to wake up Bernard Clearwater for his shift…"

I nodded and quickly gathered my things. I held on tightly to Cedric's elbow as we crossed the Great Hall, the light from his wand casting queer shadows on the walls. I shivered slightly, instinctively moving closer to him. He tensed up a little at the closeness of my proximity, but then relaxed. He smelled mysteriously like jasmine.

"Here I am," he said, pointing. "And um—"

There appeared to be nowhere for me to lay out my sleeping bag. Cedric's mates were strewn about the floor haphazardly.

"I'm sorry, Katie," he said, a little lost. "Do you want me to walk you back, or…?"

"No!" I pleaded desperately. "Please let me stay with you. I can curl up into a ball, you won't even know I'm here!"

Cedric nodded. "Okay," he said. "Just um…just sit on my bag and I'll be right back, okay?"

I obeyed, watching him progress across the hall, waking up the sixth year Ravenclaw.

When Cedric returned, I could see his dark eyes calculating.

"What?" I asked nervously, praying he wasn't going to send me back. Fred was dead as a log and I knew both of the girls would ream me if I woke them up in the middle of the night.

"I don't know what to do, Katie, unless…" he spoke softly.

"Unless what?" I prompted.

"Unless we shared my sleeping bag," he finished, unable to completely look me in the eye.

My heart felt like it sped up ten times, and my stomach tied itself into a few weird knots.

"I don't mind if you don't," I said, more boldly than I felt.

He nodded, leaning down to unzip the bag. "Um, why don't you get in first, and then I'll just…"

A few awkward moments later, Cedric and I were within centimeters of one another, our eyes locked. His whole body was tense. He looked like Alicia did before a very important exam.

"Thanks," I breathed, not feeling quite so at ease myself.

He just nodded, looking down for a moment.

"You know, Katie," he began slowly.

"Yeah?" I said softly, trying to fight off the urge to sink against his chest.

"I really am sorry I gave you detention last Saturday."

"I know, Cedric," I reassured him, wondering why he was bringing this up.

"It's just that…well, you probably figured this out by now, but…I was jealous."

I looked at him curiously. "Really?" I asked. "How come?"

He looked at me, his mouth open slightly. "Because you were kissing Fred," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You were jealous because I was kissing Fred?" I repeated.

"Well, yeah. I was."

I was puzzled. "Are you _gay_?" I asked, suddenly horrified by the stupidity of my feelings for the past two weeks.

"What?? No!" Cedric said, shocked. "No, Katie, I was jealous _of _Fred. Because he got to kiss _you_."

"Oh," I said stupidly. And then, "_Oh_."

"Yeah," he returned, slightly embarrassed.

We both squirmed around in the tight sleeping bag for a second.

"Well," I began. "I felt kind of stupid because…I really do fancy you."

His face brightened slightly. "You do?" he asked, slightly disbelieving.

"Well…yes. I do."

He grinned and then seemed suddenly more aware of where he was. Cedric's face grew more seriously as he ever so tentatively reached out and placed his hand on my hip. I smiled simply as I cuddled closer to him, pressing my hips into his. He seemed surprised at this boldness and then relaxed, sliding his arm around my waist on placing his hand on the small of my back.

Using his other hand, Cedric propped himself up and very carefully brushed my stray bangs away from his face. Then, slower and sweeter and more hesitant than any bloke I had ever known had done, he leaned into me and grazed my lips with his.

Cedric's kiss was far different from Fred's. The moment his lips lightly brushed mine, I felt electricity shoot all the way down my body. His lips were gentle, his kiss inquisitive. I felt my eyes close instinctively as I pulled him closer to me, returning the kiss.

It was warm, but brief. When we parted, a slow smile stole across Cedric's handsome face as he pulled me into him so that my head rested on his chest. And as I cuddled into this obnoxiously noble, obnoxiously perfect Hufflepuff Prefect, I could not help but sincerely smile too. For the night, at least, I did not worry about Oliver, Angelina or Alicia, or even Fred. I was far too happy just as I was.


	13. Definitive Actions

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of you who harassed me for an update. Hope you're pleased. Read & review!**

The first beams of sunlight that entered the Great Hall fell across my face and caused me to squint as I awoke. I checked my wristwatch—six o' clock in the morning. Damn, it was early.

I couldn't help but smile, however, as I looked across at Cedric's sleeping form. He still had his arm protectively around my waist; his face was calm but his jaw was set in infamous Cedric fashion, the way that makes me think his face belongs on the galleon. I reached out to run my fingers gently through his dark hair. "Morning," I whispered inaudibly.

It was somewhat surreal to think that just a few short hours ago I had been hiding from these feelings, pretending to amuse myself by watching Fred and George destroy one another with their pillows—_Fred. Oh shit._

My head snapped up to where my friends were still lying asleep at the other end of the hall. My pulse quickened as I slowly shimmied out of Cedric's bag, gathered my own, and hurriedly padded back to rejoin them. Fred was still dead to the world, thank Godric. I quickly rolled out my sleeping bag next to him and slid in, closing my eyes.

XxX

"GOOD MORNING, KATES!!!"

Fred shouted directly into my ear and I jumped a foot off of the ground. Well, sort of.

"Damn it, Fred!" I growled, stuffing my ears and sinking further into my sleeping bag. "What was that for?"

"It's time to get up!" he declared happily. "Everyone's going back to the dorms, and as much as I'd love to let you have your lie-in, I care for you too much to let you be the only person still looking like a bum in the middle of breakfast."

"Go to hell," I grumbled, migrating to the very bottom of my sleeping bag and covering myself with the rest.

"Fine, be difficult," he said.

Two seconds later, I felt myself being lifted from the ground—bag and all—and being thrown over someone's shoulder.

I shouted a muffled mixture of protests and profanity the entire way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Fred finally dumped me out. I glared at him.

"Is this your addled idea of a favor?" I asked haughtily as I stood up and brushed myself off with as much dignity as I could muster. He just grinned at me.

"You're cute when your hair looks like a tumbleweed," he informed me. I gave him the finger as he pecked me on the forehead and ran upstairs. I rolled my eyes. I was not going to deal with the Fred problem today.

"Ignore the feelings of guilt," I recited to myself as I trudged up the stairs. "You're an ice queen. You have _no_ sense of right and wrong. And you don't care."

XxX

Cedric and I could not keep our eyes off of one another at breakfast. It was like an involuntary action. Every few seconds, I looked over toward the Hufflepuff Table and he was sure to greet me with a sheepish grin. On my part, I returned with a small smile and inevitably flushed instantly. It was lucky for me that no one seemed to notice. No one except for Oliver Wood, that it. I was really starting to hate that bloke.

"Fred, will you _please_ let me borrow my Chaser?" Wood was saying impatiently as at that particular moment, said Weasley was squeezing me very tightly around the waist in an effort to gain my forgiveness for carrying me like a bundle to the Common Room earlier that morning.

"In a moment, Ollie-wog, hold your hippogriffs!" was Fred's stunningly impressive reply. I was feeling little desire for the red-head to remain staple-gunned to my side, but as a meeting with Oliver had not meant comfortable conversation for the past three weeks, I had no desire to see him either.

The decision was made for me, however, as a fed-up Wood withdrew his wand and blasted the pair of us apart. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the table, ignoring Percy Weasley who was in the middle of taking away House Points.

"Nice shootin', Rex," I said playfully once we had exited the Great Hall.

Oliver put his hands on his hips and looked at me sternly.

"Um," I said.

"Bell, what the hell is going on in your head?!" he suddenly shouted.

"At the moment, I'm sort of wishing you weren't yelling at me," I answered simply, covering my ears.

Wood pulled down my arms. "I _saw_ you with Diggory this morning," he hissed accusatorily.

I swallowed. I had thought everyone had been asleep. I sighed deeply. "Look, Oliver," I said. Then I realized who I was talking to. He _wanted_ me to do this!

"_Hey_," I said. "This was _your_ dictation! What do you have a problem with? You should be glad I slept with him!"

"You _slept _with him?"

"What? God…_no_, I mean…you know. I slept in his sleeping bag."

"Yes, Bell, but you weren't supposed to be falling for him."

"Who says I'm falling for him!?"

"I saw you," he cried. "I saw the way you looked at him before you left, and the way you caressed his perfectly chiseled cheek."

I rolled my eyes. "Godric, Oli, that's part of the act!"

"He was _sleeping_, Bell, I'm not that dense."

"Well, you know…" I said, doing some quick thinking. "It was in case his friends or anyone else saw! I was _going _for authentic here."

Wood seemed to buy this. "Alright," he said, nodding slowly.

"Honestly, are you so cracked up that you see romance everywhere? Or are you just that bitter that George swiped Alicia from underneath your almighty nose that you have to make sure no one else is even remotely close to feeling something for another human being??"

Wood growled at me. "Don't bring Spinnet up to me again, Bell, or you're off the team."

"You threaten to throw me off the team if I blow my nose too loudly, Oli, so don't take it wrong if I don't automatically believe you every time you threaten me." I said, rolling my eyes.

He shrugged, seeming to accept the truth of this.

I continued to stand there awkwardly as Oliver seemed to be musing over something.

"You snogged him yet?" he asked.

I flushed. "That's _personal_!" I said, scandalized.

He just continued to stare at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, yes, yes, I have."

"Good," he said. "That's what I like to hear. Well, keep up the good work."

"Yes, oh _oneness_," I said sarcastically.

He slapped me on the butt in a gesture of approval as he exited back into the Great Hall.

"_Wood_!" I yelled angrily.

XxX

I was in the corridor leaving the library and heading to lunch when I felt someone close behind me hover over me and whisper, "You wouldn't be having an illicit love affair with Wood, would you?"

Shocked, I looked up to see Cedric grinning behind me.

"Hi," I said softly, reaching out to smooth his tie.

"You didn't answer my question, Katie," he reminded me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Actually, Cedric, Wood and I are incredibly hot and heavy and we shag after every Quidditch practice in the fourth stall from the left in the men's locker room."

"Too much detail," he said sternly, still grinning at me. "Come on."

Cedric took my hand, lacing my fingers through his, and led me through a narrow corridor to an ornate tapestry in the West Wing. He moved it back with a movement of his wand to reveal a door behind it.

I raised my eyebrows, slightly impressed. "Look at Mr. Hufflepuff Prefect," I teased. "Knowing secret rooms and everything."

He colored slightly before admitting, "It's a private Prefect study room…"

I laughed at his mumbled confession and allowed him to pull me inside. It was a simple room, full of desks and stodgy looking reading material.

Cedric seemed unable to stop smiling as he closed the door behind us and turned back to face me. He took both of my hands in his and laced our fingers together, backing me up slightly against the wall.

"Katie," he began shyly, though looking into my eyes with an honest expression. "I can't stop thinking about last night."

I smiled at his child-like happiness and opened my mouth to say something, but he rushed on.

"Really," he repeated. "I don't know what's wrong with me—I can't concentrate in my classes, I keep smiling, my mates think I've gone around the bend…"

I grinned. "Me too," I admitted.

"I just had to see you again," he murmured.

I faltered at that moment. Oliver and Fred's heads seemed to be swimming on either side of Cedric's. My eyes grew wide.

"You probably shouldn't want that," I admitted.

His face fell. "Why not?" he asked. "Katie, I've spent all my life worrying about grades, rules, and success. When I'm with you…I don't know. I have fun. I feel like other people. Normal people."

I scoffed. "You don't want to be like normal people."

"Yes, I do," he insisted. "At least partially, anyway. They have something I don't have. _You _have something I don't have."

"Yeah," I said dejectedly. "We're all petty, and we're all liars."

"People aren't like that," Cedric insisted.

"Sure we are," I answered, letting our joined hands fall and separate.

Cedric took them again.

"_You're_ not like that," he repeated, stroking my hands with the outsides of his thumbs.

"You have no _idea _what I'm like," I said in a small voice.

"I know I'm falling in love with you," he said seriously. I looked up at him gravely. He nodded as if to confirm the truth of it.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as he leaned in and kissed me again, a little firmer than he had last night—a little more confident.

"Sorry," he murmured afterward. "Since last night all I could think about was doing that again."

"Me too," I said resolutely, wrapping my arms around him and bringing him crashing down back onto my lips. That he was surprised was obvious, but after a few moments I felt him relax and he began to kiss me earnestly.

XxX

I spent most of Charms class ignoring Professor Flitwick's explanation that nothing had been found of Sirius Black and instead daydreamed about Cedric's lips. I was really off in my own universe as I barely acknowledged the fact that Fred's hand removed itself from the desk, found mine, and interlaced our fingers. He was paying an unusual amount of attention to Flitwick, and I knew somehow that he was viewing it as his responsibility to protect me as well as himself. It would have made me dizzy with delirious happiness a month ago. Now I was vaguely pleased, but mostly indifferent. Yes, I was going straight to Hell.

"You alright, Katie Kate?" he asked cheerily once our class had emptied out into the hallway. He slipped his arm around my waist. "You seemed pretty spacey in Charms."

"What?" I asked, distracted. "Oh, yeah…I'm fine."

"Thinking of me, I suppose," Fred said devilishly, with a mischievous grin spread across his freckled face.

I laughed in spite of myself. "Oh, always," I said, rolling my eyes and pushing him into a nearby corridor. He grinned and pulled me close to him by my wrists, enveloping me in one of his characteristically fiery kisses. I closed my eyes and forgot Cedric Diggory.

We kissed for a good minute and half before he broke away, tugging on my hair playfully and looking earnestly into my eyes.

"Go out with me, Katie Kate?" he said, a half-smile on his face.

My breath caught in my throat. "I—" I said, faltering.

"Come now," Fred pressed. "I'm, like, totally adorable."

He was, but…

"What would Wood say?" I stammered.

Fred laughed. "God Katie, does it matter? He's letting George-pie and Alicia go at it."

"Yeah, but somehow I feel he'd be less pleased with this…"

Fred stroked his chin in a mock-thoughtful manner. "I suppose you're right," he agreed, much to my astonishment. "You and I tend to be a bit more…_explosive_."

I laughed at this description of us.

"Keep it a secret, okay?" I entreated. "Just keep it among our friends?"

He shrugged. "If that's what you want, Katie Kate," he sanguinely agreed.

I smiled, feeling miserable inside. "Thanks," I said, my heart sinking.

XxX

I sat on my bed that night and watched Angelina and Alicia get ready for bed. I had asked Fred to let me be the ones to tell the girls we were now officially dating. I had wanted to temper the news with the additional news about Cedric. Though I planned not to listen to any advice they had to offer, I wanted them to know what had happened to me. I wanted sympathy.

"Cedric kissed me twice and then Fred asked me out today," I announced suddenly. Nice, straightforward, simplistic. And the effect was immediate.

Angelina's eyes simply sort of popped out and she dropped the hand which was tying up her hair. Alicia gasped.

"_What_?" she squeaked.

"And here I was thinking I'd phrased that in a way where it was impossible to ask that question," I said dryly.

She simply repeated it louder. "_WHAT_?"

"Are you okay?" Angelina asked delicately.

"Yes," I answered, though inside my head I was screaming the opposite.

She was quiet for a moment before following up with, "Does this mean you're giving up Cedric?"

I nodded. "I guess so," I said listlessly.

"And you're fine with that?"

"I really like Fred," I responded dully.

Alicia appeared to be keeping something bottled inside. Suddenly she exploded. "Is he a good kisser??" she finally almost whined at me.

"Alicia!" Angelina scolded. "What about George?!"

"What about him?" the blonde asked, scandalized. "I can wonder, can't I?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Good night," I said.

"Night," they both replied warily.

I crawled into bed and silently cried myself to sleep. I had no idea what I was turning into anymore.

XxX


	14. I'm Your Girl

I cut away from my friends in between Transfiguration and Charms in order to clear my head. Oliver and the girls had been observing me shrewdly since early morning Quidditch practice and I had not done my best job at appearing innocent. Just a month ago, I would have been elated if it were my first day as the official girlfriend of Fred Weasley, but today had just been an enormous ball of emotions.

Luckily, Fred did not seem to notice. He was beaming all throughout breakfast and seemed unusually awake and chipper during practice. From the uncomprehending expression on George and Lee's faces as Fred threw his arm around me as we retreated to class, I could tell he had not yet shared his happy news.

"I'll just pop to the toilets for a second, alright?" I said, hurrying away from the gaggle of people. "Must wee."

"Announce that louder, love!" Fred called from above the sea of heads as I scurried away.

I found solace in an inlet beneath a tapestry. I backed up and sunk against the stone corridor as I buried my face into my palms. "What am I going to _do_?" I groaned.

"Come see me tonight?" a voice suggested. I looked up. It was Cedric. He must have seen and followed me.

"Of course it's you," I said, rolling my eyes. Cedric looked bemused.

"Everything alright, Katie? You don't exactly look happy to see me."

I bit my lip as I stared up at him. _Was this it?_ _Was I really going to break this up like I'd told the girls_?

"Just a bit of a bad day is all," I finally settled on. "Wood's really pressuring me with…Quidditch and everything."

"Well why don't you come see me tonight and we can help you relax?" Cedric said again. He looked as though he was trying to appear confident without actually feeling confident. His hands were slightly clenched and he was biting his lower lip.

I stared up at him, calculating. If I went over to Cedric's room that night, I would _definitely_ be cheating on Fred. However, if I cut things off, Wood would kick me off the team and probably announce what I had done, in which case I would lose both Fred _and _Cedric.

"W-what would you like to do?" I stuttered.

Cedric laughed. "I thought _I _was the one who stammered," he teased gently. I flushed deeply. _What _was the matter with me? Okay. I would go, find out if Cedric even had the stupid playbook, steal it, deliver it to Wood, and cut this Hufflepuff out of my life for good. Oh, and fully enjoy the advantages of dating Fred. After I retrieved the playbook, Wood was sure to let me have a favor or two.

"Okay," I said, recollecting myself. "What would you like to do…tonight…with me?" I smirked and raised my left eyebrow, causing him to let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Um…study party?" he suggested in a would-be casual voice.

"And?" I prompted.

Cedric blushed deeply. "And maybe a bit more of this," he said, leaning in and kissing me lightly, cupping my head in his hand. Electricity shot all the way through my body and even though the kiss was hardly anything, I was breathless. It took me quite a bit of snogging with Fred to leave me breathless, and that was always for a different reason.

Cedric smiled in a satisfied way. "That sound good?" he suggested shyly. "I really want to see you, Katie...even if we don't…" he blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just miss hanging out with you," he said, sounding a little defeated.

My conscience came back again, almost as quickly as it had left. I rationalized the night…just hanging out, I could do that. Cedric was a friend, after all.

"I'll be there," I smiled. "At eight, in your room. Wait for me." I started to slip out from beneath the tapestry, but Cedric grabbed my shoulder.

"Katie, wait," he said, puzzled. "How are you going to get into my room?"

I winked. "I have my ways," I said saucily.

I'm going straight to Hell.

XxX

A quarter to eight that night found me lying in Fred's lap in an obscure part of the Common Room. To fend off any suspicions of the other students, I also had my feet in Lee's lap. Angelina had just rolled her eyes as she shared the opposite couch with a very cozy George and Alicia.

My body tensed up slightly as I saw Oliver walk through the portrait hole and gaze at us. He simply scoffed and muttered something about overly friendly fifth years. I relaxed again as he passed and sunk into his usual spot where he designed our next practice routine and third year girls watched and drooled.

Fred laughed at my noticeable shift of comfort. "I told you this wouldn't be a big deal," he said. "Wood's thicker than a hippogriff's hide. He has no idea we're snogging."

George sniggered at his twin's rather loud pronouncement and I scowled at him.

"Are you two official then?" Lee asked, looking slightly annoyed with the fact that my feet were situated on his lap.

Fred and I exchanged glances. I looked from him to Oliver and back again and nodded.

"Yep," Fred said happily. "We certainly are."

The lads hooted and Angelina and Alicia attempted to look surprised and happy.

"Congrats, bro," George smirked, and then looking at me, said, "And you too, Katie. Treat my dear brother with all the respect we Weasley twins deserve."

Alicia scoffed. "Respect," she said. "Right."

George feigned looking hurt and I sat up, scowling slightly. "That's right, say it louder," I said angrily. "Oliver can't know!"

"That's right," Fred agreed, seriously now. "Kates and I have decided not to let old Woody know about this. No one knows behind this circle okay, you lot?"

They shrugged. "Yeah, sure Fred," Lee said. "But can you tell your girlfriend to take her feet off of my lap?"

Everyone laughed and I happened to look up at the clock. Ten until eight. _Shit_.

"I've got to go!" I suddenly announced, standing up without warning and causing one of the couch pillows to go flying.

My friends looked at me curiously.

"Where are you going?" Angelina asked suspiciously, exchanging a glance with Alicia.

"To study," I said shortly, avoiding her eye contact.

"I'm going to the library later," Alicia said. "Just come with me."

"But…" I stalled. "I'm studying with—er—" Oh great. Who was another Hufflepuff?

"With Jessica Finch-Fletchley," I finally settled on.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked curiously. "I've never seen you talk to her."

I was ready to whack the inquisitive redhead.

"I paid her, alright?" I explained angrily. "I'm failing Charms and I need expert help!"

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Fred said. "Or George. We're both brilliant in Charms."

"Because you two are screwballs who have a concentration span the size of a pin!" I said exasperated, and stomped up the stairs leaving everyone to stare after me.

XxX

I was unscrewing the latch to the ventilation system in our dormitory bathroom when Alicia quietly walked in.

"I know where you're going," she said calmly. I jumped half a foot in the air and dropped my wand.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said haughtily.

"Katie," she said seriously. "Cut it out. You never snap at Fred and George like that. That's like a me or Angelina thing to do."

"Well I'm a little tightly wound these days, Leesh, alright?"

"Yeah, I know," she answered. "And it's because you're sneaking out to go see Cedric, isn't it?"

"I am not!" I cried defiantly.

"Fred loves you, you know," Alicia said, slightly angrily. "He's crazy about you, and you're the only one who can't see it!"

"I'm dating him, Leesh, I think I know how he feels about me!"

I picked up my wand and continued unscrewing the latch.

"I'm just using the pipes because I forgot the Hufflepuff password," I lied ridiculously. "Jessica's waiting for me."

Alicia folded her arms in front of her chest. "How did Cedric react when you told him you're dating Fred?"

"Mind your own business!" I shouted, throwing down the latch and disappearing into the pipes.

XxX

I managed to locate the Hufflepuff Common Room after only getting turned around twice and started crawl my way through some of the smaller ventilation systems, attempting to find Cedric's room. Just as I suspected, Hufflepuffs were a rather useless lot. Peeking through vents, I found more than one little duffer looking at a dirty magazine and the rest of the boys seemed to be interested in nothing more than stacking their books in a certain way or tidying up their living spaces.

When I finally reached what I assumed had to be the seventh year dormitories, my heart sped up slightly. I peered through the vent to see Cedric pacing the floor and another lad I'd often seen him with sitting at a desk close by.

"Relax, Ced," the boy said laughing. "If she said she'll be here, she'll be here."

"I know, I know," Cedric said, staring at the floor. "I just wish I knew how she was getting here…"

"She's a Gryffindor, right?" his friend asked. "Come on, she'll know her way. She's probably burrowing in an underground tunnel, or is about to pop out of some secret corridor we didn't know existed, or…HEY!"

I wrenched off the panel and dropped my bag down the hole until it hit the floor with a thud. I followed close behind.

"Katie!" Cedric grinned, while his roommate stared at me with large eyes.

"Hey Cedric," I smirked, feeling more than a little proud of myself for taking the two off-guard.

"Sorry about that, mate," I grinned at the roommate, a shorter, well-built boy with blond hair.

"Oh, Katie, this is Alex…Alex, Katie."

"Hey," I said, turning back to Cedric. "Told you I'd make it."

He laughed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Shouldn't have doubted you, I guess," he said.

"Never!"

Cedric smiled and took my hand in his and pressed it. Alex scrunched his nose.

"Should I leave?" he asked.

"Oh no," I said, releasing Cedric's hand and sitting down on his bed. "We're just studying. No need."

But Cedric gave Alex a look which caused Alex to say, "I'll just go. See you two around."

Alex left the door open, and Cedric turned to smile at me. "What was that about?" he asked, slightly mischievously. "Afraid to be alone with me?"

"Well, you do-gooders do tend to be the ones capable of chopping up unsuspecting young women into tiny pieces and burying them in the Forbidden Forest," I quipped.

"Is that so?"

"So I've heard."

"Well, I'll try to restrain myself tonight," he joked. "So…what did you bring to work on?"

"Potions," I said, blushing in spite of myself. "My worst subject, and I've got an eighteen inch essay to finish."

Cedric nodded. "Snape can be a bit nasty at times," he acknowledged.

I scoffed. "A bit?" I echoed. "At times? Boy, have you _been _at this school?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "He's probably not so bad," he said tentatively. "I mean, no one is purely one way or the other."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're a saint, Cedric Diggory," I said.

He looked bemused. "Did you just hear what I said?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. "And I agree that it is true with the exception of two people: you, who is entirely good, and Snape, who is entirely evil."

Cedric smirked. "Well, if you want to think of us that way…"

"I do," I said simply. "Now let's work."

"Fair enough," he grinned.

XxX

Working turned out to be mostly me asking Cedric a lot of unnecessary questions and him looking over my shoulder in an unnecessarily close manner. I'm not entirely sure how much of his own Charms essay he managed to complete.

"Eye of Newt is spelled with one 'T,' not two, Katie," Cedric corrected idly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Eyes on your own paper, Mr. Diggory," I teased.

"Sorry," he grinned. "I'll try harder next time."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," I began, "But it appears as though you've been having trouble keeping your eyes anywhere that isn't _me_ tonight. I thought this was a study party?"

He flushed. "Maybe it's time for a break," he suggested, reaching out and closing my textbook. He found my hand and I smiled.

"Okay," I said weakly.

Cedric took me by the hand and led me over to the door, which he closed and backed me up against. My stomach flipped yet again as he reached out and traced my lips with his thumb before leaning in and kissing me softly. He caressed my hair and chin as he moved in closer, but broke away within a few seconds.

I looked at him, slightly puzzled as he smiled contentedly.

"Cedric," I said slowly. "How many girls have you kissed? I mean before me?"

He immediately turned scarlet. "Why?" he asked. "Am I bad?"

I laughed. "No, no," I assured him. "I was just…wondering…"

In all honestly, I loved Cedric's kisses—they were sweet and pure. But they were innocent, too, as though he hadn't had a lot of experience up until now. It was nothing like Fred, whose lips were full of hunger and desire every time they met mine.

"Well," he admitted. "Only two. But three including you…why? How many blokes have you kissed?"

I laughed. "Let's not talk about that, hun."

Cedric frowned slightly. "That many, huh?"

"I really fancy you," I said, doing my best to assure him. "You're a gentleman, even when you kiss."

He looked thoughtful. "I don't _always_ have to be a gentleman, you know," he told me, peering slightly flirtatiously into my eyes.

"Oh really?" I asked, grinning and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Really," he answered. "I just didn't want to give all my secrets away before we've even had our first date," he teased.

I blushed deeply. "You're right," I said, embarrassed. "I'd forgotten about that. But I suppose that gives me a reason to look forward to Saturday, right?"

Cedric grinned. "Maybe I could give you a little preview…"

"I would sincerely appreciate that," I teased.

The words had barely left my mouth before I was pinned up against the door of Cedric's dormitory, and he was kissing me harder and more desperately than he had ever done. I parted my lips to express surprise, but he just took advantage of that to deepen the kiss. I dug my fingernails into his back, unable to stop myself. After a few minutes, he broke away.

"How was that for fun?" he grinned.

My eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he teased. "Wasn't expecting that?"

"Were you expecting this?" I answered, pushing him back and onto his bed. Now his eyes got large as I crawled over him and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me down on top of him. Exerting force, he rolled me over so that I was lying on his bed. He kissed me earnestly and then pulled away.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit more than a preview," he admitted, breathing slightly heavily.

I grinned, attempting to catch my breath as well. "Maybe," I agreed.

He leaned down again and kissed me sweetly, softly this time, but I stopped him.

"Cedric," I said, distracted. "What's that?"

His gaze followed to where I was pointing. On his desk, face down, was a small black and yellow book with a badger on the front cover. It looked strikingly similar to the red and gold book where Wood kept all of Gryffindor's Quidditch plays…

"Oh that," he grinned. "Top secret Quidditch stuff."

I sat up, my mind reeling. _It actually existed_?

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, slightly confused as he sat up to join me. "It's my playbook."

I felt white hot shame run through me as the little book reminded me of how I had gotten here in the first place. Everything—Fred, Oliver, Quidditch, Alicia's stupid lecture—came back.

"I need to go," I said, getting up and throwing my books into my bag. "I'm sorry Cedric, I just…I need to go."

Cedric got up, looking really bewildered. "Katie…" he said. "Katie, I'm so sorry if I went too fast, I just thought…"

"Oh come on, pretty boy, we just snogged," I growled as I shouldered my bag. "It's not like it was a big deal. Maybe in your world of two kisses, but not mine."

He looked hurt. I sighed.

"I can't believe I said that," I started. "I'm so sorry, I just—"

"No," he stopped me. "No, it's okay…um." He put his hands into his pockets and stared around the room.

"I'm just kind of confused right now," I tried again. "I didn't mean that. You're a wonderful person, I'm just…not…"

I trailed off. He frowned as he looked at me.

"Yes you are, Katie," he said. "Why are you always saying these things about yourself?"

I shook my head in disbelief that I was still here. "I'm going," I said. "I have to think about things."

"Am I still going to see you Saturday?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't know…" I answered honestly. "I'll let you know."

And with that, I disappeared back up into the ventilation system.

XxX

A miscalculation in my coordinates dropped me out of the pipes into the boys' toilet on the second floor. Horrified, I stole through the empty castle until I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"What are you doing out?" she bellowed. "You should be in bed!"

"Just let me in," I said, exasperated. "Or I'm going to burst into tears right here and you're going to have to deal with that."

"Password," she demanded coldly.

I searched my brain, but the information had somehow disappeared.

"I know," I cried. "Please, just let me in. You know me!"

"Not without the password!"

I was on the verge of tears. All I wanted was my bed. Then, without warning, the portrait swung open and Fred appeared, pulling me into the Common Room.

"Come on, beautiful lady," Fred said smarmily to the Fat Lady. "You know Kates!"

"Hmmph!" she said. "Well…"

The portrait swung back closed and Fred held me out at arm's length.

"Kates, what's up? You look awful," he said, concerned.

"How did you know I couldn't get in?" I asked weakly.

Fred shrugged. "I was watching for you on the Marauders' Map," he explained. "I wanted to see you before you went to bed."

I threw my arms around Fred, startling him, but he wrapped his arms around me anyway. I breathed in his familiar, comforting scent, and sank into him.

"I love you," I whispered, utterly exhausted emotionally.

I felt Fred react with surprise, but he pulled me tighter. "I love you too, Katie Kate," he admitted. "You're my girl."

"Yes, I am," I answered, pulling him as close as I possibly could. "Yes, I am."


	15. Broken Up

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I honestly do love hearing from all of you. For those of you who asked if Fred could see Katie with Cedric on the Marauders Map, I just assumed he grabbed the map as she was headed back to the Common Room. So we will go with that. Please ignore the brazen Hercules quotes I stole for use in this chapter; sometimes Disney says it best. **

Some miraculous act of God found me in Fred's bed the next morning with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. This was miraculous because while Fred was definitely a physical being, he had never stored much in the way of cuddling purely for the sake of cuddling. And yet here we were spooning in the wee hours of the morning in his four-poster bed, boxes of firecrackers and other odd materials littering the headstand. I think it may have had something to do with the 'I love you.'

After my hasty declaration in the Common Room last night, Fred had brought me up to his dormitory where we had sat on his bed and talked until three o'clock in the morning. George and Lee grumbled slightly about having a girl in the room, but as it was me, they didn't really press the issue and were soon snoring. Fred and I talked about everything there was to talk about—except what really needed to be said by me. Nevertheless, it helped to dissolve some of the strain our relationship had had for the past couple of weeks.

"I'm glad we're actually spending time together, Katie Kate," Fred had said around a quarter to three. He then yawned and cuddled into me, throwing his blanket over us both. "It feels like it's been a while."

"That's because it kind of has been," I admitted, sighing as I allowed him to bury his face in my neck.

"You've been a little distant lately," he continued.

"I know," I said quietly.

"Glad you're back, Kates," Fred said sleepily, tightening his hold on me.

"Me too," I had agreed.

Before long, Fred was breathing slower and evenly and I knew he was asleep. I turned around to face him, keeping his lanky arms across my waist. I watched the moonlight cross his freckled face, usually alight with some sort of hidden mischief, now completely relaxed. I sighed, biting my lip. I had made my decision. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried myself into his chest. Fred stirred a little in his sleep and pulled me closer.

Now, he yawned widely and squinted in the sunlight that was coming in through the curtains.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing awake this early?" he asked, gently pushing my messy hair out of my face. "You miss dawn practice at least twice a week and the rest of time, you're at least fifteen minutes late."

"Which is why Oliver loves me," I grinned.

Fred laughed softly. "I think I like waking up next to you," he murmured.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's kinda nice."

"Except your breath stinks," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"WHAT?!" I cried, pushing him away from me. "You go to hell!"

"Meet you there!" he called back, tackling me. We wrestled for a while until both of us fell off of his bed and landed on the floor.

"Fred, what in the bloody hell?!" George shouted moodily from his four-poster. "If you want to shag, can't you just wait until after practice??"

"Merlin's beard, how many times have I asked you both to keep it down in the mornings!" Lee now joined in, throwing open the curtains around his bed. "Just because you have Quidditch practice does not entitle you to make a bloody racket every morning!"

"Katie's fault," Fred said immaturely. "She pushed me."

"Sorry, George, love," I laughed, getting up from the floor. "Your brother just can't seem to keep his hands off me!"

"Yeah, yeah, well I'm using the toilet first so you two can just pop back into bed and have your merry time while I'm brushing my teeth, alright?" George grumbled.

Fred saluted George stupidly and then lifted me up and threw me back onto his bed. Lee rolled his eyes and pulled his curtains shut.

Fred hopped up to join me and I laughed, attempting to stifle the sound.

"Katie Katie," Fred said seriously now.

"Yes, Freddie pie?" I asked sarcastically. He just looked at me.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel slightly panicky.

"Katie," he said. "Before we can go any further with this, I need to know why you lied to me last night."

My heart leapt to my throat. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice obviously shaky.

"Come on, Kates," Fred said. "I'm not stupid. I know you weren't with Jessica Finch-Fletchley last night. I passed her snogging her boyfriend outside the kitchens. And your Charms marks are good—I copy off your papers half the time. You don't need study help."

"I—" I stumbled.

"Whatever it is, Katie, I'll understand," he said seriously. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me."

Fred's piercing blue eyes almost caused me to give away everything right then and there. But then I remembered Oliver's charm and I thought of George and Alicia's relationship and my own spot on the Quidditch team and I bit my lip. I had to do some quick thinking.

"Fine," I said slowly. "So I wasn't with Finch-Fletchley. If you _have_ to know, I was with…"

"Yeah?"

"I was with…"

"_Who_, Katie?"

"Madame Pomfrey," I finally settled on, breathing a sigh of relief for having actually thought of someone viable.

Fred raised his eyebrow. "Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because," I stammered. "I've got…a condition."

"What _kind _of condition?" he pressed.

"Oh, do you always have to be so nosy?" I snapped. From the bathroom, I heard George flush the toilet.

"Kates, seriously, tell me," he said, ignoring my outburst.

"It's embarrassing," I persisted.

"So?" Fred said. "I don't care."

"Well _I _do," I said stuffily.

"Is it irritable bowel syndrome?" he asked candidly. "I heard a First Year say there was a Gryffindor in the hospital wing with irritable bowel syndrome. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Fine!" I shouted. Lee grunted and I lowered my voice. "Sorry," I whispered. "But yes, fine—it was _me_. You happy?!"

I definitely wasn't. Now thanks to Oliver's stupid meddling and my own ridiculous stupidity, Fred thought my bowels were bursting with—well, I didn't even want to think of it.

The red-headed devil just smirked. "So that's your flaw," he laughed. "Well, Kates, it could have been a lot worse. I was starting to worry you had changed your mind about me!"

"Ha!" I burst out ridiculously. Fred gave me a look and I attempted to make my laughter more normal.

"As if," I brushed off awkwardly.

"Um, I'll meet you at practice, kay Kates? I don't think we should make Lee any more angry than he already is. He casts nasty hexes in the mornings."

"Yeah, sure thing Fred," I said, slipping out of his bed and padding across the room to the door.

"Hey," he said. "Where do you think you're going without a kiss?"

"You said my breath stinks," I said bluntly.

"I was only joking," he said. "It's only mine that does."

And he laid a characteristic kiss on my before opening the door, slapping my bum, and ushering me out.

"You're so sweet," I said sarcastically.

"I'm one of a kind," Fred grinned.

XxX

I studiously avoided Oliver's glances and comments during Quidditch practice, focusing all of my attention on the Quaffle.

"Ease up, Katie!" Angelina shouted as I unforgivingly slammed into Alicia and stole the Quaffle which she dropped.

After we landed, Wood called me over to help him pack equipment.

"So level with me, Bell," he said as we both wrestled the pair of Bludgers to the ground. "Where do you stand with Diggory?"

"I thought you were going to let me take care of this on my own, Oliver," I grunted, attempting to strap the fighting black ball back into the trunk.

"I am," he insisted, exerting a huge amount of force and trapping the Bludger for me. "You just need to update me from time to time. I'd like to know how this operation is working."

I flicked my fringe out of my eyes and looked at him, deciding how to phrase this.

"I'm just going to say this once, Wood, so pay attention," I said firmly. "I don't like this. I want out. And you can't kick me off the team if I refuse. You need me."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Bell, listen to me. I thought we had an agreement. Your friends Weasley and Spinnet get to stay together if—and only if—I am in receipt of that playbook before our match. You hear me?"

"Like you can break them up!" I shouted, suddenly angry. "What power do you have?"

"I've got complete jurisdiction over my team," he countered. "And I can replace them. And you, whatever you choose to view the situation as."

I glared at him. "You're just an overgrown child, you know that?" I said angrily.

"You're one to talk," he returned.

We held each other's gaze for a moment.

"I _want to win_," he hissed.

"I know, Oliver, I know!" I said. "But there are better ways to do it than by stealing!"

"Does he even have it?" Wood asked, prying. "Does Diggory even have a playbook?"

I pursed my lips. "Yes," I answered finally. "I saw it. Last night."

"Get it," he said.

"Have you even been _listening _to what I've been saying to you?" I asked, exasperated.

"Katie," Wood began, a rare instance of using my first name. "Do you honestly think Diggory's worth this? Because I've got news for you—he's not. I know he put you in detention. He's just another Hufflepuff prefect wingnut who puts his career and his ambitions over his friends. Don't make this about him."

"Don't you talk about him like that!" I shouted, suddenly offended for Cedric. "You don't know him, okay?"

"I know enough!" he yelled back.

"This is ridiculous," I said, walking away. "I'm going to McGonagall."

"You do and what do you think pretty boy Diggory will think of you then?" Oliver called after me. "Probably won't be too impressed, will he?"

I stopped in my tracks.

"You get that book, Katie. As long as he keeps being fooled by this, I'm going to keep hounding you," he warned. "You promised."

"I did," I echoed hollowly.

XxX

Stupid mad Oliver and his stupid mad need to win the Quidditch cup that was clouding his better judgment. I watched him chew his eggs with the type of ferocity over breakfast he usually only reserved for goalkeeping.

I ignored the girls who were giving me knowing glares all throughout the morning meal and instead chatted pleasantly with Fred and George, the latter of whom had forgiven me for our previous dispute this morning. Lee then showed up with a garter snake he had managed to trap outside the window earlier and distracted the entire table. Intermittently, my gaze transferred to where the Hufflepuffs sat.

Cedric stared at me unabashedly, clearly attempting to get my attention. Every time our eyes met, he would open his mouth as if to mouth something to me but I quickly looked away. I scooted closer to Fred who draped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at Cedric pointedly. He flushed with what had to have been jealousy, but held my gaze. I dropped it.

XxX

It wasn't until in between Charms and Potions that he finally caught me. I had broken away from my friends in order to avoid Alicia's condescending gaze and found myself being pulled behind a tapestry by an unseen hand.

"What the--?" I griped, pulling away. "Oh, it's you," I said, looking up into Cedric's pale, handsome face. His jaw was locked and his eyes were rather cold.

"I didn't know you knew this passageway was here," I said matter-of-factly.

"I learn a lot from you," he said shortly.

I paused. "Well," I said. "What do you want?"

"Katie, what is going on?" Cedric demanded. "First you run out on me out of nowhere last night, and now I see you with—with _him_?"

"_He _is Fred Weasley," I said coldly. "You know his name."

"Whatever!" Cedric said, looking hurt. "Katie, I stopped seeing Cho Chang because of you. Her roommates tell me she cries at night because I dropped her so suddenly, and I did that so I could see _you_. I've broken rules I promised to help upkeep for you. Don't you think I at least deserve some sort of explanation from you?"

He was looking at me earnestly, his eyes searching my face for something he couldn't read.

"Cedric, leave me alone," I said quietly. "Leave me alone before you get hurt."

"What?" he asked, confused. "Why? I can't just leave you alone—I'm involved now. I care about you."

"If you care about me," I said. "You'll do as I say and you'll leave me alone. Trust me. I'm doing this for you."

"Why would I get hurt though?" Cedric cried. "Katie, I've felt more alive in the past few weeks with you than I have in my whole life! You couldn't possibly hurt me."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," I said solemnly. "Now leave me alone. I'm dating Fred. He's asked me to go out with him and I've said yes. I suggest you move on as well."

"You _cannot _be serious."

"I am."

"Was it something I did, because…"

"_No_, Cedric. Drop it. I'm with Fred. Not you. Let's leave it at that."

I attempted to go, but he took my shoulder.

"God, what is it with you men?" I cried, whirling around. "You think 'no' means yes, and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours'!'"

"What's going on?" Cedric pressed. "Katie, this isn't you."

"You don't know me," I said coldly. And I walked away quickly to avoid having him see me cry.

I ran into Alicia as I turned the corner. Cedric strode past quickly, his mouth clenched tight.

"Oh," Alicia said, folding her arms. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something? A little tryst in the broom cupboard, perhaps?"

"Leave me alone, Alicia," I spat, attempting to move past her. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh don't I?" she called after me as we both turned down the stairs toward the dungeons. "Because I was fairly certain that of the two of us, _I _have been the one to have obsessed over Cedric Diggory for the past five years and I know what he can make girls do."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, turning around to face her. "Well guess what, you may have been the one to have had a pathetic little crush on him for five years, but I'm the one who _loved_ him, okay? So don't you dare lecture me on how to handle it."

And I slipped inside the Potions classroom, slamming the dungeon door shut before she could enter. I clenched my jaw tightly to keep myself from crying and sat down next to Fred who greeted me with an unknowing smile.

**--A/N: When you review, please vote! FredxKatie, or CedricxKatie? I'd love to hear your opinions!**


	16. Perpetual Estrangement

**A/N: Thanks for your input everyone, looks like CedricxKatie is the general consensus here. I've still got my own plan though, you'll have to keep reading to see! Thanks for all your reviews as always—all of you are wonnnnnderful.**

It grew very difficult over the next couple of weeks to force myself to behave as if nothing had changed in my life. I was relentlessly cheerful with Fred, sour with Oliver, friendly to the Gryffindors, and scathing of every other House. Inside, I was screaming, but outwardly no one suspected anything.

Saturday at Hogsmeade was by far the most difficult day. It took all of my power to force myself out of bed and dressed and into the carriages with my mates to fend off running to Cedric and reclaiming our date. At Hogsmeade, all I could think about was how I could have been with him, how he could have been holding me, and the feel of his firm lips against my own. Instead, I was at the Three Broomsticks in the booth I had sat in a thousand times before with the same group of people I had sat with a thousand times before. We drank butterbeers and talked over the same tired topics and Fred held my hand and I pretended to be cheerfully unaffected.

In reality, I was staring over the brim of my mug at Cedric who was sitting with his friends and, to my horror, Cho Chang. She looked ecstatic to be with him again, but try as I might, I could not gauge Cedric's emotions. He laughed of course, as he always did, smiled and made pleasant conversation. Perhaps it was my own hopefulness, but despite all that, he seemed a little downcast. We met each other's gaze several times, both of our eyes darting away from one another as soon as they locked. Cho looked at me through narrowed eyes and moved closer to Cedric. I looked away, but could not help but wonder if his thoughts were in line with my own.

Maybe I was making him uncomfortable because within a half an hour, Cedric stood up to leave, the rest of his group following his lead. I watched him wrap his scarf around his neck, steadily avoiding my general direction. They were just getting ready to walk out the door when Lee called out, "Hey Jones!"

One of Cedric's friends whom I vaguely recognized turned around.

"Come over here!" Lee shouted cheerily. The group sauntered over, Cedric and Cho hanging toward the back. My breath caught in my throat as they approached us.

"You owe me ten galleons, mate," Lee said triumphantly. "Ireland over Kenmare, Thursday last."

"Now wait a minute, Jordan," the boy said. "You owe me ten from last week, so we're even."

"_No_," Lee returned, and the two entered into a hot debate over Quidditch. I stared at Cedric, who stuck in the back and kept his head down. Cho looked at him, confused. I willed him to say something to me, but he wouldn't. He kept his eyes permanently fixed to the floor. Alicia observed the situation curiously.

After a couple minutes, Lee and the one called Jones reached some sort of agreement and the group of Hufflepuffs headed toward the door.

"Bye, Cedric," I suddenly blurted out. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder, apparently confused.

"Goodbye," he muttered briefly and continued out the door. Cho turned and gave me an appraising look before following.

Fred snorted. "Can you believe that bloke?" he asked incredulously. "Spent a week tutoring Katie and acting all friendly, then gives her detention and ignores her just now. I'd ignore him in the future, Kates, he's not worth it."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Apparently not."

"All Prefects are drips," George declared loudly. "Especially ones from Hufflepuff."

Alicia gave me a penetrating look. I just stared at the ground.

XxX

"So you actually chucked him, then?" Alicia asked later that night while Angelina was in the shower. "Cedric, I mean?"

"I told you I had, hadn't I?" I asked coldly without looking up from the essay I was writing.

"I know," she said in a small voice. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It was just…you were acting so strange…"

I didn't answer.

"Well at least it's over," Alicia said lamely. "No more lying to Wood or anyone. That's got to feel good."

I snapped my head up angrily.

"Alicia, being honest with my asshole of Quidditch captain will never quite outweigh losing Cedric," I said bluntly.

She nodded. "Sorry," she muttered. "You're right. And I'm sorry you had to do that, but for what it's worth, I think you made the right decision."

"Well thanks, I can certainly sleep better at night now."

"Being hostile toward me won't make things better, you know," Alicia said in an annoying way.

"Neither will listening to you," I snapped, and drew my bed curtains shut.

XxX

Everything became unbearable. I had never really noticed how monotonous and singular my life was before I had unwittingly caused it to collapse in on itself. Quidditch practice dragged on, the twins' pranks seemed markedly less clever, and even the sight of Dementors swooping around the castle grounds did little to make my heart beat faster. I would have blamed their presence for my sudden case of ennui, but I knew better.

Fred did not appear to notice my change of attitude, nor my strained relationship with Alicia. Angelina was too busy focusing on midterms that she barely noticed she had her robes on backwards some days. Wood simply yelled at me to focus. I took to spending more and more nights with Fred whenever I felt lonely, while he never guessed I spent all night dreaming of someone else.

It was in Transfiguration the next morning that I finally snapped. We were taking a pop quiz on banishing spells and I was about halfway through when the tension with which I was holding my quill caused the nib to make a sudden violent tear through the parchment. As the room was dead silent, it was a fairly obvious noise and about half the class looked up, including McGonagall.

"Professor, can I get a quick bathroom break?" I asked suddenly. McGonagall looked dubious.

"Miss Bell, we are in the middle of—"

"I understand," I interrupted. "It will only be a moment. _Please."_

She sighed and waved her hand to direct me off and I immediately shot out of the room, ignoring the curious looks I was getting from my mates.

Instead of heading for the loo, I cut across to the library where I knew Cedric was heading a study period. I took the back entrance, intent on insuring that no one would witness that I was purposely seeking him out. The current class at study period was a mixture of fourth and fifth year Ravenclaws, and Cedric was sitting at the front desk, hunched over his own textbooks, his brow furrowed.

I slipped between two rows of shelving and attempted to get his attention.

"Psst!" I hissed. "Psssst!"

No one looked up except for a dark haired boy in the front row. I stepped further behind the shelves.

"Psst!" I continued. "Cedric!"

He wouldn't budge. Sighing exasperatedly, I pulled a book on magical fungi out from one of the shelves, opened it, ripped out a page, and crumpled it into a ball. If Madame Pince saw me, it would have been detention for a month, but luckily she was in another wing of the library and books on magical fungi weren't particularly prized items. I lobbed the paper ball in Cedric's direction. My superior Quidditch training showed, and it landed directly in between the pages of his textbook.

He finally looked up. "Who threw that?" he asked, in his trademark Prefect voice.

None of the Ravenclaws said anything. They simply looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come on now," he pressed. "Who threw it?"

Still no answer.

"Really," he said, clearly annoyed now. "So I'm just going to have to give everyone detention, is that it?"

Judging by the Ravenclaws' surprised expression, this was not a typical threat from Cedric. I was a little surprised myself. The look in his eyes reminded me vaguely of the night he had yelled at Fred and me, and put me in his Saturday detention. The dark haired bloke in the front row said nothing, but pointed in my direction.

Cedric looked confused and then followed the boy's direction. Upon seeing me, his face relaxed slightly.

"Excuse me a moment," he said to the group absentmindedly as he walked over to approach me.

Cedric reached me, and put his hand out to lean against one of the shelves as he peered down at me.

"Erm—hi," I said pathetically.

"What is it, Katie?" he said, in the tone of one who was already impatient with someone.

"I guess I just wanted to see you," I mumbled.

"Oh," he said. "Well, hello. I've actually got a group—"

"How come you acted so strangely at Hogsmeade last weekend?" I blurted out. "I was trying to be friendly and you blew me off."

Cedric looked a little incredulous. "Katie, are you kidding me? What—Katie, you were the one who dumped _me_, remember? I think I have a right to be at least a little upset around you."

"Sorry," I said, dithering. "I just still really want to see you…"

He blew out a puff of air in exasperation. "You can't have it both ways, Katie," he said firmly. "You can't tell me to leave you alone and then come bursting in during my study sessions and throw paper balls at me whenever you want—was that from a_ library _book?"

I blushed.

"Mr. Diggory!" came Madame Pince's steely voice. "Is everything alright down there? _Where have you gone_?"

"Everything's fine, Madame Pince!" Cedric called back. "Just…picking up a book I saw fall."

"Well leave it!" she snapped. "You'll put it back in the wrong spot anyway, you don't know the system!"

I couldn't help but grin. "At least there's one adult who doesn't like you," I teased. Cedric just looked at me.

"You're being harsh with the Ravenclaws," I continued on. "That's not like you."

Cedric put a hand through his dark chestnut hair. "Yeah, well…I've been under a lot of stress lately, I guess."

"Cho got you down?" I asked conversationally. _Please say no._

"That's not it," he said, sighing.

"Are you and Cho…together, then?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me sternly. "No," he said shortly. "Katie, what is it that you want?"

I shrugged uncomfortably. "To be your friend," I offered.

He considered me a while before shaking his hand. "I can't do your brand of friendship," he finally said, before turning around and returning to the front desk. I was left flabbergasted, my stomach plummeting through the floor.

XxX

The days that followed were excruciating. Every time I passed Cedric in the hall, he would steadfastly avoid my gaze. Instead of ignoring Fred when forced to greet my friends, he ignored me. The worst came Friday evening during Quidditch practice when Cedric was, as usual, running laps around the pitch. At the conclusion of practice, he ran right past me without so much as a greeting glance. Oliver kept me back from going to the locker rooms and said, "Well Bell, I guess you're right. Diggory doesn't seem to be after you after all. Good try, though. Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

Tears stinging my eyes, I gritted my teeth and waited for the girls to vacate the locker rooms before I used them. After showering and dressing, I headed back through the hallways up to Gryffindor Tower where I passed a couple in a rather heated snog on the stairs.

"Oh, get a room, perverts!" I shouted testily just as someone shouted "Mr. Finnigan, Miss Patil, ten points from Gryffindor for that disgusting display of saliva."

Professor Snape and I locked eyes upon this exchange and I felt my heart plummet, but instead he simply looked at me appraisingly and then nodded, as if in esteem. We continued our separate ways and I was left thinking, "Oh God, who am I turning into?!"


	17. Meeting with McGonagall

**A/N: I apologize for my absence, my loves, but I am back! This chapter kind of took a turn I wasn't expecting when I wrote it, but hopefully it worked out…at any rate, I think it will later. About ¾ of the way through!**

XxX

From the tree branch where I was sitting, leaned up against the trunk of the tall oak, I could peer through the falling leaves down to where Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang were circling the Black Lake hand in hand. Admittedly, she appeared more responsible for the situation than he did, but I still gazed at them moonily from my perch.

"You're not helping, Katie!" Fred complained loudly from a few branches up. He chucked an acorn at me which bounced off the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I said grouchily, rubbing the spot where it had made contact. Immaturely, I grabbed another acorn and lobbed it at him. Fred dodged it easily. "Remind me why we have to be up here…?" I moaned.

"I need oak tree sap for me and George's Chicken Pox Chewing Gum!" he explained for the fifth time that afternoon. "It doesn't have the right consistency yet, and I think this will help!"

"Yes, but why am _I _up here?" I asked, breaking my surveillance to look up at my boyfriend.

Fred scowled at me. "You were the one who said I spend too much time messing around with George on our joke shop," he lectured. "I'm trying to get you involved!"

"Yes, well the idea was really just to do something _normal_, like go on an actual date or something…"I trailed off. "Not muck about in the trees."

Fred dropped down from the branch where he was perched, like a monkey, and sat next to me. "You're lucky you're cute, Kates," he said conversationally. "Or I might get annoyed with you being so bloody high maintenance lately."

"I am not high maintenance," I pouted.

"Well you're sure not as low maintenance as you used to be," he countered.

I scrunched my nose and said nothing, far too aware of the truth of that statement to argue with it. In the past week since I had had my encounter with Cedric in the library, I had tagged along after Fred like a pathetic fan girl. I insisted he stay the night with me just about every night and complained loudly whenever he left to do work on his inventions with George, and it left Fred visibly confused and sometimes annoyed. It did not bode well for commentary on my need for male attention.

"Sorry," I muttered lamely, unable to offer any other explanation for my behavior.

Fred shrugged it off and sat in silence for a while before saying, "Well I guess I haven't really been in top form as a boyfriend lately anyhow…it's been weird figuring it out with you and me. We we've always been mates, and so now I guess I'm not sure how to do it differently…"

He trailed off and seemed to be considering something.

"I suppose we could go on a real date," he ventured. "No George or Lee or Angelina or Alicia…just us. There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up…what do you say, Kates? Want to go out, just you and me?"

I actually managed an honest smile at this. "Yeah," I said. "I do."

"You...er…don't want to go to that Madame Puddifoot's place…do you?" His face was visibly pained from holding back what I imagined to be quite a great deal of visual disgust.

"God, no!" I cried. "Have you met me?!"

Fred let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin," he said. "I didn't know, with the way you've been—well. Okay. How about this…we go to dinner at that place with the greasy cheeseburgers that we like…I forget its name…and then head over to Quality Quidditch Supplies because the Irish team's visiting to sign autographs. Then go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, or maybe even a firewhisky at the Hog's Head if we're feeling adventurous…and then…well, we can do whatever the hell we feel like doing. That sound better?"

I grinned. "Absolutley."

Fred grinned back and seemed relieved. "Alright," he said. "Our first date. We _have _done a lot of rather heated snogging already though, so it's not _quite_ orthodox, but it will still be pretty classy…I mean, I have admitted to being in love with you, after all."

"You have," I said playfully.

"But afterward, you know, my hands may get a little…roving. Being classy is hard work, after all."

"Is it now?"

"Terribly. And you're so tempting."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Tis my pleasure, Katie my Belle," he said cleanly, and with a hop slid down the rest of the tree trunk. "Join me?" he asked, holding out his arms.

I looked at him shrewdly. "You're an ass if you think I'm actually jumping down there with you," I said.

"You don't trust me?" he feigned hurt.

"As a matter of fact, I don't."

"Come on Katie Kate, you can't weigh _that _much. I mean, you eat like a hippogriff, sure, but you work out pretty well…"

"Fred Weasley!"

"Come down, Kates!" he whined.

"You owe me a galleon if you drop me," I warned.

"Fine, fine…just get a move on!"

I held my breath and jumped down from the tree branch. Fred caught me and we both tumbled over, rolling into a pile of autumn leaves and laughing hysterically.

"Race you back to the castle!" I shouted, casting only one look at Cedric, who looked visibly unhappy.

XxX

The day of my constant dread had finally arrived. After putting off meeting with Professor McGonagall for an impressive period of three weeks, I had finally been cornered into attending a session to discuss my post-Hogwarts plans. I now sat outside her office in a cold sweat, attempting to focus on the words of encouragement that Cedric had once offered me on how most of the students who entered this meeting had little to no idea of what they wished to do with their future. Fred, of course, had simply laughed at my trepidation and repeated his offer of financial support in exchange for unfettered access to my body. Equally unhelpful though slightly more sincere was Angelina, who expressed confidence that the Holyhead Harpies could never deny me a spot on the reserve team should I choose to try out.

The door to McGonagall's office swung open, interrupting my scattered thoughts, and the tall, aged witch appeared in the door frame.

"Miss Bell," she said with somewhat of a smile. "We meet on a purely academic level at last."

I was unable to bring myself to respond to her jibe and remained silent, simply staring up at her.

"Well come along then, don't dawdle," she said, standing aside to allow me room to enter the office. "I haven't got all afternoon."

I swallowed and stood up as the professor followed me inside.

"Alright, Katie, would you mind telling me why you have so ardently insisted on putting off this meeting until the last minute?" McGonagall said as she took her seat and filtered through the papers on her desk for my transcripts.

I was caught off guard and simply sank into the seat across from her.

"Well?" she prompted in her usual brisk manner.

I sighed. "I don't know what I want to do," I muttered.

"Sorry?"

"I don't know what I want to do," I annunciated.

Professor McGonagall adjusted her spectacles and looked over my transcripts. "I assure you, Miss Bell, there are far larger travesties in the world than that. That is the purpose of these meetings. Now, tell me…do you have any interests? Any subjects which interest you more than others?"

I shrugged and looked uncomfortably around the room. "I guess I like astronomy alright," I said.

She nodded. "Yes, I see Professor Sinistra has consistently given you high marks. She has written you have a keen natural ability."

I squirmed in my seat, unsure of how to respond to this. Observing my silence, she continued.

"Well, Miss Bell, there isn't too much available in the field of astronomy, but there is some. For example, the Ministry funds a small group dedicated to tracking the movement of the planets and several major celestial bodies and observing their differences through the years. I believe they also offer three small summer internships, one unofficially reserved for a Hogwarts student. I can get you those papers if you are at all interested."

I nodded. "Yeah, that would be great…"I said dismissively, eager to leave the room and return to the comfort of the fire in Gryffindor common room.

Professor McGonagall, however, did not appear so easily satisfied.

"I must say, I think it would be a good thing for you to keep your mind open about other possible career paths," she said, after hesitating momentarily.

"Like what?" I asked blankly.

"Miss Bell, have you heard of the field of experimental magic?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "It sounds dangerous."

"It is," she continued. "Which is why its practice is carefully monitored by the Ministry. Experimental magic is a sort of hybrid of magic, used to deduce new spells and charm theory, solving needs more directly than our current allotment of spells can do."

I just nodded, wondering vaguely why she was explaining this to me.

"Hogwarts has its own group of select students working as a lab monitored by Professor Flitwick and myself to learn some of the more basic theories of this branch of magic and to put them into practical use," McGonagall explained. She then hesitated, measuring her words before saying, "One of our students has given me your name as a possible candidate for this group, and after some deliberation I am prepared to invite you to join our work, provided you are willing to put forth the effort and respect this demands."

I was unable to restrain myself from incredulity. "Are you mad?" I asked bluntly. "Who told you I would be good at that?"

McGonagall just blinked. "Cedric Diggory," she answered simply as my heart jumped to my throat. "As I had previously mentioned, he was particularly impressed with your fast comprehension of the summoning spell."

My heart rate sped back down to normal. So this had been suggested a long time ago, then. I told her so.

"Professor, I'm sure that was just him being nice," I said. "He likes to do that a lot. I'm sure if you checked back with him now, he'd take it back."

She looked confused. "No, no," she said. "This was just yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

McGonagall looked at me curiously. I sped on.

"Are you sure you want me?" I asked. "I mean, I'm…you know…_me_."

She looked impatient. "Yes, Miss Bell, I am well aware of who you are. And I think if you're to look at your marks you will find that you are by no means a bad student. Slightly disengaged, perhaps, but you do not lack ability."

I was stunned. I was being offered a spot in a specially designed Ministry course in a new branch of magic? It seemed surreal. This was the kind of thing that was always happening to Alicia, but never to me.

"You may think about it, of course," she continued. "But I would strongly suggest this path. It plays to your strengths."

I was continuing to sit there, staring blankly, when the object of my amazement walked through the door. Cedric was balancing a stack of parchment and folders in his arms while trying to navigate his way to McGonagall's desk. As soon as he saw me, however, he stopped.

"Oh…sorry," he muttered. "I'll just, erm…come back later."

"Nonsense, Mr. Diggory, come set that down," McGonagall said crisply. "I was just telling Miss Bell about our Experimental Magic study group."

"You recommended me," I blurted out ridiculously. "You said I was smart.

"Sorry?" he asked, clearly taken off-guard.

My ears suddenly lit on fire. _Idiot Katie._

"The Experimental Magic study group," McGonagall repeated, looking surprised at Cedric's lack of presence of mind. "Your recommendation of Katie."

"Oh, right," he said, flustered. "Erm, well yeah…she's a good student."

"No, you're just a good tutor," I protested warmly, keeping my eyes on him. He finally met my gaze, looking at me cautiously.

"No, really…"

"No, it's you!"

"Thank you," McGonagall said with finality, firmly taking the stack of papers which were still in Cedric's hands and looking at us suspiciously. "You may go, Mr. Diggory."

He turned around to leave and just before he went out the door, I whirled around in my seat and called, "Cedric! D'you really think I ought to come?"

He stared at me for a few moments, hesitated, and then said, "Yes. I'd like that." He exited and let the heavy door swing shut.

I turned back around to a bewildered McGonagall, but barely noticed. My face flushed with pleasure, and I was unable to keep a small grin from spreading across my face as I sunk more comfortably into my chair.

XxX


	18. A Little Truth

**A/N: Surprise! I updated. But, really, does it matter at this point? Anyone out there? Anyone, anyone?**

My friends were significantly less thrilled about the prospect of my joining an extracurricular group than I had been. They simply stared back at me after I had rushed into the Common Room and excitedly shared my news. Alicia looked distinctly put out.

"I didn't get invited to do that," she muttered. "And you did?"

I scowled at her. "Why can't I be good at something too?" I asked rather defensively, despite my earlier thoughts which had almost echoed exactly what she had just said.

Alicia opened her mouth and then shut it again, looking around at the rest of the group for some kind of support. They all looked equally surprised. It was George's turn to speak next.

"You sure you want to do that, Kates?" he asked. "I mean it doesn't sound exactly…you, or anything."

"And what about Quidditch?" Ange demanded.

I looked weakly at Fred, who had grown rather quiet and was still hanging at the back of the group.

"Fred?" I asked feebly.

He turned to meet my gaze, a rather perplexed look on his face. "Why?" he asked. It almost sounded like an accusation. "I thought you wanted to help George and me."

"I do!" I answered fervently. "I just thought this might be cool, too…"

"Cool?" his answer barely contained a scoff, as George simultaneously said, "_Okay_, Percy!"

"I hope you're considering practice!" Ange continued, apparently unaware anyone else had been speaking. "Wood will have your ass if you don't get that Hawkshead right before the meet…"

I thought I was going to explode when Lee finally spoke up.

"Oh, give it a rest, you lot," he said loudly, getting up to come over and stand by me. "I think it's great Kates has found something she's interested in. Good for you!"

And he pumped my fist in an enthusiastic handshake, then leering at the rest of the group as if daring them to say anything to the contrary.

"Thanks, Lee," I said, still feeling slightly hurt. "I wasn't sure if I absolutely wanted to do it, but now I think I will."

I glared at Fred, and then stomped up the stairs to my dorm room to go to bed early.

XxX

I didn't speak to Fred all morning, and he didn't make an effort to look in my direction either. At breakfast we sat across from one another as usual, though making a point to speak to everyone but each other. The girls and I had made up earlier that morning. They both claimed to have simply been surprised that I was interested in something academic, and that they were actually quite pleased for me. I wasn't sure if they were telling the truth, but I was grateful for their peace offering at least. George was still referring to me as Percy, but it seemed to be more in a joking manner than anything else. After all, he had been after Alicia for at least a year and a half now; he couldn't have any true aversion to someone interested in academics.

I was convinced Fred's silence toward me had originated in jealousy, and I was not in the mood to deal with his immaturity. There was no doubt in my mind that he was feeling betrayed and neglected by my sudden interest in something other than himself, Quidditch, or messing around in general. It was a very puerile response, in my opinion, and I had no intention of alleviating the concerns of my idiot boyfriend.

Instead, I watched Cedric all during breakfast. He never met my gaze.

XxX

The news of my agreeing to join the Experimental Magic Group seemed to have spread quickly amongst the teachers. Professor Flitwick seemed delighted, taking me aside and offering his personal congratulations along with a box of sugar quills for the exam we had that day. Professor Sprout advised me not to overlook the importance of plant properties in magical extraction, and even Professor Snape seemed to turn a blind eye when I walked in two minutes late after being held up in the hall by Peeves, who was teasing me mercilessly about "changing allegiances." Although in retrospect, I realized there was a good chance this had more to do with our mutual hatred of the snogging couple than any sudden realization of my academic brilliance, as he took care to utter a purposely audible "stupid girl" when I dropped my ladle into my Evaporation Potion.

Oliver was the only other person who seemed more displeased than even Fred at my sudden interest in a study group.

"WHAT?" he bellowed the next evening on the pitch as we were doing our pre-practice stretches. "Bell! I specifically checked in with the registrar's office eight months ago to ensure nothing interfered with my team's practice schedule! It's my _last year to—"_

"Win the bloody cup, Oliver, we know," George said irritably.

"Eight months ago?" I cried. "Oliver, it was _March_ eight months ago…"

He ignored me. "You're just going to have to drop out," he said shortly. "That's all there is to it. You're going to have to drop out. Alright. Up in the air. NOW! NOW! NOW!"

As soon as the Quaffle was released, I snatched it from Angelina's awaiting arms and hurtled down the pitch to where Wood was in position. Fred and George were characteristically bothering Harry and had barely kicked off from the ground, so I had no trouble in quickly leaving behind the rest of my team. Instead of taking my shot, however, I sped to a stop three inches from Oliver's nose and looked at him furiously.

"Now you listen to me, Oliver Andrew Wood," I said through gritted teeth. "For the past month, you have taken over my life, demanding that I perform unthinkable acts with Cedric Diggory in order to get you a damn playbook. You've harassed me at breakfast, at lunch, at dinner, and _in the shower_. I've lost sleep. I've failed exams. _And I've seriously contemplated hurling myself into the Black Lake to be devoured by the Giant Squid._ You owe me this!"

Wood's face, which had initially been surprised, suddenly turned quizzical.

"But seducing Diggory was _your_ idea," he pointed out, rather too sensibly for my taste.

"OLIVER!" I exploded, hurling the Quaffle into his stomach. "Come on!"

Wood doubled over, coughing and dropping the Quaffle. "Okay," he managed to choke out. "How often do you have to be gone?"

"Once a week on Thursdays," I answered promptly.

"Is this something Diggory's involved in?"

I felt myself grow slightly hot and uncomfortable. "Yes," I said, in a rather defensive manner.

He nodded, still trying to recover himself.

"See what you can do there," he said briskly. "Maybe he'll come around again. Flirt, I don't know…wear a short skirt or something. Try to salvage it."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice, Oliver. Nice."

XxX

Wednesday passed, and there was still no sign of Fred wanting to make peace. He simply sat in silence whenever I happened to be around. Our circle of friends was growing rather uncomfortable with the situation.

"Has Fred really not said anything to you for the past two days?" Alicia questioned in somewhat of a whisper at lunch that afternoon.

I frowned. "No," I answered, feeling somewhat hurt. "Not a word."

Alicia frowned as well, but tried to disguise it with a falsely cheery tone. "Well, I'm sure his little fit will blow over soon," she said. "He'll probably come into the Common Room tonight like nothing's happened and want to drag you off to the nearest broom cupboard.

"Maybe," I agreed, more because I was uncomfortable with the topic than out of any actual conviction that this would be true. "Listen, 'Lic, I'm going to be in the library next period, okay?"

She look surprised. "What for? Do you want me to come with you."

"No, no," I answered rather too quickly. "I just…I want some time alone, okay?"

She nodded in an annoyingly pitying manner as I stood up and gathered my books. My friends looked up, surprised. Fred merely chewed his green beans and stared at his plate.

XxX

_Oh, God, were Fred and I breaking up?_

The possibility of this ever happening had never really occurred to me before, but as I sunk down in my seat in the corner of the library, it seemed as clear as day. And over such a stupid issue, too!

I had my star chart set out before me, intending on doing some shading in of the planets, but my heart wasn't in it. I could not believe what was happening. And why did I suddenly care?

I was hurt, really, that after going through some intense emotional trauma of which he knew nothing about, I had purposely chosen to be with Fred. I had given up something I really wanted for him. I had _chosen _to be with him. Carved my heart out and handed it over, and this was what I got in return—snotty disdain because I happened to have a couple of mildly establishment-related interests. I suppose I thought that if we ever did break up it would be for the actual substantial issue of my cheating on him with Cedric Diggory in the first few hours of our relationship—or my emotional cheating since. Not like this. Not over this.

Right when we were supposed to have our first real date on Saturday.

Feeling miserable, I turned to stare out the window when a muffled sound caught my ear. I was curious in spite of myself; I was in a corner of the library I was convinced no one had visited since the year 1219—who else was here?

I shifted in my seat slightly to gaze down the nearest aisle of books and saw Cho Chang on her tiptoes, clearly kissing someone who was obscured from view. I felt my stomach clench in knots. That could only be one person.

Cedric Diggory suddenly appeared as Cho stepped backward, pulling on the corners of his cloak. I stared, slightly surprised, my mouth forming what I imagined looked like a perfect 'O.' They were actually snogging, then. Well—Cho was snogging Cedric at any rate. Cedric looked to be in his "polite kissing" phase. I watched the pair of them, mesmerized, for a couple of seconds before Cho—rather imperceptibly, I barely saw it—tried to slide her tongue into Cedric's mouth. He backed away and I dropped the Astronomy book I'd been holding at the exact same time. The couple turned to me, surprised.

My face turned to fire. I could feel the heat of embarrassment light up as I immediately dropped down and shoved my book into my bag, then my inkpot, star chart, and quills. Cho simply looked mildly surprised. Cedric looked horrified.

"Katie—" he managed to get out as I brushed past the pair of them.

"Sorry, excuse me," I mumbled, darting as quickly as I could toward the main section of the library.

XxX

The dreadfulness of the afternoon was only further compounded by a grueling Quidditch practice and the fact that Fred once more seemed content to walk away whenever I came within 500 feet of him. I went to bed exhausted and miserable, waking up to a Thursday I couldn't imagine would bring anything but further agony.

The only bright spot occurred in Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall slipped me a note with a smile, saying, "Remember, Miss Bell, 7:00."

Angelina and Alicia gave me an encouraging smile and Lee put his thumb up in approval, but Fred hunched over to whisper something to George and pretended not to notice. I sighed and folded the slip of paper into my book.

6:45 came quicker than I expected that evening and as my friends gathered their bags for practice, I shoved my wand and a couple of my textbooks into my bag and started toward the portrait hole.

"Good luck, Kates!" George called in a clear plan to make up for his brother who had his back turned to me.

"Thanks, George," I mumbled half-heartedly, and stumbled through the portrait hole. _God, how was I supposed to make it through tonight?_

I was digging through my bag for McGonagall's note giving me the location for the meeting when I turned the corner, failing to notice Cedric who was hovering indecisively between the portrait of the Fat Lady and the nearest corridor.

"Oh," I said in surprise, having suddenly looked up at the sound of his footsteps. "Cedric…hi."

He turned to face me, looking excessively uncomfortable.

"Hi," he said abruptly.

We looked at each other for a few seconds before I ventured, "Are you…were you waiting for _me_?"

"I—well, yes, that is…" Cedric finally met my eye line. "I thought you might need someone to show you the way," he said finally.

Where I would have normally mocked him for the unnecessary gallantry, I merely nodded.

"Alright," I replied. "Where are we off to?"

"Room of Requirement," he answered mildly, turning to direct me. "Do you know it?"

"Vaguely," I answered, thinking distractedly of a time Fred swore he and George hid from Filch in a broom cupboard, only to discover the same broom cupboard was a large patisserie the next week when he was craving a boysenberry pie.

"It's a good location for what we do," Cedric answered, though his mind seemed elsewhere.

We climbed a staircase and walked a few more steps in silence before he began again.

"Listen, Katie," he said very seriously. "I just want to say how sorry I am for what happened yesterday. It was very wrong, and no matter what you may have said or done to me in the past, that's no excuse for me to be inconsiderate toward you, and trust me—if I had only known you were there, I would have never—"

"You can save your apology, Cedric," I said spiritlessly, holding up a hand to stop him. "It's okay. You saw me kissing Fred. It's only equal, I guess."

He opened his mouth to respond, but seemed to think differently of it and fell silent again. I didn't mind. I really didn't need his apology, or an explanation. He didn't care for me anymore—not the way I had wanted him to, at least. And the person who was supposed to care couldn't be bothered to acknowledge my existence. We climbed another two staircases until we reached the seventh floor.

"Are you feeling all right, Katie?" Cedric suddenly interrupted again. "You seem a little…cast down."

I glanced up at him idly, only to be suddenly arrested by the sincerity in his face. I stared into his dark brown eyes and my mouth opened slightly.

"I think Fred is breaking up with me," I said quietly, before I could stop myself. He looked excessively surprised, and opened his mouth to say something.

Before he could begin speaking, however, a spritely looking witch in what appeared to be her seventies pushed open a door from the inside and exclaimed, "Mr. Diggory! Here early, as always…and who's this? You've brought a guest!"

"Katie Bell, Adelaide," came Professor McGonagall's voice from inside the room. Then she, too, appeared at the doorway. "The new student I was telling you of. Miss Bell, this is Madame Prescott from the Ministry."

I did my best to smile as the happy looking woman shook my hand earnestly. "Well, welcome, welcome!" she said cheerfully. "Always pleased to meet bright new students!"

She shuffled Cedric and me through the door into a large room with two long tables, a chalkboard, and five rows of seats. Professor McGonagall directed us to sit down and I took the opportunity to gaze around me as the room filled with other students: Percy Weasley, of course, followed by his girlfriend, Head Girl Penelope Clearwater, Adrianna Abbott, Slytherin Prefect Daphne Greengrass, Ravenclaw Alexander Thomas and a handful of other students well-known for being, well…brilliant. It was bizarre. I felt extremely out of place.

Apparently everyone invited had filled the room by 7:05 because Madame Prescott bustled up to the front of the room to address the group.

"Friends!" she called happily. "Associates! Young movers and shakers of the wizarding world!"

I sniggered slightly, and a couple of people turned around to stare at me. Instantly, I straightened my face.

"As always, I'm so glad to see you again," Madame Prescott continued. "I've been reporting to the Ministry, and to the Minister in particular last Tuesday, of the excellent work and progress we've made here at Hogwarts. It is so wonderful for all of us to know that the wizarding world will be in such capable hands when all of you come of age."

"Some of us are already of age," Percy Weasley said importantly, indicating himself and Penelope.

I stared in disbelief, but made sure to check the desire to laugh aloud. Involuntarily, I turned to Cedric, and was surprised to see the corners of his lips tugging slightly.

"Quite right, Mr. Weasley, quite right," Prescott continued. "Alas, I am afraid this evening we will be down to some preparatory work for our exciting project next week—the magical properties of ferrets!"

I stared.

"To work with these ferrets, however, I'm afraid they're going to need to be immobilized. And individually, as well. Collective spells produce quite different properties than individual spells, and we cannot afford to take that risk. Therefore-!"

She clapped her hands and two young Ministry workers appeared, balancing box after rumbling box in their arms.

"Alright, I'd like us to divide up in teams of two and each work on a box tonight. That way, next week, we'll be prepared to—"

But the overeager nature of my peers resulted in groups of people storming the ferret boxes and quite drowning out Madame Prescott. I sat in stunned silence. Were the future "movers and shakers" of the wizarding world really working on ferrets? The thought seemed bizarre to me. I wished I could mention it to someone, but the audience seemed to be foreign to my sense of humor.

"I'm afraid you started on a less than exciting day, Miss Bell," Professor McGonagall said from where she stood behind me. "I assure you, however, that there are a lot of very thrilling things going on within this group."

I couldn't think of how to answer, so I merely nodded. I sighed, standing up and moving over to the table. Who on earth here would actually consent to be my ferret partner? Pathetic.

I pulled down a box and took a place at the end of the table in a corner by myself. I would just immobilize as many as I could, and then do a collective spell on the rest. Who would be there to know, really?

"Need a partner?"

I turned. It was Cedric.

"I guess," I answered, watching him suspiciously. Just a week ago, this boy had made it very clear he did not want to be my friend. Now he was recommending me to teachers, walking with me across the castle, taking an interest in my mood, and offering to be my ferret partner. I did not understand it.

He did not offer an explanation, however, and we worked for the first fifteen minutes in silence, except for my quiet mutterings of _Petrificus Totalus!_ Cedric, it appeared predictably, was already well-adept at silent spells. A couple of minutes later, a particularly stubborn ferret jumped off the table and proceeded to climb up a pair of drapes. I laughed in spite of myself at Cedric's poor attempts to coax it down and his misplaced spells. The ferret made a wild leap for the curtain rod and I flicked my wand quickly.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _I said firmly. The ferret froze midair and landed on the ground with a clatter. Cedric looked up, impressed.

"Nice reflexes," he said.

I smiled. "Years of friendship with the Weasley twins teach you expect the unexpected," I answered simply.

Cedric frowned. "Are you really breaking up with Fred?" he asked quietly. I felt my body go slightly cold.

"I think so," I answered, regretting having ever brought it up to him. This was probably exactly what his ego needed, however. Katie Bell broke up with him for Fred Weasley, only to have Fred Weasley dump her a week later.

He nodded, not seeming sure how to respond. "Blimey," he said in a low voice.

"How are you and Cho?" I asked coldly, intent to get off the subject. "Good, I guess…"

He clenched his jaw in a somewhat uncomfortable manner. "Cho is good," he said. "And I'm good. I just…well. She's pushing to make it an official thing, and I just don't know if that's really what I want. I just…can't decide."

I nodded, hardly trusting myself to answer. Was it possible he still had feelings for me, after the horrible way I treated him?

"Anyway, I'm sorry about you and Fred," he finished.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Me too."

The rest of the evening passed in silence until one by one, the members of the Experimental Magic Group exited the room and Madame Prescott was left to exclaim over the prolific immobilizing of ferrets that had taken place that evening. Cedric and I fell into step next to each other. Deciding that I seriously needed a break in the Astronomy Tower, I turned to climb up the stairs when he stopped me.

"Katie?" he said suddenly when I had reached the third step.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to face him. He waited until the others had filtered down the stairs and across the hall before he answered.

"Last week you ran out of my room immediately after I kissed you. You told me never to speak to you again and then you disappeared. You ignored me when I tried to talk to you. I put it all on the line, and you rebuffed me. And then you followed me into the library and said you still wanted to be friends. Yesterday you looked upset when you saw me with Cho. I'm sorry, Katie, but can you please tell me what's going on? I think I deserve a little truth from you."

I looked at him sadly, and came back down the few stairs that were separating us. I could not begin to explain the half of what he needed to know, and even if I did, it wouldn't help things. I needed to walk away and figure things out for me at that moment. I needed to forget that I was upset about him, that I was upset about Fred, and that I was feeling lonely. I needed to put my life back on track. But that wasn't what I did.

Instead I stood on my tiptoes, put my hands on either side of his face, and kissed him.

"That's true," I said.

He simply stared at me in uncertainty. He had not kissed me back. Tears sprang in my eyes, and I turned and ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

XxX


	19. If You Ever Change Your Mind

Head in my hands, I stood leaning against an open window in the Astronomy Tower. I had gotten out my telescope, but it was fruitless—even stargazing could not distract me tonight—and it stood next to me, forgotten.

What on earth had possessed me to think it was a good idea to force myself onto Cedric Diggory?

He had been the one to look me in the eyes from across an aisle in the library and tell me, point blank, that he "couldn't do my brand of friendship." Complete honesty from someone I had shamefully led on, lied to, and left. It was little wonder he had reacted the way he did. If I was the good person he believed I was deep down, I would let him get over me in peace, not torment him with my indecision.

I tried to tell myself I had broken down in weakness over my situation with Fred, but it was not so. Not fully, anyway. A small part of me still harbored feelings for Cedric, and Fred's abandonment had simply exasperated the small flame of hope which still burned in my heart. And I had kissed him.

Burning with embarrassment at the recollection, shame for my situation, and simple loneliness, I felt tears form behind the corners of my eyes. I had no will to stop them. The other horrible events of the past few days started to crop up in my mind. Oliver Wood was still a lunatic, the girls thought I was deranged, and my new venture—my new career as a talented and ambitious pupil—had floundered. Why did I not fit in anywhere? My friends secretly disdained me for joining the Experimental Magic Group, and the Experimental Magic Group clearly thought I was a nutter. Where was I supposed to go? Who was I supposed to be?

I let out a shuddering sigh and stared back up at the cold night sky filling quickly with clouds, running my fingers through my hair and mussing it further. I set my hand on my telescope.

"Katie?" a voice asked tentatively.

I started, whirling around in surprise, half hoping and half dreading it would be Cedric.

It was not. It was Fred, standing hesitantly in the doorway, hands shoved into the pockets of his old jeans. My heart warmed immediately at the sight of him and the Hufflepuff Prefect vanished from my thoughts, but I still hovered indecisively near my window.

"I thought you might be here," he continued, a glum half smile on his face.

I managed a wan smile, hoping he could not tell I had been crying. "Hi," I answered softly.

"Hey," he replied. We continued to stare at one another from across the tower floor, I, biting my lip, Fred burrowing his fists even further into his jeans. The air was heavy with unspoken conversation. Outside, the starlight dimmed as snow began to fall softly from the gathering clouds.

Fred let his eyes fall to the floor once again and sighed. He seemed to be steeling himself for something. When he finally met my eyes, his freckled face was more serious than I had ever before seen it.

"I've been a prat," he said firmly, but quietly. "And I'm sorry."

I sighed and managed a wan smile. "Lee talk you into this?" I asked weakly.

He laughed slightly and shook his head. "No…no, just me."

I nodded and crossed the room to where he stood, sliding my arms around him and over his shoulders, laying my head against his chest. He responded by snaking one arm around my waist and using the other to stroke my hair.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he whispered in my ear, an unmistakable hint of hope in his voice.

I nodded against his chest. "But only if you promise to finish writing my Potions essay for me," I muttered. "And bring me breakfast in bed for the next week."

Fred laughed. "Done," he agreed, tilting my chin up to meet his lips. He kissed me softly in a way I was unused to, lingering and then breaking free to continue to meet my gaze.

"I really am sorry," he repeated, as though unsure I had actually forgiven him.

"I know," I reassured him, smiling. "And under normal circumstances I might have put up a bigger stink, but right now I don't care…I've missed you."

He laughed softly, clearly relieved. "I've missed you too," he admitted. "And about an hour after storming out of the Common Room last week I realized I was being a prick, but I didn't manage to swallow my pride until now."

I rolled my eyes. "I figured as much."

"Kates…" Fred said suddenly. "Are you alright? My great prat of a brother was back an hour ago. What are you doing up here, anyway?"

I frowned, looked down, and let my arms fall down his until our hands met. "The sodding Experimental Magic Group is ridiculous," I admitted. "You and George are smarter than half the idiots in there put together. All we did tonight was immobilize ferrets."

Fred looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh, but he succeeded gallantly. "Well…I bet things will get more interesting. And if not, you can always experiment on Percy."

I laughed out loud in spite of myself. "Good point…"

"Hey," he said, more seriously now, once again wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. "I'm serious about me having been a prick. It would take a complete moron not to realize that you're talented. You deserve to be recognized for that. And just because extracurriculars aren't my thing doesn't mean they're worthless. Stick with it. If nothing else, you can infiltrate the best and the brightest and steal their ideas and sell them to me 'n George. I don't have much gold, but for you, I'd being a paying customer." He smiled down at me.

I gave him a bemused look. "Yeah," I said ruefully. "I'm good at infiltrating, stealing secrets, and being a lowlife in general…"

"I know," Fred answered, grinning. "Which is what I love about you."

For once, I managed to return the grin and met his lips rather happily as he pulled me up toward him. After kissing for several seconds, he pulled away.

"It's getting a bit nippy up here," he stated. "Care to go down to the kitchen for some hot chocolate and croissants?"

I smiled. "I'd actually love that," I replied, and allowed him to take my hand and intertwine our fingers, leading me out of the tower.

"Wood's going to be pissed about this snow, you know," Fred remarked, grinning.

I laughed. "You're right…most excellent."

XxX

Fred's statement about Wood and the snow proved to be a gigantic understatement.

"SNOW! THERE'S BLOODY _SNOW_! IN OCTOBER!" was the first thing the girls and I heard at four thirty in the morning the next day. I snapped upright instantly and threw aside my bed curtains to find Oliver Wood marching inexplicably into our room, trailed by the twins—both of whom were tousle-headed and glaring—and Harry, who walked a little ways behind looking lost and not fully awake.

I rubbed my eyes in disbelief as Angelina started cursing loudly and Alicia blinked a few times and turned to look out the large bay window where a thick blanket of snow now covered the grounds. The goal hoops of the pitch appeared to be covered in ice.

"And of course Madame Hooch _refuses_ to open up the broom shed for us because of this fucking 'inclement weather!' When we lose the match, I'll know who to blame! You'll see!" he continued, completely red in the face. "Inclement weather, my arse!"

"Speaking of arses, would you mind getting yours the hell out of our room?" I asked irritably. "I want to sleep while I'm still young!"

No one bothered to answer me, however as Angelina was taking care of the situation quite efficiently.

"FUCKING HELL, WOOD, LEAVE A NOTE ON OUR DOOR, DON'T BLOODY WAKE US UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GODDAMNED NIGHT!" she roared. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE!"

He ignored Angelina and continued to pace the floor, as if determined to find a way we could practice indoors. George sat down grumpily at the foot of Alicia's bed as she rubbed her eyes and attempted to be rational.

"Oliver, it's no one's fault it snowed," she said, stifling a yawn. "But I don't think we'll lose to Hufflepuff because of one missed practice. Besides, these early snows usually melt fairly quickly, don't they? And then we can practice twice as hard, alright?"

Wood looked as though he wanted to continue ranting, but Alicia gave him one of her best 'I'm blonde and innocent, please don't contradict my naiveté' looks, that he sputtered and then fell silent.

"Oh…" he said indecisively. "Oh…fine. Enjoy your lie in then, because it's the last you'll be getting this year!"

"JUST GET OUT!" Angelina yelled, throwing a spare slipper at his retreating back.

"It's just a good thing we've got Bell," he murmured to himself, and then turned to give me a significant look. "I want faster results now!"

I gave him a sarcastic salute as Fred drawled from where he was leaning against Alicia's bedpost, "Right, because in the end, it's really going to be Katie's chasing skills that save the day…"

Harry stretched and followed our captain out and George, after patting Alicia on the leg, got up to follow. Fred, however, who had been leaning against Alicia's bedpost, simply collapsed into my bed and threw the covers over himself, cuddling up next to me.

"Mmm…this is nice," he murmured sleepily. "Night night, Katie Kate."

"Oh no," Angelina said angrily. "No way, Weasley. Out with you, too."

"Tell her I can't hear her," Fred muttered into my pillow.

"FRED!" Angelina snapped and I began to laugh.

"Sorry, Ange," I said, grinning. "Can't he stay?"

She looked incredibly annoyed, but settled for one disgusted look and pulled her curtains shut.

"One snore and you're out," she warned.

"Got it. Wizard's honor, Ange," Fred yawned and then burrowed his chin above my head and I couldn't help smirking before I fell back to sleep.

XxX

The sun rose and breakfast time arrived. Fred darted off to shower and change, and the girls and I headed down to the Great Hall by ourselves.

"Is Oliver really still expecting you to steal that playbook, then?" Alicia asked doubtfully as we walked down the staircase.

I shrugged uncomfortably. "Apparently," I said noncommittally.

"You're not going to though…right, Katie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fred and I have made up, and I had my first stint as a brilliant and respectable student last night, and you want to talk about some sodding book?"

"Oh fine," Alicia sighed. "How was it then?"

I began to fill my roommates in on the wonders of ferret immobilization as we sat down to a breakfast of pancakes and eggs. The lads soon joined us and before long, we were headed to Charms class, and in the wake of Fred's infinite smiling, I soon found myself having almost forgotten about my embarrassing stunt the night before.

A loose flagstone in the corridor's walkway caught me offguard and I suddenly tripped, spilling the contents of my bag across the floor. Rolling my eyes, I waved my friends onward and began collecting the loose quills and other odds and ends that somehow managed to spill out. Picking up the last quill, I straightened back up to find myself face to face with Percy Weasley.

"Ah, hello, Miss Bell," he said importantly. "I wonder if I might ask you a question."

I raised an eyebrow. "Percy, you've known me for years," I said. "Quit calling me Miss Bell."

He looked flustered, but managed to continue. "I've just been looking for my girlfriend…you haven't seen her, have you?"

"Sure, Perce, she's next to Flint's 'O'-level classwork, Nearly Headless Nick's approved application for the Headless Hunt, and all the rest of the items that will never exist."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm asking you to be respectful here, _Katie_."

"I will politely decline," I quipped.

He started to open his mouth, presumably to take away House points, when Cedric suddenly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Penelope's out near the water fountain, Percy, she's been looking for you," he said firmly. Percy looked from me back to Cedric again, muttered a bit, and then took off in the direction of the courtyard. Cedric looked down at me, and I looked away.

"Katie," he said, as I prepared to make a quick exit.

"Hi, Cedric," I said, still not meeting his eyeline.

"Katie, can we talk for a second?"

"Actually, I've got to get to Charms class…"

"Just for a second."

I let out a slow sigh and returned his gaze. "Alright," I said quietly. It had been too good to hope for that I wouldn't have to face the consequences of my idiocy. He directed me to an inlet underneath some nearby stairs and began.

"I'm sorry for last night," he said evenly. "You, erm, took me offguard."

I nodded slowly. "I would imagine so," I said.

He sighed. "I didn't want to get in the way of whatever you might have had with Fred, and I didn't know what you were feeling, but then I thought about it and I decided I didn't care." Cedric swallowed and looked at me earnestly. "I like you, Katie. I really do. So I've ditched Cho—just this morning—and I'm here to ask you out. Properly. Saturday night at Hogsmeade. Let's just…start over, okay?"

I felt my heart sink beneath the stone floor and hung my head, shaking it unbelievingly. The bell rang.

"Oh Cedric, you're too late," I managed to get out. He started, and then looked hesitant. "Literally fifteen minutes after I left you, Fred came to find me. We've made up. I'm so sorry…really, you don't know how sorry I am."

He clenched his fists and stared up at the underside of the staircase. "Of course he did," he muttered. "Of course he did."

"You've really got rotten timing," I offered in absence of other things to say. Cedric didn't seem amused this time, however.

"Here," he said, pulling a notepad and quill out of his bag. He scribbled something and handed it to me. "A pass for Flitwick."

"Cedric…" I said, idly accepting the note.

He waved his hand. "Not your fault," he said. "Just…know that if you change your mind, I'll be around okay?"

I hesitated, heart pounding, but before I could answer, Peeves the Poltergeist swooped down and attacked us both.

"What's this I see?" he cackled gleefully. "Pretty Boy Diggory and Mouthy Bell late for class? Wheeeeeeeeeee, what fun! Just between the three of us, I think you could both do better…hahaha!"

"Stuff it, whack job," I said angrily, while Cedric said nothing at all.

"Miss Chang will like to hear about this, I'll go tell her, shall I?" he continued, ignoring me, and then sped down the hall.

"I'd better go make sure he doesn't make Cho feel worse," Cedric said glumly. "I meant what I said, Katie. If you ever change your mind…I'm, well, I'm here."

I nodded solemnly and then watched his retreating back disappear down the hallway after Peeves. I let out a tremendous sigh. _Unbelievable_.


	20. Ferrets and Fuzzy Thinking

**A/N: Happy Early Valentine's Day, CSchwartz! Also, FredFan, thanks for letting me know about the plagiarism…I definitely did not know about it, & no, this person did not have my permission. Luckily, though, at this point I'm just finding it funny. If anyone wants an alternate version to this story, check it out….net/s/6110351/1/Seekers_Catch**

At this point, I really must have this routine down by heart. Let's see…Fred's hand discretely on my knee, friends gossiping over inane subject matter, me uncharacteristically ignoring dinner in favor of staring psychotically at the Hufflepuff table…yes, yes, and yes. Now cue Wood to enter with a not-so-subtle hint or question about my secret-mission-of-the-devil…ah, no. He's actually too busy attending to his own libido by charming it up with some Third Year who looks suspiciously like Alicia. Gross. Other than that, though, the rest of my mealtime checklist seemed to be in order.

Except that instead of half-meeting my gaze and then dropping his eyes with an adorable slight blush that made me go mad, Cedric Diggory was staring straight back at me. Not in a creepy way—but just a simple gaze to acknowledge that he knew I was unable to keep my eyes off of him. Every once in a while he would smile slightly or give me a quizzical look that seemed to ask what I was planning to do, but mostly he would just return my gaze.

This whole thing was absolutely mad. One stupid ill-planned kiss and I had managed to get Cho Chang dumped and myself once again in the middle of a covert love triangle, which no one knew about except Cedric and myself. I was having a hard time keeping track of which secrets I was keeping from whom, and for how long. I probably ought to start some sort of liar's diary—but then the evidence would be in writing.

XxX

The next morning found me nodding off repeatedly in Transfiguration. I hadn't had the best night's sleep of my Hogwarts' career, and Wood had run a particularly grueling practice this morning to compensate for the one missed because of the snow. Consequently, my temper was short and my energy level low. Alicia kept poking me with her quill; apparently I had been drooling on her shoulder.

"Miss Bell—Miss Bell—_KATHRYN BELL!_"

I jerked awake suddenly to find Professor McGonagall glowering at me from down the row.

"I have been calling your name for the past minute and a half, Miss Bell," she said tersely, lips thinning.

"Yeah, well I've been too busy not wanting to talk to you," I mumbled grumpily.

The rest of the class fell silent, and judging by the looks on their faces and especially the one on McGonagall's, I had gone too far at last.

"I mean—" I tried to rebound.

She shook her head. "Enough," she said. "Out in the hall."

I sighed and pushed myself out from the desk, ambling toward the hall amid suppressed laughter. Fred gave me a bemused expression and a half-raised eyebrow as I disappeared through the door. Once outside, I slumped against the cold stone wall and let out a burst of air that rumpled my fringe.

No sooner had I kicked my shoe into the floor in annoyance than Professor Dumbledore rounded the corner with what looked like the entire pack of school prefects and the head boy and girl. Predictably, Percy was that the front of the pack with a clipboard ostentatiously scribbling down everything the headmaster said. Cedric was somewhat toward the middle, obviously attentive, but not nearly at Percy-level fever pitch. Dumbledore smiled when he saw me.

"Ah, Miss Bell," he said pleasantly. "What are you doing outside of class? You look too idle to be on an urgent trip to the loo."

"I mouthed off to Professor McGonagall," I answered dully. Percy rolled his eyes and whispered something to Penelope Clearwater, but Cedric looked distinctly amused.

Dumbledore's mustache twitched. "I see," he said. "Bad business, there. Not a situation I'd like to be in myself."

"I don't doubt it, sir," I half-laughed. He gave a nod and continued on down the hall. The prefects made to follow, but somehow Cedric slipped free of the group and came over toward me.

"So what did you say this time?" he asked, smirking slightly.

I blushed and repeated the exchange, to which Cedric laughed.

"I can understand why she might not like that," he admitted. "But then again, you two seem to have quite a special relationship."

I scoffed. "That's one way to put it," I said. "What are you doing out and about anyway? Prefect field trip?"

Cedric pursed his lips and looked away. "Dumbledore thinks we ought to start personally manning entrances to the castle," he said. "Mainly at night…he's showing us a few we might not know about."

I sighed, letting my back slouch a little further down the castle wall. "I thought that was what the dementors were for…" I mumbled.

The Hufflepuff shrugged noncommittally. "After the break-in, I think things changed."

I just shook my head. "So can they go away, then?" I asked somewhat exasperated, again kicking the ground with my shoe. "I'd trust you over them, anyway…and you don't leave me feeling like total shit either. At least not usually."

Cedric frowned and looked at me intently. "Are you alright, Katie?" he asked. "It's not like you to let yourself get thrown out in the hall for a petty comment…what's the matter?"

I sighed again and looked up at him, half shrouded by my fringe. For some reason, my reserve and awkwardness always seemed to melt when he gave me that look and it was next to impossible not to let everything I was thinking and feeling spill out of my mouth. He took me by the elbow gently.

"It's just that lately, I feel like parts of me are…fading…" I studied his face for his reaction, half aware of how the twins would taunt me endlessly for speaking that melodramatically. Not Cedric, however.

"Why?" he asked, concerned, applying a bit more pressure to his hold on me.

I let my eyes fall. "I think you know," I said in a small voice. He didn't know all of the reasons, of course. No one did besides myself. But he knew enough of them—the ones relating to him, anyway.

"I didn't mean to put any pressure on you, Katie," he said honestly. "I'm not…waiting for you to choose, or anything. I respect that you already have. I just thought it was the right thing to…let you know where I stand, I guess."

"Then why did you chuck Cho?" I asked, returning his gaze and hearing my voice split just slightly. "I know you thought I'd broken up with Fred, but you could have gotten back together with her. She loves you, probably…"

Cedric shook his head. "Because that wouldn't have been fair to her either," he answered. "I don't want to be with someone if my head is always half-filled with someone else."

I remained silent, wondering if this was a slight reprove on my relationship with Fred. It couldn't be, though—Cedric wasn't vindictive enough for that. He thought the best of everyone, including me, however ill-judged that proved to be.

"Please don't spend time worrying about me, Katie," he said. "I'm fine. Take care of yourself, alright?"

I nodded dully, successfully quelling the tears that had surprisingly started to form at the corners of my eyes.

"I'd better get back to the others," he stated. "I'll wait for you outside Gryffindor Common Room tonight before Experimental Magic."

And with that he gave my elbow another firm press, and then let his hand slide down my arm. Just as his fingers slid past mine and he turned to walk away, the classroom door open and McGonagall emerged. She caught the fleeting end of this movement and, in surprise, turned to Cedric.

"Mr. Diggory, what on earth are you doing out here?"

"Sorry, ma'am," he answered, turning to give her a nod. "I was with Professor Dumbledore and the other prefects. I was just stopping to see if Katie was alright."

"Miss Bell is perfectly fine, I sent her out here myself," she said, raising a long eyebrow. "Though I think it's more unsafe for you to be wandering the hallways on your own, Mr. Diggory. Hurry along with you, then."

He gave her another nod and apology, and then disappeared around the corner. I steeled myself for whatever lecture McGonagall was prepared to give me, but when I turned to face her, she was regarding with a look that was perhaps more penetrating than I was comfortable with. I squirmed slightly, determined to keep her gaze.

"The class is about to do animal to utensil transfigurations," she said slowly. "I thought you could use the practice."

I nodded and was about to slide past her and through the door, but she stopped me.

"Miss Bell," she said in somewhat of a warning voice. "I will be honest. I took a calculated risk inviting you to join our Ministry group on the expectation that you would comport yourself in a respectable manner. That means showing _ethical _behavior, as well as academic success."

Her eyes trailed off to where Cedric had disappeared, and I quickly said, "Yes, Professor," as I hurried through the door, somehow knowing that she wasn't referring to my smart aleck comment at the start of class.

XxX

That evening, I was sitting rather listlessly in front of the fire leaning against Fred's knees and staring through one of my textbooks. Lee was discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade trip this weekend, and asking the twins if they were up to a break-in of the Shrieking Shack—something the lads had been discussing since our first year, and which they had never managed to work up the courage to actually do.

"Sorry, Lee," Fred said cheerily. "Kates and I have a bit of a date planned, I'm afraid. Isn't that right, K.K.?" He used the bottom of his foot to nudge me slightly.

Reflexively, I scanned the room for Wood before answering. He was characteristically huddled in a corner by himself, probably obsessing over his own playbook. Fred, too clever for his own good, picked up on this and laughed heartily.

"Katie's so afraid of Wood finding out about us, we're not allowed to be seen alone together, let alone snog in public," he smirked.

"Probably a good idea," Angelina said supportively, smiling at me and then giving Fred a look.

"So are we off on our own then, this weekend?" Alicia questioned. "No group outing?"

"You don't need Fred and me to have a good time," I said rather shortly, turning a page in my book despite not having internalized it fully.

"Yes they do," Fred joked. "We're the entertainment, love."

"I resent that," George drawled darkly at his twin. "But as it just so happens, 'Leesh, I was thinking we might as well venture off on our own since these two are ditching."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "You're so thoughtful…" she drawled.

"Right, so you two suddenly decide to be in proper relationships, and suddenly I'm left out in the cold?" Ange frowned at the twins.

Lee looked put out. "What am I, Marcus Flint's unwashed socks?" he asked.

"Although it will probably be cold," Fred put in stupidly.

I checked my wrist watch. Five minutes to when Cedric had showed up last time. I closed my book and got up off the floor.

"I've got to go to Experimental Magic," I mumbled in a low voice as I headed toward the stairs to freshen up.

"Want me to walk you?" Fred called in a voice that clearly said, "Say no, or I'll make you eat a poisoned sweet."

"No," I answered lazily, and then turned to give Angelina a look. She took the hint and got up to follow me.

"I think McGonagall knows about me and Cedric," I said quietly once we had made it into the safety of our dormitory. I flung my book on the bed and turned toward the shared vanity. "We were talking in the hall today and she came out just as he was leaving, and she gave me a look."

Ange raised her eyebrows and let out a rush of air as she sat down on her bed. "Just to be clear, there is no more you and Cedric, right?" she asked. "You chucked him and chose Fred."

I slowly lowered the arm I was using to comb out my hair and bit my lip. I told her about Cedric's confession and our conversation in the hall that day, carefully omitting the part where I had kissed him. Her frustrated facial expression mirrored my own.

"Damn, Katie," she said in a way that I appreciated. "I don't know what to say…at least he said he wasn't waiting for anything. But it will be hard to stay just friends. Especially with Wood watching."

"And now McGonagall," I sighed.

She looked at me in a concerned way and I turned to face her. "If McGonagall suspects something, why not tell her what's going on?" she asked. Co-opting my immediate and strong negative, she put up her hand and continued. "Not in a weird way, just…tell her what Wood's trying to make you do. _He'll _be the one that gets in trouble, not you."

I shook my head. "And let Fred _and _Cedric, besides our other friends, know what I've been up to the past few weeks? Absolutely not."

Ange just shook her head in a way that I was unsure if she was pitying me or angry with me. "I don't know why you don't ask for advice if you never take it," she said coolly.

She was right, of course, but I wasn't listening. "I have to go," I said, pocketing my wand and heading out the door. Wood gave me a strongly suggestive look as I passed through the Common Room, which I pointedly ignored.

XxX

Tonight, we stood along tables that spanned the length of the room, each of us with an immobilized ferret before us. Cedric and I, having entered together, were next to each other on the end table, and McGonagall was hovering uncomfortably close. Madame Prescott informed us that our goal tonight was to somehow transfigure part of the ferret in a unique way that built on magical principles we had already learned.

"We have to make a new spell?" I exclaimed, slightly horrified. The rest of the group either looked at me strangely or rolled their eyes. Percy Weasley in particular looked annoyed. When I was sure none of the supervising adults were watching, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Madame Prescott chuckled merrily. "That is the point of these sessions, Miss—Bell, is it? Yes? Very good…I think you'll actually find it not as difficult as you imagine! Just remember—a lot of new spells are created using knowledge you already have about wand movements, incantations, and properties of what you are attempting to enchant! Think about what you know about magical creatures…and what you know about charms. Off you go now!"

I slumped my shoulders and stared at the frozen ferret in front of me. I was probably imagining it, but it seemed to be watching me warily. I poked it half-heartedly with my wand.

"That won't do anything, Miss Bell, think harder!" McGonagall pressed, giving me a surprising encouraging smile as she moved down the aisle.

Cedric also allowed himself a small smile in my direction before setting to work himself. For the first few minutes, all I could do was watch other students. I knew relatively little about charms…that was the class I sat next to Fred in…not much opportunity for serious learning there when we were usually playing an aggressive game of footsie rather than focusing on our work. Care of Magical Creatures wasn't much better. Heaven knew I hadn't learned anything from Hagrid except to be afraid, and our old professor had never focused on pathetic little things like ferrets. _What was everyone else doing_?

Penelope Clearwater had immobilized her ferret—a poor decision, probably, as she was now struggling to get it to remain still. Next to her, Percy was making all kinds of grand wand movements and shouting increasingly long incantations. Cedric's face had once again turned to stone as he gazed with immense precision at every centimeter of his ferret.

I turned back to my own. "Sorry about this," I muttered as I took out my wand. Best get to work. Maybe I could simply wave my wand a few times and turn it purple, and get away with looking like I had been trying. I was about to mutter the spell when I stopped. _That wasn't why I was here…think, Bell, think. Forget about Wood and McGonagall and Cedric and Fred and the rest of them…what was I good at_?

I ran through my courses mentally. Lupin had said I had a talent for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that hardly seemed relevant to a ferret. And unless I wanted to tell the ferret's dubious future, Divination would not be of much help either. I happened to glance up at Professor McGonagall, who was correcting Haley DeVaccio's grip. Transfiguration might work. All I had to do was change part of it…originally. So what did I want it to do?

I thought, absurdly, of the week previous when Cedric's ferret had managed to escape and run up the curtains. What if it could do that on the walls? I smiled, going over—as Madame Prescott had said—what I knew about wand movements, incantations, and ferrets. I pointed my wand at its paws.

"_Ferrisucculum!_" I said forcefully. To my amazement, small suction cups began to twist and form on the bottom of each of the ferret's four paws. Cedric and a few of my neighbors paused in their own attempts and turned to stare at my ferret. Mesmerized, I waved my wand and released its full-body bind. The ferret got to its feet, shook its head and body slightly, gave me a deeply resentful look, and then took off at a sprint down the table.

The heads of everyone in the room snapped as my ferret jumped off the table, down the floor, and then—miraculously—up the walls. I yelled in triumph and punched the air as Madame Prescott laughed happily and ran to inspect my ferret.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful!" she called approvingly. "And to whom did this ferret belong?"

I grinned. "Me, ma'am!"

Percy Weasley looked on, stunned. McGonagall gave me a nod and suppressed smile. Cedric simply smiled in a pleased way and nodded his approval, to which I couldn't help but flush.

XxX

At the end of the evening, the instructors told us to once again immobilize our ferrets and put them back in the box for next week. I waited until most of the group had filed toward the door before I turned away and hurriedly stuffed my ferret into bag.

"That's called stealing, you know."

I whipped around and found Cedric looking down at me with an eyebrow raised.

I exhaled. "God, I thought you were Percy," I said. "I just…erm…wanted to show my friends…"

He smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll pretend I didn't see that, then. But just this one time, alright, Katie?"

I blushed a little and nodded, smirking.

"You two in the back, Diggory and Bell, let's carry on, shall we?" Madame Prescott called. "Can't be here all night, you know."

Cedric and I moved toward the door, alternately looking at one another and then at the floor. When we reached the door frame, we both attempted to exit at the same time and were bumped back. Blushing furiously, I backed away as Cedric, looking deeply embarrassed, moved to the door.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Should have held it open for you, my apologies…"

"No," I hurried. "Erm…you go first."

"How about we all go?" Professor McGonagall said from behind us, shepherding us out. She put her hands on our shoulders and gave me a look that made me feel completely like a child caught playing with her mother's makeup.

"Nice work today, Miss Bell," she said firmly. "Let's see more of that in class, shall we?"

"We'll see, Minerva," I called cheekily, just to regain the upper hand. She rolled her eyes and disappeared.

"Want me to walk you back?" Cedric offered in a quieter voice than normal. He had obviously still not recovered from our door mishap. "It's on my way…I have to start my guarding shifts tonight."

I hesitated. I longed to ask him if he thought McGonagall was as onto us as I suspected, but to do so would probably only cause both of us further embarrassment. Besides, I didn't trust myself not to do something I would regret.

"I—I think you'd better not," I said gently. He looked up suddenly, caught off guard.

"Because whether you meant to or not," I continued. "You _have _given me a choice—one that I thought I'd made the right decision with. But I'm just not sure anymore."

He continued to simply look at me, his mouth opening slightly. I knew what was going on inside his head—his morals demanded that he stop me and tell me to take care of myself and be happy with Fred, but somehow I had so entered his mind to the extent that his personal feelings were shouting down the better voices he had grown so used to obeying. And he couldn't decide how to respond.

I didn't need him to, however. "And I will decide," I said clearly. "But until then, I don't think I should be in situations that could get me into trouble…"

I trailed off and found myself gravitating toward him. He still stood, statuesque and unmoving, trying to think what to do and failing. I was close enough now that I could feel his breath stirring my fringe. I looked up at him, hovering indecisively between the kiss I desperately wanted and knew I could obtain, and the statement I had just committed myself to. I closed my eyes and shook my head, turning and hurrying down the hallway.

"Goodnight, Cedric," I called quietly.


	21. Trouble's Coming

**A/N: I've been putting off posting this because I can't seem to get the tone right here, which I'm sure you'll notice. But I hope you'll forgive me for one dud chapter, & I promise to do my best to return to the status quo next time. Love you all!**

"Katie," Fred said in a voice of deep reverence that he usually only reserved for extremely well-executed Quidditch plays. "You are. _Bloody_. _Brilliant_."

"Really quite smashing," George echoed from the corner.

Both of the twins were currently staring at the ceiling where my Experimental Magic ferret was now crouched upside down, occasionally hissing and running in circles. Initially having caused a great stir in the Common Room, most Gryffindors were now merely annoyed with or indifferent about the suction-cupped animal on the ceiling. That is, apart from Fred and George, who were still gazing at the ferret in wonder two hours later. The fire had died down, and there were only a few stragglers left in the room, but Fred had still taken off his right shoe and was desperately attempting to mimic the spell on the thing.

"Honestly," he continued. "I think I'm promoting you from living in the basement and eating scraps. You can have a proper room and be an honorary charms worker for our shop."

"Full partner, or it's no deal," I countered, to which George rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, love," Fred said, reaching over to ruffle my hair. "But this is an exclusively Weasley operation, I'm afraid."

"We'll see about that," I replied, but without much sass. I was getting tired, and I was already in a bit of a mood because of the events of the day. "But for now, I'm going to Bedfordshire."

"Night," George called lazily as I leaned down to kiss Fred, ensuring that the few others still in the room were looking away first.

"Night, Katie Kate," he said. "See you bright and early for another day of Hell with Wood."

XxX

Despite the fact that I knew Fred was bound to be right about the level of insanity that tomorrow's practice was likely to operate at, I couldn't make myself go to sleep. Instead, I was lying wide awake, staring at the canopy above me and pulling restlessly at my thumbs—a de-stressing technique Wood had taught us my first year on the team.

On Saturday, the match would officially be two weeks away. Everything would be made or broken by then, and I was unsure about how to gauge what Wood was likely to do if—or when—I failed to acquire the Hufflepuff playbook. He had been pretty volatile over the last month, and had unfortunately proven to be infinitely more clever than I had ever given him credit for previously. Wanker.

Still, though, the fact remained that unless I managed to convince my captain that Cedric was really off me, and for good, I was bound to be in some hot water. And, even if I did succeed, it would make it far more difficult for me to actually properly date Cedric in the aftermath of the match if that was the route I chose to take. Conversely, even if I stayed with Fred, I couldn't see Wood being too chuffed about letting me date one of his beaters, especially after I had failed him in the matter of the great playbook debacle. Clearly, I needed to stop dating Quidditch players. Or stop dating, full stop.

And then there was the other reason I was lying awake in bed at one thirty in the morning, hormones raging inside of me like a Hungarian Horntail in a broom cupboard—Cedric was just a few minutes away, standing guard at one of the entrances to the castle. It would be so easy for me to sneak out of bed, climb down the stairs, and join him. I could kiss him, too. I knew I had that power—I had seen it in his look earlier tonight. If I attempted it, his will to stop me would be too weak. I couldn't, however; I'd given my word to him that I would make my mind up about Fred first. It had been an unfortunate move, especially considering that I was a teenage girl up to my eyeballs in confusion that was manifesting itself in lust. I needed to do some serious snogging to pull myself out of this frustration. But I couldn't. I couldn't, I couldn't, I couldn't.

A few more minutes of ineffective thumb pulling did the work. I swore and threw off my covers, got out of bed and quickly combed through my hair before padding down the stairs. Fred might be grumpy that I was waking him up, but I had never known him to turn down a bit of fooling around before. He would come round—he had to. He was my only option for the semi-honorable release of my hormones.

I made it to the boys' staircase in a matter of seconds and was about to ascend when I stopped. I glanced almost guiltily at the portrait hole. It was so easy—only a few meters and I'd be out. I could run into Cedric under the pretence of getting a bun from the kitchens. It was _so _easy.

"Sorry Fred," I muttered under my breath, and then swiftly turned on my heel. I was out the portrait hole and on my way. The Fat Lady shouted after me angrily and threatened to alert one of the staff, but I ignored her. I had one thing on my mind.

Hedging my bets that Cedric, as one of the most talented Prefects, would be stationed at the main entrance to the castle, I took a few of the more secret passageways on the off-chance I would be spotted by any other Prefects on duty. I was particularly praying not to run into Percy. The thought that as Head Boy, _he _might be the one at the front entrance didn't occur to me until I got there. Luckily, however, the fates were in my favor and I easily recognized Cedric's dark, neatly combed hair.

He must have been listening carefully because the second I stepped into the Entrance Hall, he whirled around with his wand at the ready.

"Whoa, cowboy," I said quickly, throwing my hands up in the air. "It's only me. Calm down."

His face instantly relaxed and he lowered his wand, looking relieved. Concern just as quickly replaced anxiety, however, and he considered me in what seemed like an odd way.

"Katie," he said uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

I knew instantly that it had been wrong to come. I wasn't sure what it was—maybe the tone of his voice or the look on his face, but I was suddenly very aware that this could only end badly. Still, I stuck to the only defense I had planned.

"I was—er—on my way to the kitchens to get a bun," I said in what I tried to pass off as a very nonchalant tone. "I'm totally starving."

Cedric furrowed his brow and continued to gaze at me.

"Why would you do that?" he asked. "You know Hogwarts isn't safe. You know you shouldn't be out of bed."

"Well, right, but in a war between my head and my stomach…"

He didn't look amused.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to wander around the castle at night?" he questioned anxiously. "I thought you of all people would—"

But he stopped, apparently distracted by a thought. He closed his eyes and shook his head, smacking his forehead with his palm and then running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, God," he muttered.

"Cedric?" I asked warily.

"You didn't get out of bed to get a bun."

"What? Yes I-"

"No, you didn't. If you had, you would have gone north. Even I know that."

I squirmed uncomfortably.

"You got up to see me, didn't you?"

He didn't look angry—just disappointed and slightly frustrated, which almost made me feel worse. I briefly thought of the way my father looked when I was ten and I'd gotten into the broom shed again, but dismissed that quickly. This situation was disconcerting enough without the additional discomfort of Freudian analysis. Still, some memory must have triggered because I settled for being penitent.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

Cedric sighed. This was the first time I noticed how tired he looked, and I reproached myself again for my inability to think before acting. _Nice, Bell. Get the boy's romantic hopes up and then try to jump him while he's doing super important Prefect protection on the same night. No wonder he looks like he's just sat through detention with Snape._

"I need you to go back to bed," he said finally. "I can't deal with this right now. I just—"

He looked unsure as to whether or not he should proceed, and halted by balling his hand into a fist and bringing it up to his mouth. He eventually burst out again, however.

"I just don't get it, Katie. What were you thinking? I didn't ask _anything _of you…not to cheat on Fred for me, or to leave him for me; I certainly didn't ask you to come here…Why would you do this?"

He looked truly distressed, and I felt the last shreds of my self-respect run out of my body and through the cracks in the floor. For the first time in my life, I was left without an answer to give.

"I _cannot _compromise my values for you," he said in an earnest, low voice, looking me straight in the eyes. "I promised I'd help protect this school and keep everyone, including you, safe. I promised to help encourage others to do the right thing. You can't ask me to change that."

"I'm sorry," I barely managed to say. Unconsciously, I took a step backward. I was trembling.

"If you want to be with me, I wish you'd say so. Because this indecision hurts."

Cedric's eyes fell to the floor again. "It was a mistake to tell you I still had feelings for you," he whispered, more to himself than to me. "All I wanted was to take you out. This wasn't supposed to happen."

The silence in the air seemed to press more heavily against us than I had ever felt before. His words weren't intended to hurt me, I knew—but they hurt somewhere. In the spaces between people, perhaps.

"You're still so young," he murmured.

This was all I could take. My naturally apathetic disposition didn't handle humiliation well, and I felt closer to collapsing now than I had before my first Quidditch match. I just needed to be gone—needed to run, to leave Cedric behind me, to forget that I had been so foolish. Still shaking from head to foot, I turned wordlessly and walked out the way I'd come in. Once he realized I was leaving, something seemed to snap back into Cedric and he stood up.

"Katie," he called. "You need to at least let me walk you back. It's not safe."

I ignored him, and darted behind a curtain and into a passageway I felt sure he knew nothing about.

"_Katie?"_

XxX

Fred had been right about practice in the morning. With the snow finally melted, Wood was in top form. I'd known it was going to be bad when he was already red in the face before he'd even let the Quaffle out.

"BELL, JOHNSON!" Wood bellowed from the opposite end of the pitch. "If you don't get a move on _right now_ and get those cones set up, I'll shove your brooms so far up your arses that you won't be able to move for a week!"

"Hey Wood, why don't you remove the one that's up yours first?" I shouted back angrily. Oliver was on some kick about enchanted cones that hovered on the pitch and moved to block you when you flew too close. It was supposed to simulate the opposing team in play, but they were a relatively recent invention and Ange and I were having difficulty making them stay in the patterns they were supposed to be in. Alicia was currently off in the stands tossing Snitches to Harry.

"Run a lap, Bell," Wood deadpanned, furrowing his brow angrily. Fred let out a loud laugh.

"Keep it up, Weasley, and you'll join her!" he threatened.

Fred merely shrugged happily and went back to beating Bludgers through one of the goal hoops with George. I gave Oliver my best look of disgust before throwing my broom down and taking off toward the track.

Practice continued at fever pitch, with Wood yelling at the entire team until Alicia screamed at him to cool it and he finally let us quit. It had started to rain, and I swore under my breath as I threw my broom back into the team shed. I had a pounding headache thanks to the combination of a hellacious practice session and the sleep I'd lost the night before. And, as luck would have it, it was my turn to pack up the equipment.

"Cheer up, love," Fred said congenially, coming up behind me. "Wood will calm down once we've flattened Hufflepuff, and then you can make as many catty remarks as you like. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah," I said hollowly. Fred either didn't seem to notice my lack of amusement or just didn't care, because he concluded the conversation with a rough kiss to my forehead before slapping my shoulder and running off to catch up with George.

"See you at breakfast!" he called. I rolled my eyes, and walked back out to gather the equipment that was now scattered across the pitch. To my increased luck, Wood was waiting for me.

"What?" I asked sharply, barely meeting his eyeline as I bent over to pick up the Quaffle.

"You know what, Bell," he said, following me so closely he must have resembled a lost puppy. "How's it going with Diggory?"

"Are you _ever_ going to stop harassing me?" I asked disgustedly as I belted the ball back into its proper place. In a moment of grateful sanity, I saw that Harry had already caught and stored the Snitch away for me. Bless that boy.

"I just want to know if my investment's paying off."

"Investment," I snorted, making a lunge for the nearest Bludger that was currently rocketing around the field at breakneck speed. I missed. "Damn."

Wood dove and easily caught the rogue Bludger. In spite of my current hatred for the Scotsman, I had to allow a moment to be impressed with his reflexes. The lad was an idiot, but Merlin, could he play Quidditch.

"Yes," he said defensively, after strapping the ball away. "I'm letting you join that ridiculous Experimental Magic group and changing practice times. I'd like to know I'm getting something out of it."

"What about the improvement of your magical arsenal by the advancements I'm helping to create?" I asked smarmily as I dove for the next Bludger. This time proved more successful, and Wood helped me wrestle it to the ground and back into the equipment box. I pulled the strap tight, and then slammed the lid shut, sitting on it while I fastened the final locks.

Wood pretended to think about this for a moment. "Nope," he said finally, in a rare moment of excellent comedic timing. "Not doing anything for me."

In spite of myself, I laughed at this, and then buried my face in my hands. Wood sat down next to me.

"So what's going on, Katie?"

Maybe it was the use of my first name, or the fact that Oliver had just made his first successful joke, but for some silly, misguided reason, I answered.

"I think he hates me, Oliver," I sighed. Wood raised his eyebrows.

"Last night, I—well, it doesn't matter what I did. The point is that it was stupid, and I think he hates me for it."

I knew how miserable I sounded and I was slightly afraid that my captain would recognize real feeling for our rival, but he didn't comment on that. He may have thought I was just that invested in Gryffindor. Whatever the reason was, though, Wood simply shrugged.

"Well, that's better than nothing," he said.

I stared at him. "I beg your unbelievable pardon?"

"Yeah," he continued. "Hate means you care. If he didn't feel anything for you, he'd just be apathetic, wouldn't he?"

My eyes widened. "Oliver Wood," I said, impressed. "This whole time you've been parading as an imbecilic Quidditch freak, and it turns out you actually have a soul."

He rolled his eyes at me, and turned to stare up at the goal posts.

"I'm serious," I continued. "That was kind of insightful."

"Yeah, well," he grimaced. "Just incorporate that into your dealings with Diggory, would you?"

Intrigued by his vague manner and feeling that perhaps I had been a little too harsh on him, I smirked and nudged his elbow.

"Alright, Woody, what's the far off look for? I know that you have feelings now, you might as well share."

He snorted and blew me off, but I continued to eye him curiously. Eventually, he spoke.

"What is it that Spinnet sees in Weasley?" he asked roughly. I nearly burst out laughing, but managed to check myself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I mean, I knew he fancied her, but I'd thought it was just sexual. This sounded like he actually _cared_.

"Spinnet and Weasley," Wood reiterated, refusing to meet my gaze. "He's an idiot. So what is she doing mucking about with him?"

Now I did laugh. "Oh give it a rest, Oli. You like George just as much as the next person, and you know it."

He snorted, and I relented a bit. "Sorry," I said. "I don't know what it is…they're just good for each other, I guess. She's so tightly wound sometimes, and he's a laugh. He relaxes her a bit."

Wood contemplated this, but said nothing.

"Come on Oliver, don't pine away for Alicia," I said in what I thought was a bracing voice. "Plenty of other fish in the sea willing to jump at a chance to go out with you. Mind you, I don't know why…if they saw you at practice, they'd probably change their minds in a flash. But you're so bloody good looking—"

"_Good looking_?" he repeated in a disbelieving tone, staring at me. "I'm good looking?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oli, I could spread you on a cracker."

"_Really_?" he said surprised. He coughed and then deepened his voice in a hilariously obvious manner. "Well, you know, Bell, I'm willing to admit I may have been wrong about intra-team relationships…"

He reached out and fiddled with the strap of my tanktop. I yelped and slapped his hand away.

"Good God, Oliver, knock it off!" I shouted. "That doesn't mean I want to _sleep with you_!"

His face looked blank. "It doesn't?"

"_No!_" I yelled incredulously. "What the hell is your problem?"

I jumped off the equipment trunk and stalked off to the locker room, leaving him shell shocked and stammering.

"Bell!" he shouted after me. "You have to put this away!"

"_You _do it! God, you're creepy!"

XxX

That night, I didn't come down to the Common Room. I did my homework quietly in our dormitory, and then stared out the window at the rain that was travelling down the panes in little rivulets. Making sense of what had passed between Cedric and myself was impossible; I could still barely stand to think about it. But a little sliver of me hoped that what Oliver said might be true. He _was _angry with me, I couldn't deny that—but he still cared about me. If it was Angelina or Alicia who had been wandering around in the middle of the night, he would have grumbled and maybe taken away a few House points before sending them back to bed. Of course, they wouldn't have been up because they were hoping to snog him…

I sighed, and hugged my knees to my chest. My date with Fred was in two days. Maybe I could stick it out until then, and who knew, the redhead could dazzle me yet. But to forget about Cedric…I shook my head. Impossible.

Out of nowhere, snatches of an old song came floating through my brain that made me shiver.

_You got to lose. You can't win all the time. You got to lose. You can't win all the time, what'd I say?_

The wind outside suddenly picked up, and a particularly strong gust flew past, rattling the glass in the window panes.

_I know it, pretty baby. I see trouble comin' down the line._


	22. It's You

The extreme amount of horror that stayed with me after my late night run-in with Cedric made me feel that the weekend would never arrive. But, like all good things, it came to me as I waited. And I got through those last couple of days just as I had managed to survive that Quidditch practice that had followed—by pretending that nothing was wrong and slowly dying inside. The only time I saw Cedric was in passing in the hall after Transfiguration. He gave me a perfunctory nod, though his eyes lingered on mine as if he may have meant to say something afterward. I was too embarrassed to keep eye contact, however, and broke it off as soon as possible. At meal times, I sat with my back to the Hufflepuff table. Apparently whatever he may have wanted to say to me wasn't important enough to bring him over.

All in all, Saturday came as a relief, and I could honestly say that I wanted nothing more than to go on my long-delayed date with Fred. So when the afternoon found me getting ready with the girls in our dorm room, I was feeling quite content, if not exhausted and in need of some degree of normalcy. It would be nice to spend some time with him outside of detention or a broom cupboard for once.

"Do you know what Fred is planning for you two?" Alicia asked with a small frown on her face. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror and attempting to get her bone-straight blonde hair to curl. "I've kind of got a feeling that George's idea of a romantic day out involves nothing more than a trip to the Three Broomsticks."

I shrugged, biting back my tendency to agree with that statement in an effort to promote diplomacy. "He won't say," I replied. "But he's been dropping hints during class the last couple of days, and so far I think it involves fire, a pair of knives, and a few chocolate frogs."

"Do leave some of the village left standing, will you?" Angelina said dryly. "I rather enjoy Hogsmeade, despite the fact that I don't have any fancy boyfriend to take me out."

"Your bitterness is showing, Ange," I said offhandedly, as Alicia rushed in to smooth over the moment.

"You'll have plenty of fun with Lee and the Carmichaels," she pressed. "And if you get bored of being around lads all day, you like Sarah Fawcett and her friends well enough."

Angelina shrugged and then flopped down onto her bed.

"I've heard that our fearless captain is even supposed to be bringing someone," she continued, though pausing to giggle at the thought.

"I know!" Alicia rushed on. "Has anyone noticed he's been a bit more…sexually aware over the past few days? It's like he's suddenly realized all these little third years are half mad over him."

"They don't know what he's like," said Ange darkly.

"I haven't really noticed anything different," I pretended to muse, while clearing up a spot of mascara that had managed to transfer onto my eyelid. "I mean, unless you count his offer to sleep with me Wednesday."

"_WHAT?_" the girls chorused. Alicia looked especially upset.

"But he can't do that!" she shrieked scandalously, laying aside her hairbrush. "He's supposed to fancy…someone else!"

I turned to raise my eyebrows at her. "Seriously, 'Lic, _seriously_?" I asked. "You're dating bloody George Weasley! You're not supposed to give a shit what that pervert does in his spare time."

"Yes, well," she sputtered in a failed attempt to retain some sort of dignity. "_You're_ dating Fred and you still hated Cho Chang when she was with Cedric!"

I rolled my eyes, trying to downplay my wince at the Hufflepuff's name. "That's different," I explained slowly, in a mock instruction. "If you remember correctly, I actually fancied Cedric at one point. I wasn't just flattered that he spent time spying on me while I was naked."

Angelina propped herself up on her elbow and raised an eyebrow in my direction, but I shot her a warning glance and she rolled her eyes and flopped back down. She did, however, keep silent and Alicia didn't seem to notice the exchange. She was too busy turning red from suppressed anger.

"That's a good look for you," I said a bit unkindly as I got up from my spot before the mirror. "George will love it."

XxX

As ridiculous as I knew it was, I actually felt rather nervous as the girls and I headed out to the entrance hall to meet the lads. After a month or so of dating, and an even longer period of shameless flirting, this was Fred's and my first proper date. Now that it had come to it, I for some reason had it in my head that the entire thing would be uncomfortable and I pictured myself staring awkwardly at Fred across a table at Madame Puddifoots', him holding my hand and me smiling shyly down at the sugar bowl.

The girls split off quickly, George waiting for Alicia at the door and Ange going off to join Lee and the Carmichael cousins. And then I was on my own, trying to glance casually around in order to find my ridiculous boyfriend. I couldn't fathom why he wasn't with his twin, and rather resented him for leaving me to locate him on my own. It didn't take long, however, as Fred's ginger hair and tall, lanky frame differentiated him from the rest of the students milling about. From where I was standing, I could tell he was dressed with more than usual care; his shaggy hair was combed a little neater, and his jeans were not quite so worn. He was also wearing a rather smart looking sweater and collared shirt, which I had never seen before. This made me smile a little.

I adjusted the skirt I was wearing, thanking God that I had listened to Angelina the night before when she had dug the thing out from the bottom of my wardrobe and insisted I wear it, and walked over to where Fred was standing behind Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe.

"Excuse me, Percy, have you seen Fred?" I asked sarcastically, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned around and grinned, looking genuinely pleased to see me.

"Kates," he said pleasantly, ignoring my jab at his get-up. "What on earth are you wearing?"

I frowned.

"Not that you don't look nice," he rushed on quickly. "It's just that it's going to make my planned activity a bit more difficult."

"What are you-?"

"Have you seen Wood?" he interrupted quickly. "I left our mates to get a decent spot in line so that we can observe the poor bloke. He's actually trying to be romantic."

"You're joking," I grinned, standing on my tiptoes to see. "Where?"

Fred pointed out our captain, and we both snickered as Oliver—at the front of the line with a pretty strawberry blonde—awkwardly pulled her to his side in a death grip.

"It's like he's never been out before," said Fred sadly. "Poor bloke."

"Yes, well I expect he's more used to the 'hit and run' approach, if you will."

"True," he mused. "And I doubt the girl in question cares much for niceties if she's agreed to go out with Wood."

I scoffed.

"You know, I did hear this girl wasn't the first our dear captain made a play for this week," Fred continued slyly.

I could feel my face burn red, but I said nothing and kept my gaze resolutely forward. Fred laughed heartily and took my hand, twisting his fingers around my own. I smiled, genuinely surprised at how nice it felt to have him make the simple gesture. For once, I felt like a proper girlfriend. And Wood wasn't even sentient enough to spoil it, the bloody fool.

Fred's laughter was apparently loud enough to disturb the girls in front of us, as both Cho and Marietta turned around to gaze at us disapprovingly. Cho's eyes dropped immediately to our hands, and I felt myself convulse just slightly. My former Ravenclaw rival looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Can we help you with something, Cho?" asked Fred pleasantly. She looked up at him and sniffed, turning back around. Marietta looked between the pair of us and joined her friend.

"What have you done to piss her off?" he muttered into my ear when they had gone back to talking amongst themselves.

"Dunno," I replied vaguely. "Maybe she fancies you."

Fred apparently found this thought very amusing, because it kept him laughing as a group of Prefects made their way down the line. Even at a distance, I could make out Cedric. And so could Cho, it turned out; both our heads pricked up at his sudden appearance, but it was my face his eyes settled on. Maybe it was the surprise of seeing him in the oddly isolated world I had built with Fred, but I found myself unable to look away and one burning glance in my direction told me that everything that had happened in the hallway that night had been forgotten. He wanted me back. The spell was unbroken.

The time it took for him to pass me, bore his eyes into my own, and the Prefects following him to gaze at me oddly seemed to last an eternity. In reality, however, it only appeared to be a second. Cho's angry face turned back toward me, Fred finished laughing at the comment I no longer remembered, and the line began to move. We were on our way to Hogsmeade.

_Why did the gods hate me_? Was it honestly impossible for me to spend one moment in my boyfriend's company without thinking of another bloke? It was too ludicrous for words. And why on earth was he looking at me like that? He had been just as cold as I had been embarrassed all week, and then all of a sudden it was like he was Gilderoy bloody Lockhart, giving me a look so smoldering I swore my skirt could have caught on fire. What had happened? And was it enough to make me care? I'd been running circles since day one of this mission from hell, leaning from Fred to Cedric and then back again. I must be getting whiplash.

All of this remained in my head, however, as Fred chatted pleasantly by my side as we entered the village, deflecting all of my flirtatious entreaties to know where we were headed. In truth, I honestly had no idea where the famous Weasley usually entertained his female guests on Hogsmeade weekends. No one I knew had ever been one. As we walked hand-in-hand down the high street, I noticed George leading a glum looking Alicia into the Three Broomsticks. _Poor soul._

We were now reaching the edge of the village with just a few more shops standing between us and the vast hills beyond, where little residential cottages dotted the landscape. It was a gray afternoon, and I had to watch my step carefully in order to avoid the ruts and puddles the recent rainy weather had left in the road. Fred had noted the temperature drop and slid his arm around my shoulders, rubbing my arms vigorously in an attempt to keep me warm.

"Fred, we're not going out there, are we?" I asked, suddenly realizing that it would be the redhead's idea of a very good adventure to go wandering around unexplored and possibly dangerous territory.

"'Course we are, love," he responded as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "What else would we do? Spend all day in the pub like George and 'Lic?"

"No wonder you were unhappy I was in a skirt," I sighed, but said nothing more. Suddenly, Fred stopped and began walking around to the backside of the Hog's Head, which stood on the very edge of the village.

"Now, I think I left the supplies back here," I heard him murmur to himself. I stayed at the front, turning to observe a rather lonely looking third year boy loitering outside the post office. He had obviously just posted a letter and from the look on his face, it had been directed home. For some reason this made me rather sad, as though his loneliness and isolation was transferring itself onto me. I felt the rest of my cheerful anticipation of the rest of the day ease out of me slowly. I would have given anything at that moment to be sitting at the kitchen table at home and having my mum make me a cup of tea. Of course, she wouldn't be too proud to hear what her daughter had been up to over the past few weeks, but that was another matter…

Just as Fred rounded the corner carrying a large sack over his shoulder, I saw Cedric come up the road and approach the younger boy. I couldn't hear what they were saying, however, as Fred's loud voice drowned out the conversation across the street.

"All set to go, Katie my Belle? I know you're not sporting good walking shoes, but I shall carry you the length of these hills if I have to."

"Fred," I said abruptly. "I really fancy a drink, can we stop here for a minute?"

"What?" he asked, taken off guard. "Kates, I've planned the whole day. It's going to be a laugh, just trust me."

"I know," I assured him. "And I'm really looking forward to it, I just…I'd really love to start things off with a butterbeer, can we?"

He looked at me for a moment more before shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, alright," he relented, dropping the bag and moving to hold open the door for me. One last surreptitious glance stolen across the street showed Cedric kneeling down in front of the third year, who I now saw was a Hufflepuff. The poor lad was still wearing his school robes.

The Hog's Head was warm and dry, if a bit dingy. I'd really only ever passed the outside of the pub before, but the old bearded barman seemed to recognize Fred and gave him a nod as he shouted out an order of two butterbeers.

"You know, Kates," he said in a mock stern manner once we were both sipping from the frothy mugs. "You've ruined what I think could have been a very nice moment trudging through those lonesome moors together."

I rolled my eyes. "Since when have you been so concerned with strict scheduling?"

"I've just got a plan, love, and I intend to see it through. This little pit stop will need to remain under ten minutes if we're to have time for everything."

"Are students even _allowed_ to leave the high street?"

Fred shrugged in a way that told me I'd just asked the most pointless inquiry possible as far as he was concerned.

"It's just that there are dementors skulking around here now," I reminded him. "And I'd much rather come up against an irate McGonagall than one of those chaps, if you know what I mean."

"Buck up, Kates," said Fred bracingly. "You've been about as much fun as a flobberworm lately, so even if we do run into the bastards, there won't be much to suck out of you."

I gave him a piercing look and then laughed. "You're probably right," I admitted. "Sorry, Fred."

"And don't worry," he continued. "I've thought of everything."

I gave him a half smile before turning to look out the grimy window I had strategically chosen to sit next to. The Hufflepuff boy appeared to have tears in his eyes; Cedric gripped him by the shoulder and gave him a bracing smile. I felt something tug at my heart and the smile on my face disappeared. Cedric stood up and clapped him on the back once more, turning and pointing him in the direction of a couple of Hogwarts lads his age who had just emerged from a small sweets shop. The boy looked doubtful, but called out to them and hurried to catch up. I took a breath.

"Fred," I said quickly. "I'll be right back. I've got to go to the loo."

"You're always so delicate in your wording," he returned, grinning. "Hurry back."

_Goodbye, Fred_, I thought passingly as I made my way to the back of the pub. The barman's eyes followed me shrewdly. I felt slightly ill at the thought of leaving him here, but I couldn't stop to think about that now. Cedric was moving too quickly.

Disappearing into the small and dirty bathroom, I quickly surveyed the place and found a window above the toilet. Balancing myself, I stepped up onto the lid and forced the latch open, pushing up the glass to let in a cool gust of air from the alleyway outside. Taking a deep breath, I heaved myself forward and managed to squeeze out of the window, dropping down onto the very muddy back road.

I kicked aside a deserted crate and quickly made my way back out to the main road where Cedric's retreating form seemed to be heading to the main part of town. The bottom half of my legs were now splattered with mud and puddle water, but I didn't care. A group of Cedric's mates appeared to be waiting for him outside the Three Broomsticks, and I needed to catch him before he reached them. Risking being seen by anyone, let alone George or Alicia if they happened to be looking outside, was too dangerous.

To my surprise, however, Cedric suddenly made an abrupt left and disappeared into the back alley while his friends were looking away. I ducked behind a storefront sign as the group turned to look for him, and then quickly followed his tracks. It began to rain faintly.

What on earth was he doing? Not another soul was on this particular alleyway, and Cedric had his hands shoved in his pockets as though he were intent on heading back to the castle. It was truly bizarre. As I followed him, careful to step quietly in order to avoid detection, I wondered what I was planning on doing when I did reach him. I could call out now, I supposed, but I wasn't sure what I was going to say. And honestly, I had never really planned on declaring my love in a back alley of Hogsmeade while covered in mud, hair rumpled and damp from the rain. So I kept going.

It soon became obvious that Cedric really was planning on heading back to the castle. By the time we reached the edge of the covered bridge, I could keep silent no longer. Checking to ensure that no one else was within sight or earshot, I called out just as he had gained cover.

"Cedric!" I was surprised to hear how out of breath I sounded, and then I remembered that I had practically been chasing down the lad for the whole length of the village.

He turned around quickly, obviously startled that someone had seen him.

"Katie?" he asked in a slightly wary voice. "Where's Fred?"

"I left him at the Hog's Head."

His posture was defensive, and he was regarding me carefully, a strange, earnest look in his brown eyes. His dark hair was slightly damp from the rain, and he was half turned toward the bridge, half toward me. The rain continued to patter on the ground beneath us and I struggled to think of what to say that might make this a little easier. Fortunately, it was Cedric who spoke next.

"What are you going here?"

I sighed. "I just—it's you, Cedric," I finally said. "It's always been you, that's all. And I know that this must be the thousandth time I've come after you to apologize for something stupid that I've done, and I know you're probably still upset with me over the other night, but I don't care. Because I want you. And if there's any part of you left that might still want me, you have to let me know. Because I'm willing to make it work this time."

My speech left me breathing heavily, defiantly meeting his eye line with rain water running through my hair and the mud from the road sinking in around my shoes. During the whole thing, Cedric hadn't moved. But now he turned to face me, and came forward with his hand stretched out.

"Come on," he said quietly, wrapping my hand in his. "Let's get you out of the rain."

Watching him carefully for any chance to gauge the expression on his face, I let him lead me underneath the covered bridge. Without a word, he gently backed me up against one of the wooden posts holding up the overhang and peered into my eyes. He was now just a few centimeters away from my face.

"Cedric?" I managed to get out.

"Stop talking," he said quietly, brushing aside a drop of water from my temple with his thumb. "I want you, too."

He cupped my face and kissed me, stroking away the wet strings of my hair and pulling me close against him. It was somewhere between shy and passionate, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I felt every tense muscle in my body relax and somehow, I knew things were going to be okay. I didn't have everything figured out yet, but it was going to be alright. I knew it.


	23. Badly Done

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy the update, & as always, let me know what you think! Cheers.**

My heart was beating so loudly that the sound of the blood rushing through my ears was enough to drown out the rain pounding against the pavement. Cedric and I half ran back toward the castle, my hand in his. He led me through the partially deserted hallways and various scattered groups of first and second year students who looked up at him with the mixture of fear and respect a school-wide hero can command. The whole idea of secrecy was being blown to bits, but instead of scaring me I found the whole thing exhilarating. There was a certain recklessness in Cedric's eye that I wasn't accustomed to seeing, but it looked good on him nonetheless.

We soon reached the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. The smells of dinner preparations wafted across the hallway from the kitchens, but for once in my life I couldn't think about food. Cedric and I were too anxious to be alone together to be distracted by anything else. _Alone together_. How often had that happened? My whole body tingled at the thought.

He hurriedly gave the password and the portrait of the fruit bowl swung aside. He led me in, barely noticing the lone first-year student in the common room who was dozing off in an armchair. In another moment, we were winding around the tunnels of the Hufflepuff dormitories until we reached the outside of his bedroom. This was the first time I had entered into the common room properly (i.e. not drunk, and not through the ventilation system), but I barely had time to notice the fat armchairs and bright yellow hangings as Cedric seemed anxious to make it to the cover of his dorm room. In another instant, we were there.

The room was just the same as the last time I had been there. It was remarkably neat for a men's dormitory—certainly a far cry from the disaster area that was the twins' and Lee's room. A large domed light hung from the ceiling, casting a warm glow on the room and the well-made beds that stood near the walls. Cedric turned from me for a moment in order to close the door, and I walked over to where his desk and bed stood in the corner. The door shut with a quiet click, and he turned around to face me. Grinning happily, he took me in his arms again and kissed me gently. My heart seemed to flutter unstoppably. Just as he lowered his hands to the small of my back, a sudden noise from the hallway interrupted us.

Cedric pulled away from me and stopped to listen. I froze. It was one thing to be seen holding hands by a few nameless underclassmen, but to be caught snogging by one of his roommates was another thing entirely.

"Do you think someone's come looking for you?" I hissed. He looked at me in confusion and shook his head.

"You?"

I slowly shook my head as well. Fred—_poor Fred_—must have noticed I wasn't coming back at this point, but the idea that he would think to come looking for me in the Hufflepuff common room was absurd. _Unless he still had that damn map…but hadn't George said the twins had decided to give it to Harry?_

I waited with baited breath, but the rumbling outside continued. "Wait here," Cedric said after a moment. "I'll go look."

_Godric, he's beautiful_, I thought, sighing as he made his way across the floor and out of the room. Handsome, intelligent, and stupidly honest—what on earth was he doing with me? A random glance at his slightly untidy desk reminded me of how this chaos got started in the first place, and I noticed a corner of the bright yellow captain's playbook sticking out from under a pile of parchment. Biting my lip, I looked toward the door. If I took the damned thing now, shoved it under the rug until I could manage to retrieve it later tonight, this whole mess would be over. Oliver's mad Quidditch lust would be satisfied, and Cedric would probably be none the wiser. As to continuing to date him after the match, Oliver would be so thrilled that I had followed through on my promise and that Gryffindor was on its way to the championship cup, he had to be willing to do me a favor or two. No one would get hurt, and I was sure the girls would forgive me eventually.

Taking a deep breath, I moved aside some of the papers and started digging for the playbook. Feeling my pulse increase, I looked nervously toward the door again, but there was no sign that Cedric was coming back soon. Turning back toward my work, I had nearly unearthed the thing when something stopped me. It was a slightly faded piece of parchment with recognizable handwriting scrawled across a fairly good diagram of the planets. Unable to stop a slight intake of breath, I took it up and unfolded it. It was the star chart from the night I had spent with Cedric in detention.

I was still looking at it, marveling that Cedric had kept the thing, when the Hufflepuff himself came back through the door.

"False alarm," he said smiling. "A couple of second years messing around. I told them take it somewhere else. Hey, what's the matter?" he added when he saw the look on my face.

"This," I said, holding up the star chart. "You kept this?"

Recognizing what it was, Cedric blushed deeply.

"I didn't know I still had that out," he said honestly. "Yes, I kept it. You'll probably laugh…but that was sort of the only bit of you I had."

Astonished, and more than slightly touched, I threw the star chart aside and kissed him again, hard. That he was surprised, I could tell, but he seemed in no way displeased. As he pushed me backward and made to move to the bed, I suddenly remembered how grimy I was and began to back away.

"Cedric, I'm covered in mud."

"Don't care," he replied roughly against the side of my face, and then continued to kiss me.

There was no arguing with that, and I let him lay me down across his bed, his hands now rapidly moving toward areas where it was rather ungentlemanly for them to be. The whole thing was unpredictable—the fact that Cedric Diggory could be just as aggressive in snogging as Fred Weasley had been had blindsided me and left me struggling for breath. I locked my hands around his neck as began kissing my neck and then my shoulders, briskly moving aside the thin sweater I'd been wearing.

Just as I was about to go over the edge of complete sensual bliss, however, he stopped suddenly and pulled back. I gazed at him searchingly. He simply smiled and smoothed my hair a little.

"You're perfect," he whispered quietly before brushing his lips against mine once more.

Until that moment, I don't think I ever knew what it was to be happy. I immediately wrote off all idea of even looking at that damn playbook again. Oliver Wood could just, pardon my French, _fuck off._

XxX

Several heavenly minutes later, Cedric and I lay side by side at the head of his small twin bed, his arm protectively around my waist and my head nestled against his chest. I wiggled my toes, which had flown free of my shoes in the past half hour, and grinned.

"You're kind of great, you know that?" I said, tilting my head upward to give him a small peck.

"So you've said," Cedric replied, blushing a little. "And yet it still took you about a month to decide to be my girlfriend."

"Yes, well," I said uncomfortably.

"A lot of prejudice to overcome?"

"Something like that."

He laughed, and I took the opportunity to introduce a related subject I had been considering in the event that I did end up right where I was now.

"About being your girlfriend…"

Cedric's face instantly hardened into wariness.

"No, nothing like that," I rushed in. "At least…I mean, yes, obviously I want to be your proper girlfriend. But…I was just thinking, it probably wouldn't be the best idea to come out with it now. Right before the match and everything, I don't know…I just think Wood might go berserk. More so than normal."

He laughed a little at this image and nodded. "So what are you thinking then?"

I took a bit of a breath. "Let's wait until after the match is over to tell anyone," I said firmly. "It will take me a bit of time to soften Wood up anyway, and I think a Quidditch win will work to my advantage in getting him to sign off."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Quidditch win?" he questioned. "What makes you so prematurely confident?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Cedric. I do fancy you and everything, but it's not making me blind to the fact that my team outranks yours ten to one."

"Well, we'll see about that," he said, smiling in a naïve sort of way I found particularly endearing.

"So you agree?" I pressed.

"About what?"

"About the secrecy. At least until the match is over?"

He sighed and looked a little uncomfortable, but he relented. "Alright," he said cautiously. "But I really don't like the way you live in fear of Wood all the time. He can be reasonable. If you'd let me talk to him…"

"_No_," I said with such immediacy and firmness that Cedric actually stared at me. I made an effort to loosen up. "Just trust me, alright? He's been my captain for four years now. I know what he's like."

He considered me for a moment with a look that made me nervous, but eventually acquiesced.

"Whatever it takes to be with you," he murmured, before kissing me lightly on the forehead. I smiled.

"Want to eat in tonight?" I asked.

We did. Neither of us very keen to run into our friends and roommates, or anyone else for that matter, we sneaked into the kitchens and gathered piles of food. After waiting for the last Hufflepuff to exit the hallway, we returned to the cozy and oddly pleasant common room where we ate, talked and laughed in front of the fire until it was time for the students to return.

I did not want to return to Gryffindor Tower. The thought of having to face the consequences of what I'd done today was just too ghastly, and I was in far too good of a mood to let it be ruined. Cedric read my expression immediately and politely told me I could stay.

"What?" I asked. "How?"

He grinned. "We've shared a sleeping bag before, I think we can manage to share a bed."

"Yes," I blushed deeply in spite of myself. "But your roommates…won't they notice?"

Cedric actually laughed now. "I would hope so," he said. "Hufflepuffs aren't as stupid as you say we are. And they won't say anything. Alex and Wes are good blokes—we can trust them."

"I don't even _know_ Wes."

"Wesley Jones, you've seen him. Your friend Lee Jordan had a bet with him a few weeks ago."

I cast my mind back to when we had run into Cedric and his mates in the Three Broomsticks. I'd spent most of the encounter staring a hole into Cedric's forehead, but I vaguely remembered Lee having an argument about something to do with Quidditch and money. Fred had kept his hand on my knee during the entire episode. Fred, who I'd left sitting on his own in a dirty pub at the edge of town…Fred, who'd given up his womanizing ways to honorably date me, who'd prepared what looked like an elaborate day out…

I frowned and grew deeply pensive, staring at a stray thread in the quilt on Cedric's bed. I'd almost become unaware of where I was until I felt him move my hair away from my neck and kiss me softly on the shoulder.

"It will be alright, I promise," he said softly. "And if you don't trust me still, it may be a comfort to know that I'm quite good with memory charms."

I grinned in spite of myself and kissed him again. "Okay," I agreed. "But if they breathe a word of it to anyone, it's not just them I'll be hexing."

XxX

The happiness in which I had spent the night quickly dissipated the next morning as I walked toward Gryffindor Tower in dread. I'd slipped away while Cedric was in the shower and his roommates had gone up to breakfast. He was right—they were obviously surprised to see me there, but had agreed almost right away to say nothing of the matter.

Now came the truly hard part.

I was more or less completely unprepared for what would happen within the next little while. That it would have to mean an end to things between Fred and I was inescapable, but I was dreading the final resolution. Much as I was convinced I'd made the right decision, I didn't _want _to break up with Fred. I liked Fred. I'd liked him for much longer than I had ever liked Cedric, and for entirely different reasons. But it had to be done. I only hoped he wouldn't be too hurt.

As to what our other friends would say, I didn't want to think. Angelina and Alicia would be sure to guess where I had gone, and evading that point would be difficult. I'd already made up my mind not to admit to them that I was dating Cedric. They would almost certainly know, of course, but I would deny it anyway. On the off-chance that Fred ever did get wind of what was going on, I only wanted his outrage to be directed at me. No need to share blame.

Lee would stare at me with that horrible disappointed stare of his, and George…well, I didn't even want to think about what George would do.

I took a deep breath as I approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and did what I could to adjust my appearance. I knew it wasn't going to look good. I was returning in the same clothes I'd worn yesterday, with massive bed head to boot.

"Getting back late from breakfast?" the Fat Lady queried, raising an eyebrow in a way that told me that although she didn't know where I had been, she knew it wasn't breakfast and that it definitely wasn't any good. I lied anyway.

"Yes," I said, casting my eyes away and mumbling the password. She gave me one more long stare before swinging aside and letting me in.

Any hope of making it to my dormitory before they saw me was dashed as soon as I entered the common room. The whole group was gathered together in the main group of couches before the fire, and all five of them turned to look at me as I walked in.

Fred saw me first. He and George had been talking in low voices, but his head snapped up as soon as I entered the room. He gazed at me with an expression that was difficult to read, while our friends opened their mouths slightly and then immediately glanced at him with wary looks. Angelina looked grim and Alicia looked vaguely frightened as all conversation between them ceased.

"So," Fred began stonily. "Where the fucking hell have you been?"

I found that I had temporarily been robbed of my voice. Pausing in my tracks and letting my jaw drop open slightly, I instinctively looked around the room for help and found none. There were, however, plenty of interested spectators.

"Half an hour I waited there like a bloody fool," he continued, now getting up to cross the room toward me. "Half an hour before I realized you'd up and gone. I had to ask another witch to go in there and see if anything had happened to you, and she came back saying no one was there and that the window had been pushed open."

"Fred—" I finally managed. He ignored me.

"So I thought you'd actually been abducted. I dunno, maybe you had some crazy back story that made you a target for Sirius Black or any other number of his Death Eater friends. I went out of my mind until I found a third year lad that said he saw you heading back toward Hogwarts on your own, looking just a little upset. So I thought maybe you were sick again with your stomach condition, and I headed up to the Hospital Wing. But you weren't there either. In fact, Madame Pomfrey says you've _never _been there with anything other than Quidditch injuries. You've been lying to me from the start. You weren't in danger, were you? You just chose to leave me."

His expression now held a particular brand of ugliness I had only ever seen reserved for Marcus Flint or Draco Malfoy. I felt my fingernails digging into the palms of my hand, drawing blood. As scared as I was, however, I noticed that Fred didn't look threatening—only very angry, and maybe rather hurt. This was confirmed a moment later when his face fell and his voice dropped to less strained tones.

"I know you've been a little off ever since we started dating, Katie, and I tried to work around that because I liked you. _Really_ liked you. I know I haven't been perfect, but God, I tried didn't I? Supported you when you wanted to go to that stupid Ministry group—took me a while, but I got there. Bloody hell, Kates, I spent weeks planning the perfect night out for us. And what did you do?" his voice had whipped itself back up to fever pitch by this time. "You couldn't even be bothered to turn up!"

I could feel tears welling at the corners of my eyes now, and I stopped caring about the fact that half the common room was now listening to our row, or that if it got back to Oliver Wood, there would be some difficult explaining to do. All that mattered now was that I come up with some sort of lie—some plausible excuse to where I had been that would make it easier for Fred to handle. But what could I say? I'd run down every possible avenue of deception long ago.

"I was—"

But he spared me the trouble of a reply by holding up his hand and shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Fred said hollowly. "I've stopped caring. You and I are done."

He cast me one more glance before taking off up the stairs toward the boys' dormitories in obvious anger and frustration. Shell-shocked, I looked back toward the rest of my friends. What happened next followed quickly.

George was the first to move, throwing me a look of the deepest antagonism before taking off after his brother. Angelina folded her arms across her chest and shook her head at me in a manner hardly less angry than George, and stalked off toward the portrait hole. Alicia looked the most upset; she was almost on the verge of tears.

"How could you do that to him?" she cried, standing up and reeling. "And don't you think for one moment I don't know where you were! But I'm keeping the secret for his sake, not yours!"

In another instant, she too was gone. But none of that mattered, really. I was shell-shocked. The pit of my stomach was churning like the floor had dropped out beneath me and all I could do was drop wordlessly to the couch my friends had just vacated. I was almost convinced that I had to have been dreaming; I had never seen that look of resentment so deeply etched on Fred's face as it had been just now. I was struggling to breathe, to comprehend what had just taken place. It felt out of context somehow, like a piece from someone else's life. How could Katie Bell, mildly irreverent but basically harmless Katie Bell, have caused something like that to happen?

It was Lee who spoke and left last. Whether Alicia's comment had made sense to him or not, I didn't know; I rather doubted it. But he ignored it and moved next to me, where he raised his hand as if to pat me on the back, let it hover there momentarily, and finally withdrew it.

"That was badly done, Katie," he said quietly, and then stood up to go.

That was when I finally started to cry.


	24. Finding Happiness

**A/N: I'm asking you to be gentle on this chapter, please. I've had really, REALLY terrible writer's block on everything lately & my ability to phrase things in an eloquent has suffered severely. More forward action in the next chapter, I promise.**

I sat, numb, on the stone bench as sleet splattered on the ground around me and needled into my umbrella. Shivering slightly, I pulled my hood over my head and bit my lip to prevent myself from crying again. After my confrontation with Fred, my friends had disappeared and it was quite a long time before I was able get myself up off the couch and showered and dressed. I feared running into anyone I knew and couldn't stay in the castle any longer, so I'd retreated outside. Now I was on my own, staring into the Black Lake and watching the ripples from the rain spread into nothingness.

In truth, I felt miserable. I knew I'd have to break up with Fred today—I even knew it would be painful—but I had no idea I'd be left feeling so empty. Things hadn't gone right; I couldn't stand knowing he was somewhere in the castle thinking badly of me. The fact that he was right made it that much worse.

I was suddenly distracted by a dark figure coming toward me. I turned my head slightly to watch its advancement and in a moment it became clear that it was Cedric. I allowed myself to let out a tiny sigh of relief. As he drew closer, I realized he looked concerned.

"Katie," he said in a rather tired tone of voice as he sat down on the bench. "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"It's not rain, Cedric, it's sleet," I responded a little waspishly, turning back to again face the lake.

"Whatever. Come inside. Between yesterday and today, you're going to catch cold."

I let out a let a scoff of laughter. "I'm not going in."

He observed me for a moment and then shrugged off his overcoat.

"At least put this on," he said, offering it to me. "It will make me feel better."

Allowing my stubborn self to acquiesce for a moment, I accepted the coat and handed Cedric the umbrella while I slipped it on. The sleeves fell long past my arms. I took control of the umbrella back and hugged myself tightly.

"So," he continued after a pause. "Are you going to tell me what's up?"

I felt my face crumple again but managed to control myself. After a moment, I managed to get it out.

"Fred broke up with me," I said in a small voice.

Cedric was visibly taken aback. "Oh," he said eventually. "…I'm sorry."

He very clearly wasn't, but it was a valiant effort nonetheless. It wasn't as if I could really expect him to feel sorry about it; Fred chucking me meant he won. He remained silent for a while, waiting for me to continue. I could tell my statement had made him nervous, as his body had become tense beside me. I knew he was worried I might be regretting my decision.

"It's just that he's still my friend, you know?" I tried to explain, continuing in the same quiet voice. "And I still have feelings for him. I'm sorry, but I do. That doesn't change how I feel about you, but—oh, you didn't see his face. Or George's. Any of my friends…they're never going to speak to me again."

I buried my face in one of my hands and began to cry again. In an incredible act of self-denial, Cedric put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him, burrowing into the crook of his neck. The umbrella tumbled to the ground.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as all that," he said tentatively. "Of course Fred's bound to be upset…but he's a cheery bloke, he'll bounce back. And George is just defensive of his brother. That's natural, too."

I shook my head, unable to really answer him.

"Listen, if it would help if we didn't see each other for a while, I understand. Or even if you want to, I don't know…put a stop to this completely..."

I pulled back to stare at him for a second in incredulity. "No," I said steadfastly. "No, never. I want to be with you."

Cedric's face relaxed a little and he drew me in again. We held each other for a few moments before he rubbed me gently on the back and pulled away. Then he smiled.

"This rain thing is getting to be your regular look," he smirked, brushing a stray hair away from my face. "But I still think we ought to go inside."

I laughed a little in spite of myself. "Okay."

Cedric picked up the umbrella and we wrapped our arms around each other's waists and headed back up toward the castle. A horrid little voice in the back of my head hissed that I didn't even deserve this one bright spot in my life at the moment, but I ignored it.

XxX

The girls didn't speak to me the next morning. At breakfast, I ate by myself. Angelina and Alicia sat at the opposite end of the table and glanced at me icily, while George took it upon himself to give me the most hostile glares imaginable. Fred alone simply ignored me.

Cedric gave me an encouraging look across the Great Hall, but couldn't do much else. We'd already agreed it would be best to keep up the appearance of mere friendliness so as to not make anyone any angrier. Of course, this fit in well with my greater reason for avoiding detection, but Cedric knew nothing about that.

Actually, I'd barely given a thought to the playbook dilemma since Saturday. Getting together with Cedric had been so difficult that the payoff seemed to obscure my actual reasons for speaking with him in the first place. I supposed I'd come up with a plan eventually; who knew, I may even walk up to Oliver and demand to be released from our agreement. My newfound happiness with Cedric and the confidence I'd gained from the Experimental Magic group made it seem impossible that even the simplest of reasoning wouldn't work after a while. And as for Fred and the others—well, it still hurt to think about—but they couldn't stay mad at me forever. At least, I hoped they couldn't.

The lofty silence they treated me with continued through classes and as we headed down to the pitch that evening for practice, I trailed behind like a pariah.

"Alright," Wood barked as soon as we had all made it out of the changing room. "The match is next Saturday, and we haven't got much time to waste on self-congratulatory chit chat. I want to spend the day prepping our chasers, so Harry, Fred, George—you're on opposing chaser duty. I'll be guarding the goal posts, obviously, and I want to see how we do in forty minutes of uninterrupted play. Alright? Let's go."

"But Oliver," Angelina interjected without missing a beat. "How is that supposed to simulate actual play? Harry doesn't know a thing about chasing."

"He's an excellent flyer and obviously has a good eye, Johnson, and I think he'd be more than a match for anything Hufflepuff can throw at us."

"And what about the twins?" Alicia interrupted. "George can't catch anything to save his life."

"Oi," George shouted. "I caught you!"

Angelina and Alicia laughed, and I felt a pang of sadness hit me again. I felt very separate. Fred, who surprisingly hadn't laughed at his twin's joke, cast a very somber glance toward me and I looked away. The fact that he remained the only person not to be openly hostile toward me over the breakup was unsettling, and I felt his slow burning anger and judgment more heavily for it.

"Okay, everyone, just shut up," Oliver suddenly snapped over the bubbling chatter. "Chasers, I think we've gotten a little high and mighty here. Just because you're good at what you do doesn't mean anyone on the team can't match you for speed or accuracy. Angelina, you've been getting far too confident lately and you haven't been checking your blindspots. Alicia, you have the best aim on the team and all you've been doing this season is making assists. I want more goals. And Katie, you've always been sloppy and you know it—actually, why is it I haven't heard a peep from you on this exercise? You practically live to criticize."

I shrugged. "I was more amused by your use of the phrase 'self-congratulatory chit chat.'"

Wood rolled his eyes and kicked the door to the pitch open with his shoe. "Just get out, all of you, will you?"

I didn't wait for the others before I mounted my broom and took off into the air. Harry was close behind me, followed by Alicia, Angelina, and the twins. Wood brought up the rear, releasing the Quaffle into the air as he joined us. As soon as he took his place by the goal hoops, he blew his whistle and play began.

The exercise was ridiculous. Harry and the twins _did _make fairly good opposing chasers, but it became clear very early in the scrimmage that Angelina and Alicia were by no means planning on lifting the ban against me just because we were playing quidditch. They dove, looped and spiraled in parallel, tearing down the field and all but ignoring me. I managed to shake off Harry and for a full ten seconds I was positioned near the goal posts while Alicia wasted time shoving Fred aside and streaking down the remainder of the field to take a successful shot.

"Spinnet!" Oliver bellowed after her. "Are you blind? Bell was open!"

"You were the one that wanted me to make less assists," she said icily as he turned to retrieve the Quaffle.

"Not when it makes sense! You shoot when you have a position to, not because you want to."

Alicia ignored him and he tossed the Quaffle back to Fred. He went shooting up the field and managed to dodge Alicia, but was successfully blocked by Ange. As he turned sharply upward to avoid smashing into her, he dropped the Quaffle and I sped forward to catch it. I reversed and flew about twenty feet before George smashed spectacularly into me and sent me spiraling into the stands. I slammed against the box seats hard and landed on the floor, and Wood began to shout again.

"Weasley!" he yelled angrily. "This is a bloody scrimmage, not a game! I don't want Bell _dead_. Go help her up."

George flew over and surveyed me guiltily, though fighting to maintain his mask of anger.

"You can relax, I'm fine," I mumbled, accepting his hand up. "You can go back to hating me now."

He furrowed his brown again. "Maybe I will."

This set me off for some reason. "You play like a Slytherin," I snapped. "No one on Hufflepuff would do that."

"And you're good at channeling a Hufflepuff? I thought that required _loyalty_."

"I don't know what your problem is—what's between me and Fred concerns me and Fred. You can tone it down."

"Oi, you two get back here!" Oliver shouted. "I wanted _uninterrupted play_, remember?"

George glared at me one last time before mounting his broom and flying off. I followed close behind him.

Play continued in much the same way for the next twenty-five minutes, with my handling of the quaffle coming only after I acquired it from an interception or when Angelina was forced to pass it to me out of necessity. Alicia was stubbornly resisting attempts to acknowledge my presence on the pitch until Wood finally bellowed at her to pass me the ball while Harry sped up to impede her path.

Obviously unhappy with her dilemma, Alicia released the Quaffle far too hard and it flew threw my fingers and smashed me in the jaw. My teeth clamped shut on my cheek and drew blood.

"Damn it, that's it!" Oliver roared. "Everyone down, _now_!"

Fred caught hold of the quaffle and looked at me warily as we touched down. Oliver allowed no time for any talk, however, before he launched into yet another tirade.

"Potter, you can go inside," he said tersely as he gazed angrily at the rest of us. Harry raised his eyebrows and scanned the group looking slightly confused, but eventually took the quaffle from Fred and retreated into the locker rooms. As soon as he was gone, Wood began again.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, his face bright red by this time. Alicia looked at him defiantly and George stared at the ground while the others looked away in opposite directions. "I wanted a challenging scrimmage, but the whole exercise seems to have turned into a personal vendetta against Bell! Will someone explain themselves, please?"

Now it fell silent as Angelina looked over at me guiltily. "We're sorry, Oliver," she muttered in a voice more quiet than usual. "Let's just start play again, alright?"

He shook his head, however, surprising the lot of us. "No. I'm done. You all need to take a breather. And whatever your problem is with Katie, you need to work it out before next practice. That's it for today."

Alicia, who had been looking somewhat humbled in the past minute or so, suddenly had a brief resurgence of anger.

"Oh, so she's _Katie _now, is she?" she said somewhat immaturely as he passed her. "I suppose you'd have to call her by her first name now that you've tried to sleep with her!"

"_What_?" Oliver exploded, turning around. He looked at me angrily before facing her. "That was nothing, Spinnet, it was just—_she _misinterpreted things."

"Eh?" I angrily interjected, but no one heard or paid attention as Wood babbled on.

"Besides," he continued. "_You _were the one that had to go and date _Weasley_—"

"Steady on, mate," George began.

"_Oliver_!" I shouted now. "I'm _bleeding_. Have we forgotten that? I need Madame Pomfrey!"

Everyone looked up in a way that would have been humorous if I wasn't so frustrated.

"Right," Wood said finally. "Spinnet, that's your handiwork. You take her."

"But I—"

"Just go, Alicia," Fred said tiredly as he turned to go back inside the locker rooms. I watched him for a moment before Alicia appeared beside me and yanked on my sleeve to bring me with her. When we got back inside the castle, silence fell between us and she let go of my sleeve.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she said finally as we began to ascend the stairs. "I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, I know."

"I was just frustrated, and then—"

"I know."

She sighed as we reached the door to the hospital wing. "It's just Fred liked you so much," she said in a defeated sort of way. "He was planning that date for ages. He even left the castle at one point to map it all out. You were going to spend the day off the grounds in the snow somewhere and build a fire and just be together. He packed all sorts of things for your dinner and even ice skates in case you came across a lake or something. He cycled through plan after elaborate plan and that's the one he chose. He just wanted to be with you Katie, that's all."

I had to look away before my feelings began to show.

"And then you left him sitting there on his own like a fool," Alicia continued. "You went to find Cedric, didn't you?"

I shook my head firmly. "I'm not telling you a thing, Alicia."

She considered me for a moment and then sighed. "Well I'm not fully making up with you until you do."

"Yeah, I know."

Alicia seemed to be silently pleading with me for a few more seconds before shaking her head and giving me a quick hug.

"Try not to shout at Madame Pomfrey too much," she said before turning and disappearing again down the stairs.

XxX

"So what's the verdict?" I asked a tired looking Madame Pomfrey as she drew back from examining the left side of my face. She peeled off the gloves she had been wearing to bandage the bleeding and sighed.

"You've lost a great deal of the lining inside your mouth and there's going to be a pretty nasty bruise along your jaw line, but you'll be fine," she said in a thinly veiled disapproving voice. "This was _practice_, you say?"

"Yeah, but it was an accident. So I'm free to go then?"

She shook her head. "Not with a gaping gouge like that on the inside of your face. You've got some pretty strong teeth there, Miss Bell."

I sighed. "So what does that mean?" I asked miserably.

"It means you're spending the night here. Skin grafting potion is a little precarious, and I want to keep an eye on you. Oh, and no solid foods for a couple of days."

"You're _joking_."

"I never joke about health."

"Too right," I grumbled as she turned around and went to go tend to a timid looking second year boy who had managed to grow a pair of whiskers. I sighed and leaned my head back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling, willing myself not to think too much about anything Alicia had just said.

XxX

After what I imagined to be dinner time (I had the pleasure of being served split pea soup), Madame Pomfrey approached me again with a pleased sort of smile on her face. Thinking perhaps I was mending sufficiently to sleep in my own bed tonight, I was severely disappointed when she told me I had a visitor.

"He seems impatient to see you," she said. "Should I let him in?"

"Not if it's Wood," I answered quickly. "If it's Wood, send him away."

"It isn't Mr. Wood."

"Oh…well, I guess you can have him come in then."

Her look of pleasure—one Madame Pomfrey never wore when admitting guests—explained itself when Cedric came striding in behind her. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't thought to find a way to let him know where I was, and I was extremely happy to see him. I grinned, found it hurt my mouth to do so, and then swore loudly. Madame Pomfrey cast a glance at me, but refrained from saying anything.

Cedric laughed. "Well, I see nothing's addled your vocabulary. That's a relief."

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, smiling in a somewhat more guarded manner this time. It was only marginally painful.

"Ran into Alex in the hall before dinner. Said he saw Wood complaining to one of his mates that he had to end practice early because you needed the Hospital Wing."

"And it took you all this time to get here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Prefect duty," he explained, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Cedric asked, taking hold of my hand now. "Are you going to be okay?"

I waved my free hand in dismissal, blushing a little at his earnest inquiry. "Of course I am," I replied, though deciding to omit the part where half the team decided to gang up on me. "I've only mangled up the inside of my mouth. Oh, and I'll have some bruising along my jaw line, but I'm planning on telling everyone you assaulted me, so it should be fine."

"Clearly."

"Thanks for coming," I said, grinning lopsidedly.

"Of course," he replied, glancing around the room and giving me a swift kiss on the forehead when Madame Pomfrey's back was turned. "I _am _disappointed to hear about your mouth, though."

"Really? Why?"

"I'd have thought that bit was obvious. There can't be any snogging until you get better, can there?"

"_Cedric_," I hissed, my face turning bright red.

"What? You didn't object last night."

Cedric was smiling in a surprisingly self-confident way, and I had to bury my face partway in the covers of my hospital bed before I was sure I'd returned to my normal color. I would never have guessed that the Hufflepuff All-Star would have turned out to be such a forward figure in the romance department, but I had to admit that it was a good look on him. I was suddenly reminded of the way that Angelina and Alicia used to giggle ridiculously when he would smile at them in the hallways, and realized I finally understood what they were on about.

By the time I recovered enough to look back at him, Cedric was considering me in a fond way and I squeezed his hand happily.

"Stay with me until they kick you out?" I asked.

"Of course."

XxX


End file.
